Dragons Together
by SunDragon27
Summary: Chase Young has gotten more dangerous. He has an evil plan for one of our favorite monks. To destroy. Love blossoms and evil plans are put into action. What does Chase really have in store? It involves more evil then the monks could ever imagine.
1. The Incident

**Chapter One: The Incident**

**Summary: Chase Young has gotten more dangerous. He has an evil plan for one of our favorite monks. To destroy. Who is the target and how will things end? Will love still blossom through the evil?**

**Okay everyone this is my first XS fanfic! I love all the characters especially Raimundo and Kimiko. This is an action filled story with RaiKim in it. I really hope you like it. It has the mushiness of love that girls love and evil plots and action scenes to keep it interesting. READ AND REVIEW!**

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It had been days since the incident .But Rai would not leave her alone! It was getting so irritating. Ever since that day Rai has been so protective over Kimiko and has hardly let her do anything.

Sure she liked it in a way because it showed he cared for her in some way, but this was ridiculous. Being a little protective was cute but the way Raimundo was doing it was not cute.

They had gone on three more Shen-Gong-Wu trips since the day and each time Raimundo had been so protective of Kimiko she couldn't do anything. And when it came to Chase Young, well they hadn't seen Chase since either. Kimiko shuddered. He was the reason the incident happened. She was a little afraid of Chase after what he did.

But back to Rai and being way too overprotective. This one time she got to a Wu the same time as Katnappe and he basically freaked when she got scratched by the demon feline. Kimiko won but still got scratched and Rai acted like an overprotective mother over an infant. It was getting on her nerves now.

Kimiko was currently sitting on the temple roof getting angrier by the minute. Why was Raimundo treating her this way? Why was she treating her like a child? She knew that what had happened was scary for everyone. She was scared, it had happened to her. But that was so long ago and she'd gotten over it. Why hadn't he?

The memory of that night came into her mind. She didn't like to think about it, but the memory replayed anyway.

~FLASHBACK~

Fighting Chase Young was a normal thing for the monks. They did it a lot nowadays. But lately it seemed that Chase was getting more dangerous. He still didn't care about Wu, he only showed up to torment the monks and keep an eye on Wuya. But this time he actually seemed to have a mission. There was a showdown between Clay, Jack and Wuya and Clay won. It seemed like it was over. It was always over when the Wu was won. Jack had left in his defeat, but Chase had other ideas.

Out of nowhere he attacked Kimiko while Wuya attacked the three guys. She was blocking their way to Chase so to get to Kimiko they would have to fight their way through. Chase had backed Kimiko up to one of the Great Lakes where they found the Wu by throwing punches and kicks at a fast pace. She was getting tired out trying to block Chase's attacks. Clay, Raimundo and Omi were successfully kicking Wuya around it being three against one, which Raimundo thought very fishy. He got out of the fight with Wuya when Omi had thrown her fifteen feet and into a rock. He ran to help Kimiko. She looked like she was ready to faint so Raimundo ran faster. Chase taking his opportunity after finally exhausting Kimiko enough tackled her right into the water.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled. A few seconds passed and Chase jumped out of the water.

"Come Wuya, our plan has been successful." Chase said and he and Wuya disappeared. Clay and Omi came next to Raimundo with confused expressions on their faces. Raimundo who was waiting for Kimiko to resurface had his face contorted in worry. When she did not Raimundo jumped into the water to find her.

Kimiko was sinking. She remembers hitting the cold surface of the water. Chase had kept pushing her further down into the lake. She struggled to fight back. She was so tired and her limbs weakened. Chase had released her and left. But without being able to breathe could feel the water swallowing her whole, pulling her further down and clouding her vision. She choked out a scream in the water and reached out blindly with her hand. Another hand grabs hers in response, and she is pulled up and saved. Her lungs were already full of water. But before she collapsed she saw two emerald eyes and then it all went black.

Raimundo had found Kimiko and burst through the top of the water gasping. He brought her to the shore and saw her close her eyes and stop breathing.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Kimiko stay with me." Raimundo said frantically. He had laid her down on the shore and tried to revive her. He shook her shoulders and hit the side of her face. She would not wake up.

"Come on Kimi don't do this. Stay with me." Raimundo said even more frantically. Clay had his hat covering his eyes as he frowned down on the scene in front of him. Omi was tearing up freely. Raimundo leaned down and placed his mouth on Kimiko's to perform CPR. He repeated this couple more times.

Life came back into Kimiko. She coughed up water from her lungs and breathed in the sweet air. Her breaths were shaky and shallow though. She began to cry because of her near death experience.

"Kimiko." Rai practically whispered. Then he held her close to let her know everything was going to be okay. She clung to him for dear life, still terrified at what just happened.

"Kimiko!" Omi screamed and knelt down to hug his friend. "You are alive! We were most worried!"

Kimiko gave Omi a one armed hug as the other still was attached to Raimundo. She smiled at his happiness. She was still crying from shock but she was happy none the less. Clay bent down and gave Kimiko a hug too.

"Whoo-we you sure scared the cowboy boots off of me." he said. "I'm more happy than my uncle on Thanksgiving that you're alright. "Quick thinking Rai."

Raimundo smiled and shook his wet bangs out of his eyes. "Well I'm the leader, I gotta think fast." he replied.

Kimiko turned her attention back to the Brazillian. "Rai you saved my life." Kimiko said. She leaned over and hugged him again. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime Kim." Raimundo said quietly as a blush crept on his cheeks. He smiled softly and held her closer to him when Dojo showed up.

"Hey what happened? I felt as though Kimiko's life force was fading really fast. Are you okay?" He asked the Dragon of Fire as he took in the two soaking teenagers embracing. Omi and Kimiko were still both crying.

"Long story Dojo. She's fine now but we have to get her home." Raimundo said. "Come on everyone."

They all climbed onto Dojo and flew to the temple as the story was retold.

~END FLASHBACK~

Things had changed after that day. Chase was more dangerous. Tears brimmed Kimiko's eyes. It wasn't a pleasant memory. When Master Fung had been told the story he told us he believed that Chase Young was planning something sinister.

It had been a couple of days since then. She didn't know if Master Fung knew anything new. But she had a feeling he did.

The Japanese stared at the sunset in front of her, just admiring its beauty. She didn't want to think of anything else.

**So? What do ya think? Please REVIEW! I would love it if you did. **


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Two: The Truth Comes Out**

**Yay chapter two is up! Now just a warning this chapter contains a lot of fluff and mushiness and love. I promise the next chapters won't be like this but come on it had to happen, its RaiKim! So please READ AND REVIEW! I hope you like this chapter! I promise things will get more exciting! **

Raimundo woke up with a jolt. It happened again. He had the memory of that day play in his dreams. It wouldn't leave him alone.

It had been haunting Rai since the day it happened. Every night it would come back. Chase Young laughing, Kimiko laying on the ground her body still. The tortuous image was more than this leader could bear.

Ever since the incident he had been protecting Kimiko more than ever. He couldn't let anything happen to her again. It was too painful. In a way he was being utterly selfish. But the pain and agony that coursed through him when Kimiko almost died was a feeling Rai never wanted to feel again. He didn't think he could handle it.

Raimundo got up and went to look for her. He checked her 'room', the vault, the meditation room, but couldn't find her. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Clay but not Kimiko.

"Hey Clay, do you know where Kimiko is?" He asked the Texan.

Clay looked up from his sandwich and at his leader. He knew why Rai was so keen on finding her. He could tell how fast Raimundo had fallen for their female teammate. The incident with Chase had been a blow to all of them, but none more than Rai. Clay felt very protective over Kimiko, because she was like a little sister to him but he knew how tough she was. They all were going to be more careful now when it came to Chase but Raimundo was going a little overboard with everything else. If it kept happening Clay would have to say something, unless Kimiko did first. He was surprised the hothead hadn't blown yet. He knew where she was because she had told him. The Dragon of Earth sighed and answered Rai's question.

"She's on the roof." He replied.

"Thanks." Raimundo said and was leaving when Clay said something else.

"You know partner you really should jus' tell her." He said calmly.

Raimundo stopped dead. Why did Clay need to bring this up every time the conversation involved Kimiko?

"Look man, I will. Just when I'm ready." Rai told his friend.

"I'd think bout doin' it soon. You know why and looking after her like a hen does with her chicks is going to irritate the hell out of her if you keep it up. She's a strong girl and you know it." Clay told Raimundo looking at his sandwich.

Rai was quiet for a moment. Clay was right of course but he just didn't know if he could tell her.

"Just eat your sandwich Cowboy." Was all he said as he walked out.

Clay smiled for two reasons. One because he knew he was right and Rai knew it too. And two because he could finally eat his sandwich.

Making his way to the roof, Raimundo thought more about what Clay said. Kimiko was indeed a strong girl. She could punch like a bull and she had beaten all him, Clay, and Omi during their training multiple times. Kimiko also did an excellent job getting the Shen-Gong-Wu against Katnappe. Sure she had gotten scratched and he freaked over it but it was just a small scratch. The Dragon of Fire and knocked Katnappe right off the super tall tree they were battling on. Katnappe fell right on her back. And they said cats always landed on their feet. Kimiko was definitely one heck of a girl. Which is why Rai liked her so much.

Raimundo passed Master Fung with the other elder monks. They seemed to still be figuring out what Chase was planning. The sooner they found out the better. Rai didn't want his team to have to face him again without knowing what was up.

Finally reaching the roof Raimundo saw Kimiko sitting with her knee's up to her chest. The way the sun hit her made her even more beautiful than ever. It shone off her raven hair that hung down her back. Out of all the hairstyles Kimiko wore, this was his favorite. Rai stared for a few moments before he realized he was staring and blushed. He made his way to her.

"Kimi I have been looking everywhere for you." he said. "What are you doing up here?"

Kimiko turned her head from the orange and red sky and looked at Rai. Suddenly the anger she felt before her flashback, came rushing back into her. Why was he so worried about her? She wasn't a child.

"I can take care of myself Rai. I don't always need you to look after me." She replied furiously.

Rai was surprised at her tone. "What are you talking about? Come on let's get off the roof before you get hurt." he said distractedly, still thinking about Chase. He was getting closer to her.

"See your doing it again! Why are you treating me like a child?" Kimiko screamed jumping to her feet. Once she was started she couldn't stop.

"What? Kim I don't think you're a chi-" Raimundo began but was cut off.

"Dont even say that you're not! You haven't let me do anything on our past trips to get the Shen-Gong-Wu! You haven't let do anything since we came back from the Great Lakes!" Kimiko yelled again.

"Kim just list-" Raimundo tried to say, frustration and anger building inside him, but once again he was cut short.

"You've been treating me like I can't do anything! Why are you acting this way? Why are you being so protective? Why-" Kimiko was ranting on when this time she was interrupted by Rai.

"Because I thought I'd lost you!" Raimundo screamed finally breaking, and grabbing her shoulders. He removed his eyes from her shocked ones and looked down. His shoulders slackened and his grip on her own too. His voice was soft and gentle when he whispered again, "Because I thought I'd lost you."

All the anger and frustration disappeared from Kimiko's face. She placed one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. He looked up at her again and elaborated.

"Kimi, when you were dragged underwater by Chase and didn't resurface, I was terrified." Rai began in a quiet voice. "I felt actual physical pain worrying about what was going to happen to you. There was a burning in my chest that didn't go away until you started breathing again. I can't even describe to you how frightened I was I wouldn't be able to talk to you again, not be able to tell you so many things." Raimundo finally finished, his emerald eyes once again looking at the rooftop. His hands had moved from her shoulders to rest on her waist.

Kimiko was speechless. A mixed emotion between guilt and affection was within her. Guilt because she had yelled at him and affection because it was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her.

Kimiko directed Raimundo's face back to hers to make him look her on the eyes again. "Tell me now." she whispered.

Raimundo saw her curiosity and compassion gleam in her gem-like eyes. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He loved seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

But could he tell her the whole truth about how he felt? He had wanted to tell her for so long. But the fear of rejection kept him from doing it. When he almost lost her, the two fears battled it out until they settled on just protecting her at all costs. It seemed that didn't work out so well for him. He needed to tell her what she made him feel like.

Taking a deep breath Raimundo began. "Kimiko ever since I've met you I've thought you were gorgeous. I didn't actually start to like you until after the whole Wuya fiasco." He told her with all sincerity. "I thought maybe I'd get over it. I tried to pass it off as a crush. No such luck, it just escalated until...until I..." Rai had difficulty getting it out. Kimiko urged him to continue with her sapphire orbs. "Until I fell in love with you. That's why I've done these things. That's why almost losing you hurt so much."

Kimiko was once again shocked. He loved her. Now thinking back there was all those times where he blushed. All those times he did something nice and tried to cover it up. And all the things he did now. A smile grew on the surface of Kimiko's face. He loved her.

"Oh Rai," was all she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

It was Raimundo's turn to be shocked. Was she actually kissing him? The universe itself had come to a halt. After only a few seconds hesitation he replied back with just as much enthusiasm. His grip on her waist tightened and he lifted her off her feet. The passion and sensation that came with the kiss was something neither monk had ever felt before. Nothing else mattered except for this moment. It felt so right to have her in his arms. Nothing could break them.

Kimiko didn't really fully comprehend what caused her actions. But she knew the instant their lips met that it was right. She realized that instant how much she really loved the Dragon of the Wind. She just hoped that from this kiss he would know he had nothing to fear from her. His heart was safe in her hands.

For the need of air and nothing else the two parted. Green stared into blue, blue into green. Their eyes finishing the unsaid love the kiss didn't get the time to say. The sun had now fully set and the light of the moon showered on them.

"I love you to Rai." Kimiko said out loud, although her eyes had already told him.

Raimudo held her close into a hug. He inhaled her sweet scent of jasmine. She hugged him back as she was placed gently back on the ground.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been treating you right Kimi. But at least you know the reason why. I promise not to do it anymore though. I know how tough you are." The Brazilian told the girl in his arms.

"That's good to hear. If you didn't I might have had to knock you over the head." Kimiko smiled. Raimundo laughed with her. He suddenly became serious again as they pulled away and he looked at her.

"But if it's Chase than I'm not going to leave your side." He told her.

"I'm okay with that." Was the Japanese girls reply. They both smiled again. Finally all the words meant to be said were out in the open. A weight had been lifted in the world. The two Dragons in training shared another kiss. This one was sweeter and not as deep.

An explosion coming from the Shen-Gong-Wu vault was heard. An all too familiar laugh was coming from it. Kimiko and Raimundo sighed and rolled their eyes. They so didn't have time for the Prince of Darkness.

**End chapter two! Please review! And once again sorry for all the mushiness but I promise there will be actual fighting in the next chapter. REVIEW! :D **


	3. Jack's Visit

**Chapter 3: Jacks Visit**

**Yay chapter 3! Special thanks to XSrules95, windlordx12, birthday girl, Rebecca, XS Fanatic, and cartoongal11 for reviewing! I really love it when you guys review. I hope you like this chapter there is more action in it and other stuff. So Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't get the point of this but I'll do it anyway, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did the series would be going again! (stupid rumors!)**

Kimiko and Raimundo jumped off the roof and ran towards the vault. Once they reached it none other than Jack Spicer walked out of gathering dust from the destroyed vault.

"Hahahahaha! All hail the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer!" The red head screamed.

"Listen evil wannabe let's just skip the part where we kick your sorry butt and give us the Wu you stole now." Raimundo said as Omi and Clay appeared from the temple.

"No can do loser I- wait, HEY you don't always kick my butt! I do win sometimes!" Jack whined.

"But we still always wash your watch every time!" Omi said with pride.

"I reckon ya mean 'clean your clock'." Clay corrected.

"Oh yes thank you Clay." The round headed monk said gratefully.

"You know coming here and stealing your Wu would be a lot easier if you didn't keep insulting me every time I try." The genius whined some more.

"It's not our fault you make it so easy." Raimundo replied.

"Shut up you-" Jack began to retort but suddenly a black crow flew down and whacked Jack in the head. "Ow!" he squealed. "Okay I'm going, I'm going! Listen Xiaolin morons I came here to get the Wu, I have it, now I'll be on my way."

Jack's backpack turned into its usual propellers and he began to take off. "And just to make sure I get away, JACK-BOTS ATTACK!" He yelled.

Hundreds of brown robots flew at the monks. Some were shooting, some with blades spinning, and some with arms and long metal nails. The four Dragons in training sprung into action.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko screamed. She shot fireballs at a large group of robots and destroyed them. She then flipped up and kicked a blade slashing robot into three shooting robots, they all exploded.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay yelled. Three large rock chucks flew from the ground and right to a big group of Jack-Bots. He then used his lasso to grab a metal nails bot and swung him into five more robots. Rubble rained down on the smiling cowboy tipping his hat.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi cried. Six shots of water came from Omi like laser beams and went right through the middle of three Jack-Bots each. He then jumped up and middle split kicked two bots into four others and blowing them up.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" Raimundo called out. He clapped his hands together causing a big wave of wind. The wind destroyed the remaining large group of robots and Rai jumped on a few fallen parts and flew to an escaping Jack Spicer.

"Come back here momma's boy, we're not through yet." He yelled as he reached up and grabbed Jack's leg.

"I am not a momma's boy! Now let go, your wrinkling my pants! My mom just ironed them!" Jack cried as he started to kick at Raimundo with his other leg. The crow was circling above the scene. It made a loud cawing sound towards the two struggling boys.

"I'm trying! AH!" Jack squealed as Raimundo pantsed him in the struggle. The monks all laughed. That never got old. "I'd like to see you get out of this easier ya jerk!" Jack screamed at the black bird pulling up his pants quickly. "Oh no, I didn't mean it Chase! Don't kill me when I get back!" He said while flinging his legs more trying to shake Raimundo off his leg, still holding his pants.

"Chase?" The Wind Dragon said, realization dawning on him. Distracted He didn't notice the crow swoop down and claw his shoulder causing him to lose his grip on Spicer's leg.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed as he fell. Raimundo spun in the air and used his wind powers to land safely on the ground. He looked up and watched the evil boy genius fly off in the night.

"Rai!" Kimiko said breathlessly as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He winced a little as her arm brushed his injured shoulder.

"Raimundo my friend are you harmed?" Omi said as he and Clay approached their best friend who was releasing Kimiko.

"I'm fine." Raimundo said in a rush looking at his ripped shirt on his left shoulder. Three slashes could be seen. They were bleeding but not badly.

"You're bleedin' partner. We gotta wrap it." Clay said concerned for his leader. But he couldn't help but notice Raimundo's hand intertwine itself with Kimiko's, and he smiled. It was about time.

"Not important right now, we have bigger problems. We need to see what Wu Jack stole. He didn't have a bag or anything so he didn't take a lot." Raimundo said with suspicion. Things were not as simple as just another one of Jacks Wu raids. He walked through what was left of the vault dragging the Japanese behind him. The Texan and Chinese followed them.

After a swift sweep through the vault they emerged looking a little worried. Master Fung walked up to them with Dojo around his neck.

"What has happened young ones?" He asked calmly as always.

"It was Jack Spicer Master Fung. He invaded our forces and stole one of our Shen-Gong Wu." Omi told their master with the same enthusiasm he always had when speaking to the old man.

"That little rat has really gotten on my last nerve." Dojo said annoyed putting his hands on his sides.

Master Fung looked a little confused though. "He only stole ONE of our Shen-Gong Wu?" He asked. It was surprising to say that Jack would have only stolen one Wu. Usually he tried to get all he could carry.

"He wasn't here for himself." Raimundo said. The others looked at him. "That crow that attacked me was Chase Young's. Jack was here to get the Wu for him."

"This is most troubling news. What Shen-Gong Wu is missing?" Master Fung asked.

"The Heart of Jong." Kimiko told him hesitantly.

Master Fung paled slightly. "This is not good. He could use the heart to create anything for evil. His plan has gotten far more complicated than I wanted. Come monks, I must tell you what I know so far." He motioned them to follow as he walked to the temple. Behind them the elder monks began reconstruction of the vault. (AN: How else do you think it gets fixed all the times someone destroys it?)

The Dragons in Training followed Master Fung into the main hall where he had them sit on pillows. Kimiko and Raimundo sat unusually close which confused Omi. Clay and Dojo smiled knowingly. Even Master Fung could tell what had happened between the two and a small smile graced his lips before his face became serious again. An elder monk brought him a small first aid kit then left.

"Kimiko dress Raimundo's wounds please." He said giving her the kit. She nodded and began to work on the bleeding cuts on Rai's shoulder.

"I fear young ones that you will all be facing a great and powerful evil in the near future. Our foe Chase Young is planning something much larger than what I have recently discovered. What I do know is still very unsettling, Chase is targeting one of you as an individual. Much like he did with Omi but this time it is not Omi and it is not so he can bring them to the Heylin side. No this time Chase's goal is to destroy his target." He said as calm as he always did with the ominous effect that seemed to always come with such news. Four shocked faces looked back at him.

"Well that will put a damper on your day." Dojo joked.

**HaHA! You know I never really got why people did things as cliffhangers, but now I understand cuz its fun! XD But that doesn't mean I like it when others do it. ;) So next chapter you will know more of Chase's plan and other stuff but for now, REVIEW! Tell me how you think I did on the fighting with jackbots thing cuz I don't know how well I did. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. The Target

**Chapter 4: The Target**

**Yay for chapter 4! Special thanks to XSrules95,****XS Fanatic****, Spottedwind19, windlordx12, and DarknessMoon96 for reviewing. I love reviews. : ) I hope you guys like this chapter although it's just a bunch of super important information that I hope you find very interesting. ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!**

The four Dragons had been looking at Master Fung with horrific expressions. After his words had sunk in the three male members of the team looked at their only female one. Her eyes were wide and Dojo cracked a feeble joke.

"Master Fung, am I the one Chase is after?" Kimiko asked in a small voice as she finished covering the cuts on Rai's shoulder. It made sense it would be her because of the incident.

"It would seem that way considering what happened at the Great Lakes a while ago but you nevertheless are not the one Chase wishes to destroy Kimiko." He replied looking at her.

Everyone was confused now. "But Master Fung, if Kimiko ain't the target than why would that no good varmit almost drown her?" Clay voiced what everyone was wondering.

"Because Clay, Chase Young wishes to torture his target so much it is as if his target is already dead before physically killing him." The old monk said now looking at the Texan.

"It's me." It was not a question that came out of Rai's mouth. He could tell it was him. "Chase wants to kill me."

Master Fung nodded solemnly. Now all eyes were on the Shoku Warrior. But Omi still had a look of confusion on his face.

"How is Chase torturing Raimundo?" asked the lost Dragon of Water.

"He attacked the person he knew would have the hardest impact on me if something happened to them. He's taking my feelings for Kimiko and using them against me." Raimundo said intelligently. He wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist as his team looked at him with a mixture of worry and admiration. They feared for his life but could not help but be impressed with the way Rai figured it all out. Ever since he became leader he got better at those types of things.

Master Fung also looked impressed with the way Raimundo could draw such a wise conclusion. "Yes young one that is why Kimiko was attacked. But-"

The Dragon of Wind interrupted his master. "These things are happening because of me. Kimiko almost died because of me!" He screamed as anger built inside him. He was angry at Chase but for a strange reason more at himself. He couldn't help feeling guilty knowing that Chase was hurting the ones he cared about in order to destroy him. Especially Kimiko.

"Rai this is not your fault." The raven haired girl said.

"What am I suppose to think? If Chase wants me terminated and he is going to hurt you or any of the others to do it then-" Raimundo was cut off by the girl he was holding.

"Rai! This is not your fault!" The Dragon of Fire said more forcefully. "Chase Young is a sick and twisted villain who wants to torture and kill you. You are the victim here. Stop worrying about us and focus on defeating the one who wants you dead. No one blames you for these things and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She finished looking him in his emerald eyes.

Raimundo sighed. He knew she was right but that didn't stop him from feeling worried about everyone that had a place in his heart. But he also knew that arguing with her would just be a waste of energy. Of course he would never admit any of this.

"Good." She said reading his expression and knowing that he understood that she was right. He smiled at how well she knew him.

"I still don't like it." Rai said. "But I don't really have a choice do I?" It was somewhat a rhetorical question but he got a sad nod from Kimiko and Master Fung.

"Kimiko is right. This is not your fault. But I am afraid, Raimundo, that there will be a challenge of great power you will face. Chase Young is after you and you will have to fight him." Master Fung told the Brazilian.

There was a silence as everyone thought of the terror they could be facing. Then the Dragon of Earth asked a question that needed an answer.

"Master Fung, why is Raimundo the one Chase Young wants?"

"Well now that is another new thing I have discovered. First Raimundo is the only Shoku Warrior and team leader so that does not help. But that is not the real reason Chase Young wants to destroy him. Since your promotion Raimundo, there has been a presence of some kind of power I could not place. It was unique, and I knew it was coming from you. Dojo has also felt the presence."

"That's right kid and let me tell you its pretty powerful. I feel like I have felt it before but just like Fungmister I don't know what it is." said the little green dragon.

"I have a new power?" Rai asked with interest and a hint of excitement. "That's...well incredible."

"Yes Raimundo it is incredible but it's also very dangerous. Like Dojo said it contains mighty strength and Chase Young knows that. This is why I believe he seeks to destroy you. But since neither I nor Dojo could identify what this power is I contacted Master Monk Guan to see if he would know because he has been around much longer than I have. When I described the presence I felt he insisted he come and feel for himself."

"Master Monk Guan is coming here to the temple?" The youngest boy of the group asked energetically.

"Yes Omi he should be here soon." Master Fung replied.

"I am here." said a familiar voice. Everyone turned and took in the presence of Master Monk Guan. He breathed in heavily. "I can feel the power Fung. And I know what it is. It is a power that I have not felt for over fifteen hundred years."

"Well what is it? Don't leave us hanging." Dojo said impatiently.

"This power is indeed unique and very rare. It is a strength that not everyone can understand or control. I do not know everything about it but what I do know is that it is so powerful that it could lead the world to chaos no matter if you are Heylin or Xiaolin if it is controlled by a person not strong enough. There is only one person who ever possessed it. Raimundo," Master Monk Guan addressed Rai directly. "This ability you have was created by Grand Master Dashi."

Out of everything the monks heard that night, this was what shocked them the most. Everyone was speechless.

"You know if we keep startling the kids like this one of them is likely to pass out." Dojo said looking at Omi in particular.

"Guan do you know anything more?" Master Fung asked getting his first shock of the night.

"Only what Dashi trusted in me to know. He told me that this ability contains so much power, it very complicated to control. He, Chase and I were the only ones who knew what it was but of course Dashi was the only one who truly knew. Dashi only used the power once when there was a great evil that would have shattered the balance of the world. Both Chase and I witnessed the strength of it. This explains why Chase is after Raimundo. He could feel the presence from the power and wants to destroy him so he can't use it."

"This is overwhelming news. And I believe this is going to bring a great war to us. We must get you monks ready for what Chase Young plans to do. But for now you must rest. We have learned very many things tonight and you will need your strength for the new training. Guan will you stay and assist me?" Master Fung turned to his fellow master.

"Yes of course Fung. I will be here until this threat passes." Master Monk Guan said bowing. Master Fung bowed in return and left the room.

Omi and Clay stood up to go. "Hey Dojo, 'member Master Shu and Master Li owe us twenty bucks." Clay said in his accent.

"Really?" He finally told her?" Dojo asked looking at Kimiko and Raimundo.

"'Course he did. Your blinder than my daddy walking around the ranch after sunset, I mean jus' look at 'em." Clay smiled.

"Oh yeah your right." Dojo said observing Raimundo with his arm around Kimiko.

"Wait you guys put a bet on when I would tell Kim?" Rai asked glaring at them. Kimiko just giggled.

"Come on let's skedaddle and get our money." Clay said quickly taking in the glare. He scooped up Dojo and they ran out the door as Rai threw the pillow he was sitting on at them. He then sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"Rai, are you okay?" The Japanese asked.

"Huh," Raimundo suddenly turned his head to her. He had been thinking hard of what he now held in him. "Oh yeah I'll be fine. Go ahead." He smiled at her weakly and she smiled reassuringly in return.

Once his Kimiko and Omi had left the leader gave out a groan and flopped on his back.

"Raimundo, I would like to speak to you for a moment please." Master Monk Guan's voice said. Rai sat up with a start. He didn't know the master was still there. He got up and walked to the Xiaolin hero.

"I understand that this must be a lot to take in." Guan began.

"Well yeah it's a little overwhelming when you come in here and tell me that I posses a power that could cause the world to basically explode if it's in the wrong hands. Well if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty reckless. What if I bring the world down?"

Neither Raimundo nor Master Monk Guan noticed Kimiko turn her head around the corner. Seeing that they were talking she hid herself behind the wall and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Listen to me Bobo. I know that Dashi himself must have chosen you to wield this power. He would not give it to someone who could not handle it. You may seem confused now but the way to use this power and the knowledge to keep it from destroying the world will come to you. You must believe you are strong enough."

Rai smirked at the name. He hated it when Omi called him that but when Master Monk Guan did it, it was just his thing. Could he really believe that he was able to control this power? Well it was never good to contradict Grand Master Dashi so it was best to just wait. The Dragon of Wind still had doubts but they were definitely smaller.

"Thanks Master Monk Guan." Rai gave the bald man a genuine smile, then bowed and left to go to his room. Kimiko who had been listening also smiled at Guan's last words. She quickly ran to her room before Raimundo could see her.

"Oh yeah sleep is going to come to me so easily." Raimundo said sarcastically as he got within earshot of everyone's cubicles.

"But Raimundo this-" Omi began coming from his 'room'.

"Sarcasm Omi." Kimiko interrupted smiling at the slang killing monk. She walked over to Rai and put her hand in his.

"Oh yes thank you Kimiko." Omi smiled back then went back onto his mat.

"Good night y'all." Clay said passing Rai and Kimiko coming back from collecting his money. "Oh and Rai, I was right wasn't I?" The Texan asked slyly winking at the two.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "You were, now go to bed before I smack you." Clay just chuckled and closed his curtain. Yeah Clay was right about telling Kimiko but he didn't want it rubbed in his face.

Kimiko didn't know what Clay meant. She turned quizzically to the tan boy next to her.

Taking in her expression Rai said. "He told me over and over again that I should just tell you how I felt about you and I finally did and he was right that you felt the same way and it would be the smartest thing I've ever done."

"That's one smart Cowboy for you." She then leaned up and kissed Rai on the cheek. "Good night." She said sweetly.

"That's all I get after a day like this?" He asked with mischievous eyes. Kimiko rolled her eyes and put her hands on his chest and he held her in his arms. She kissed him softly.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." He said as he gave his signature smirk. She turned from him rolling her eyes yet again and pushed her curtain to the side.

"Oh Raimundo. Just so you know, I believe in you." She smiled. She got a gratifying smile in return.

"Sweet dreams Kim." Rai said softly and he went into his 'room'. This night just got a little easier.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really hope you liked it! Okay so you now know a little more about Chase's plan but next chapter I promise you'll know it all. Next chapter is all about Chase! :D And well Wuya and Jack thrown in there. **


	5. Chase's Plan

**Chapter 5: Chase's Plan**

**Dun dun dun! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been kinda lazy. :) Anyways thanks to XSrules95, Spottedwind19, windlordx12, TheXGrayXLady, and DarknessMoon96 for reviewing and special thanks to Joemon8 for reviewing and for giving me an idea. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and Review and I'll give you a virtual hug! :)**

Jack Spicer silently propelled himself down to the cliff that was the entrance of Chase Young's lair. He walked to the doors with his head held high and knocked loudly. The doors opened and Jack ran in.

"Chase! Chase! Chase!" The red head screamed.

"What is it Spicer?" Chase Young said bored from atop his throne.

"I got the Wu!" Jack said ignoring his mentor's uninterested tone.

"What's this? Jack you actually accomplished getting the Shen-Gong Wu?" Wuya asked with wide eyes.

"Don't sound so shocked. I can kick some Xiaolin butt when I want to." Jack said a little wounded.

The black crow that had been with the genius flew up to his master and cawed.

"Well according to my minion, you had a monk attached to your leg until he attacked him." The Heylin warlock said rising from his seat.

"So I had a little help, the point is I got the Wu." Jack said holding up the Heart of Jong. "Yipe!" He then screeched when Chase swooped down with amazing speed and snatched the Wu.

"Yes this is good. I need this for the plan." Chase stated.

"Yeah….. so now that I got the Wu like you asked, will you please tell me what your evil plot is? Please!" The Prince of Darkness begged getting on his knees with his hands clasped together. Jack had come to Chase's lair a few days ago asking to be an apprentice. Again. It was perfect timing for Chase that Jack showed up. It turned out he needed the mechanic teen for his plot to rule the world. Jack was all too happy to steal the Heart of Jong for Chase from the monks. But he didn't get to know the plan for world domination until he came back with it.

The evil doer sighed. "My plan worm, is to take over this pathetic world using an army of dark warriors much like Mala Mala Jong. But my army will not be made of Shen-Gong Wu. Except for the Heart of Jong that is. This is where I will need your expertise again. My soldier's will be partly robot."

Jack squealed with excitement. He was ecstatic that his idol was going to let him be a part of taking over the world.

"Now go over to that corner and begin." Chase told Jack pointing to the far side of the room where there were a bunch of parts and a blue paper with a design on it.

Jack nodded his head eagerly and skipped over to his work corner. He slipped on one of the parts and gave out a yelp as he landed on his butt. Chase groaned and rolled his eyes. "If there was anyone else..." He silently said to himself.

"Chase, how do you plan on using the Heart to power your army when there is only one?" Wuya asked from her spot by the waterfall in between Jack and the dark haired man.

"Now that is an idea I took from none other than Hannibal Bean. When he made Jack a zombie and multiplied him the monks had trouble stopping them for a while because of the numbers. Of course I won't use a spineless weak zombie impersonating the King of Wimps himself. That was Beans downfall. Using that machine to multiply one powerful monster to create a most evil army will be my success." Chase Young said grinning evilly as he walked over to a medium sized case by his throne. "Hannibal, you should learn to keep his mouth shut."

The case was metal and glass and was attached to wires that went through the case and out to a big tube looking thing that was the multiplying machine. The dome was giving off electricity that had an odd black and red glow. Inside the case was Hannibal Roy Bean glaring at the yellow eyes of Chase Young. Hannibal didn't say anything, he just glared. Suddenly he tried to ram at the glass and was shot backwards by an electric shock and went into the other side. He gave out a piercing scream of pain as he was shocked again and he fell to the bottom of his cage. His body was shaking as he lifted himself up somewhat. Chase laughed mercilessly.

"Save your energy Bean, I won't be using lightning to power your copy machine." He said wickedly.

"It is a very genius plan, but are you sure you can trust Jack with this. Those Xiaolin warriors destroy his stupid contraptions every time." Wuya said looking away from the once brilliant and powerful Hannibal Bean and looked at her nails. She had no sympathy for the evil food product. He was a deceiving and most evil creature who had betrayed her one too many times.

"That is why it's only going to be partly robot. The rest will be Heylin magic. That will keep the monks from destroying them so easily. In fact it will be nearly impossible." Chase replied to Wuya's doubts on the sad example of an evil genius.

What neither Heylin sorcerer noticed was Jack had been listening silently the whole time. He wanted to know more about Chase's plan. He couldn't help but wince as he watched Hannibal in pain. But like Wuya didn't have sympathy for him. Nobody liked him. Then Jack sneered at their lack of faith in him though.

"What are you going to do about the Wind Dragon? Is the power he possesses really that powerful?" His ears perked up when Wuya asked this. What new power did Raimundo have?

"Oh don't worry, I have plans for him. And yes, this power can do more than you could understand. You think you've seen Dashi at his most powerful? Well that would be a lie because you haven't seen what I have. And now the Shoku Warrior has that thing that makes Dashi that powerful." Chase replied his voice grave.

"What I do not understand is why you're wasting time torturing him. Shouldn't you just get it over with if he's such a threat to our plan?" Wuya asked. Chase had kept most of this part of the plan secret. But now that they were getting closer to their goal she wanted to know.

"In order for me to destroy him we have to make him so weak there is no chance he can use the Power of Dashi before our plan is complete. Just going after him will trigger the powers defensive state. He would defeat us as easily as he defeats Jack on a daily basis. But if we can weaken his will enough we can kill him with no ire at all. Almost drowning the fire girl did just that. It caused him so much pain he lost his himself partly. If we can keep crumbling his soul than we can end our quest in turning him to ashes." Chase said darkly as a black ball of light formed in his palm.

A clatter of metal caused Wuya to jump and two pair of eyes narrowed toward Jack. He looked up and laughed uneasily. "Sorry," The evil genius said in a high pitched voice. He had been listening so intently he wasn't paying attention to the couple of robot parts on the edge of the table. They crashed to the floor when Jack pushed them too far.

"Watch what you're doing Spicer!" Chase scolded. "Come Wuya we must leave the worm to his toys."

"Don't be so clumsy Jack." Wuya stated as she stood up and walked away with Chase.

Jack turned back to his work. The conversation he heard reeled in his head. It wasn't just world domination Chase was after. This time he intended to kill one of the Xiaolin losers. Chase was getting dangerously evil. Now Jack Spicer was all about evil and taking over the world, but murder? In reality it was a little unavoidable when you have a goal of ruling the universe but it was more personal when it was a certain person you knew. And in this case it was Raimundo Pedrosa. Hey, Chase even admitted to almost killing Kimiko just to get to the Brazilian.

The red headed teen was confused by these thoughts and the wondered why it seemed to bother him so much. He continued to work on the demon Chase wanted designed to take his mind off it.

It was rather cool looking and it was huge. Like massive. It was going to take this evil boy forever to just get one piece done. The design looked very evil and it almost scared Jack to look at it. But he couldn't tell anyone that. They didn't take him seriously as it was. But the demon didn't look complete either. The only thing Jack was building was a helmet, a breastplate, gloves, shin guards and boots. There was nothing else. The Heylin magic must be what filled the holes. Oh yeah, the Xiaolin Warriors were going to have one hell of a time when this was finished. A grin replaced Jack's slightly worried look and got down to business.

**Review! REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And if any of you have ideas I'd love to hear them. :) I promise to update soon!**


	6. New Moves

**Chapter 6: New Moves **

**Hey fellow XS fanatics! Sorry it took me so long to update my dad has been hogging the computer a lot and I've been a little lazy lately too. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Virtual hugs for ****Spottedwind19****, ****XSrules95, windlordx12, Joemon8, and Starzies for reviewing! ****Read and Review this chapter and you'll get more virtual hugs!**

Raimundo had been woken up very early that morning by Master Fung. He was told that being leader, Shoku Warrior, and now the one to hold such great power he had to do several hours of special training. Rai moaned as he rolled towards his clothes. After tying his sash around his waist he slowly made his way outside. It was barely dawn and Raimundo yawned loudly. It was going to be a long day.

&%&%&%&%

The Brazilian was lying on his back in the middle of the kitchen table. He was taking heavy breaths as he tried to slow his heart rate. It had been a brutal morning. It was around the time that the others were to wake for training so Master Fung allowed him Raimundo to rest for a couple minutes before the rest of his team came for breakfast.

The Wind Dragon had gone through numerous exercises. Some were to control his emotions and to keep calm in stressful situations. Some were the actual physical training and learning new moves as a Shoku Warrior. It all contained a lot of meditation, patience, endurance and strength. Needless to say Rai was exhausted.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay walked into the kitchen sleepily. Raimundo could feel their presence and said. "Hey guys."

"Raimundo my friend why are you up so early? It usually takes a very long time to wake you from your deep sleeping abilities." Omi said with confusion and shock written all over his face.

"Special training with the Fungmister. It has to do with being leader and Shoku ranking and junk like that." Rai said in reply choosing to ignore Omi and his comment about how lazy he could be.

"You look exhausted Rai." Kimiko said a little worried as she leaned down and pecked him on the lips in a good morning fashion.

"I'm fine. Really." He said very unconvincingly.

"Rai, partner you look deader than a possum under my daddy's tractor, are you sure your alrigh'?" Clay noticed as he went to the cupboard and grabbed the cereal and then went to the fridge for the milk.

"I promise I'll be fine. It was just a lot of work this morning." Raimundo had removed himself from a top the table and now was sitting next to Kimiko on the bench. He groaned as he had to use the muscles in his sore legs. He was really starting to hate being the only one to have brutal training in the wee hours of the morning.

"You should eat something, to get your strength back." The Fire Dragon told the green eyed boy next to her. She poured him a bowl of cereal and put in front of him. "Eat." He grunted and began eating. A few minutes later Dojo slithered in.

"Look alive kids, Master Fung want you in the training grounds in five minutes." The green dragon told them. They all grunted in response letting him know they understood but didn't particularly like it.

"C'mon guys, this training isn't just another day. You'll be training to defeat whatever thing Chase Young has planned."

"Yeah Dojo we got it." Rai sighed swallowing his last spoonful of cereal.

Five minutes later the four Dragons were outside in the training yard. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan approached them and they straightened their backs.

"Young monks, last evening we learned of the reason Chase Young wishes to destroy Raimundo, and I am afraid that coming with Chase's final blow he is planning to use the Heart of Jong for something sinister to help him take over the world. This could create an all out war between our two forces. I cannot pretend that we are all not in great danger. We must prepare you for what lies ahead." Master Fung spoke in a fearful calm. The four teenagers looked at him worried at his tone of voice. They were all about to witness a devastating war.

"Now Master Monk Guan will take Omi and Kimiko for the first part while I take Clay and Raimundo. We will switch halfway through and then show the others what we've learned at the end of the course." With that the Dragons split and the training began.

&%&%&%&%&

Two weeks later the two maters, four teenagers and one dragon were all together at the center of the training grounds.

"Alright young ones it is time to show your progress. Omi would you like to go first?" Master Fung asked the Water Dragon.

"Oh yes Master Fung. I will show everyone how perfect and strong I am." Omi smiled proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes but kept silent. Omi walked in front of the dummies that littered the yard. He lifted his hands above his head his palms to the sky.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" Omi squealed and a huge whirlpool of water formed above his yellow head. He flung it forward and it destroyed most of the dummies. Everyone clapped at the destruction and Omi bowed at their praise.

"Well done Omi." Master Monk Guan said. "Next move if you please." Omi nodded vigorously and got into a crane like stance.

"Wudai Storm, Ice!" Ice spears came raining down from above and speared more unsuspecting dummies. More applause and bowing followed this move.

"Very good young one." Master Fung told the short monk. Omi bowed and ran to sit next to Kimiko. "Clay it is your turn."

The Earth Dragon stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. He took in a deep breath and tipped his hat upwards.

"Wudai Canyon, Earth!" HE yelled as he smacked his palms onto the ground. A great rumble went through the earth and the ground collapsed from right under the new dummies that were set up by the elder monks. His friends clapped for him.

"Very good Clay. Now please show the other move." Master Fung said to the Texan.

Clay grinned and squat down into a box like formation. Then with one swift motion he banged his head at the earth as he screamed,

"Wudai Mountain, Earth!"

Pillar after pillar of rock shot out of the ground and into the groups of not destroyed dummies and crushed them into oblivion. Again the watchers clapped for the impressive move.

"Most impressive." Master Fung said. "Kimiko you next please."

The Japanese smiled and nodded. Once she was positioned in front of the newly replaced dummies she breathed in gathering her chi. She put her hands together in a gun like way pointing forward.

"Wudai Volcano, Fire!" Kimiko screeched and a long and large stream of fire came from her fingers. It hit a good number of the dummies and they instantly burst into flames. The two masters and three boys clapped for their friend and she grinned brightly as she blew a small flame out from her fingertips like she did when she did something cool.

Good control Kimiko." Master Fung praised and gestured for her to continue with her next move.

Kimiko raised her right arm up and held her hand in a way as if she was holding a stick.

"Wudai Whip, Fire!" She screamed and a long thin whip of fire came from her raised arm. She flung it around at the dummies and they caught fire in an explosion. Slashing the fire whip around, she demolished the rest of her dummies. Clapping was heard and pleased with her work Kimiko smiled prettily and walked to her friends.

"And the girl is hot." Raimundo teased. She playfully slapped him and giggled. He gave her a one armed hug. He and Kimiko had decided earlier that they would keep their public displays of affection at a minimum for Master Fung and Omi's sake. They were supported by being together and most of everyone had expected it. They didn't want to get into trouble by their teacher by being to outgoing and Omi asked way too many questions for his own good. Keeping it on the down low was the best policy.

"Excellent, Raimundo it is your turn." Master Fung said. Master Monk Guan had a pleased look on his face at the tremendous job the students were doing. Dojo was lazily picking at his tail but was still impressed by the events happening before him.

Once new dummies had been set up, Rai stepped forward and stared at the lifeless mannequins he was to crush.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" The leader yelled as he spun down low onto his hands and sticking his legs in the air. A winding circle of wind violently came from his raised feet and slashed its way through the dummies cutting them with razor sharp gusts. His fellow Dragons were amazed and clapped like they did for everyone else.

"Most impressive Raimundo." Master Monk Guan said, "Now show them your other move. He was obviously proud of the moves he had taught they monks and seemed especially excited about the next one the Shoku Warrior was an about to show.

Both Raimundo and Clay smirked knowingly. Clay had watched Rai progress with this move and knew what was to come. The others waited anxiously for it to begin.

Once again Raimundo stood staring at his enemy as they were set up, because he had destroyed almost all of the ones before. He placed closed fists right next to each other in front of him and cried,

"Shoku Dragon Rage, Wind!" Great and powerful winds burst from Rai's wrists and formed together to create a dragon-looking element. It was so detailed it could have been a real dragon had it not looked like its scales were moving. The dragon of raging air swiftly swooped down on all the dummies in the training yard and demolished them to dust. Nothing was left. Omi, Kimiko, Master Fung and Dojo all stood amazed at this. Clay and Master Monk Guan even looked awed even though they had seen it before.

"Raimundo that was most impressive. And very powerful. Well done. Well done indeed." Master Fung said.

"I was shocked just as much as you are at the power of this move Fung." Master Monk Guan spoke. "It seems that this is a favored power of Raimundo. I also believe that the Power of Dashi strengthens this elemental move."

"This is good news. You have all done exceptionally well with learning your new moves. You all deserve a good rest. Tomorrow you will have normal training for half a day. Then we shall have a meeting on anything new we know about Chase Young. You are all dismissed." Master Fung said and he and the Xiaolin hero bowed, the students bowed back. Then both turned and walked into the temple.

"Whoo-wee, that move never ceases to amaze me Rai. I wouldn' want to get on yer bad side, that's for sure." Clay told his friend and he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks dude." Rai smiled at the large blonde. Kimiko came up to him and squeezed her hand into his.

"That was awesome!" She cooed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am also very impressed by your achievement at that move Raimundo. " Omi said sensibly. It was rare to get a compliment from the Chinese that did not have a 'but' attached to the end.

"Thanks guys really. That was pretty damn good wasn't it?" The cocky Dragon of Wind said. Clay and Kim just rolled their eyes.

"Now don't start getting a head like Omi." Kimiko said jokingly. The three older teens laughed.

"But Raimundo's head is nothing like mine. Can it change in a quick flash like lightning?" Omi said naïve as ever.

"Never mind there lil' partner. Now I say we all go to the kitchen and get us some grub, I'm starvin'." Clay said in a thick accent. He and Omi turned to go. Kimiko followed but then stopped when Raimundo didn't move along with her hand. She looked back at him and saw his eyes all glassy.

"Rai are you okay?" She asked and her brows knitted.

Raimundo continued to stare. He could not speak, he couldn't even move. A weird sensation started in his chest then coursed through his whole body. Suddenly it began to burn and he shook violently. Next the leader began to see darkness. The daylight and Kimiko's worried face vanished and he was gone.

**Okay so this wasn't my best chapter. I feel like it's rushed. I just needed to get this one done so I could continue onto my next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. And so encouraging 'I can't wait for more' and 'this story is excellent' comments wouldn't hurt either. **


	7. Dashi Calling

**Chapter 7: Dashi Calling**

**Yay for chapter 7! I hope you all like this chapter. I've been having writers block lately which sucks but I have plans for later chapters that I love and hope you all will too. :) Virtual hugs to Spottedwind19, DarknessMoon96, zero lover, Joemon8, XSrules95, windlordx12! You guys are awesome for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: You know I've been forgetting this a lot lately, I hope that doesn't get me in trouble. Anyway I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, like previously stated if I did there would be another freakin season already!**

Kimiko watched in terror as Raimundo's hand slipped from hers and his body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rai!" She screamed kneeling down by his head and lifting it up. Clay and Omi heard her outburst and came running back from the temple entrance.

"What in tarnation jus' happened?" Clay asked kneeling next to Kimiko. Omi stood on the other side of her cause let's face it he really didn't need to kneel.

"I don't know! I was just about to follow you guys when Rai went all rigged and then he just passed out!" The Fire Dragon cried. It was so bizarre, had he worked too hard? He seemed fine after all their demonstrations.

"We must get him inside!" Omi said worriedly. Clay nodded and he picked Raimundo up and threw him over his shoulder gently.

The three made their way to the temple to find Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. Finally the teens found the two men having tea in the kitchen. Kimiko retold the story of the Wind Dragons collapse and Master Monk Guan thought for a moment.

"Do not worry yourselves young ones. I believe Raimundo is going through some stages of his new power. This must be how Dashi intends on teaching him how to use it. We must let him rest and take this course. I do not know how long he will be out but this is a good thing." He said to a worried cheese ball, a frowning cowboy and a misty eyed Japanese.

"There seems to be no other explanation to it so we should do as Master Monk Guan says." Master Fung commanded. Clay nodded and took his unconscious leader to the medical wing and laid him down on one of the beds. Kimiko looked down at her love with said eyes.

"He's gonna be alrigh' Kim, you know tha'." Clay comforted noticed her distraught look.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but worry. You know?" She asked looking at the Texan.

Clay nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

"My friends, Raimundo will be just fine." Omi said with confidence. "He will be with us fighting before we see it!" He didn't like it when his friends were said, even if he was worried about Rai too.

"Omi do you mean before we know it?" Kimiko asked unbelievably. How did he mix THAT one up? They yellow monk just gave her a blank stare. Clay sighed and shook his head.

"Probably. Come on I'm still starvin' and there ain't much we can do here." He told the other two. Omi complied and began to walk out. Kimiko stayed rooted by Rai's bed.

"Kimiko are you not coming?" Omi asked.

"The raven haired girl hesitated. "No, I want to say here." She sat down on the edge of the bed. She just didn't want to leave Raimundo's side. She grabbed the tan hand of the Brazilian in her pale one.

Clay looked at her understandingly. "We'll bring you some grub, cause I know you're hungry too." She smiled at him gratefully. The large blonde and short baldly left. Kimiko looked back down to Rai. He was breathing steadily and his eyes were darting back and forth under his lids which could only mean that he was dreaming. But of what?

Raimundo's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. He looked around him taking in scenery of a field of green grass. Standing up and brushing himself off he turned and saw in the distance a bridge and a small town. Where was he? And what the hell was going on?

Turning back the other way Rai stumbled backwards a couple of steps shocked at what he saw. Grand Master Dashi was standing before him in a ray of sunshine.

"Well hello again Dragon of the Wind." Dashi said pleasantly. Rai recalled when he had met the grand master briefly after opening the puzzle box to imprison Wuya again.

"Um, hi Grand Master Dashi…." He said clearly still a little confused on what was going on. Dashi looked at him patiently for a few more seconds then smiled at the dawning of realization of Raimundo's face. Was this the thing where Dashi was going to teach him how to use the power?

"Yes Raimundo, I am going to teach you how to control the power I've given you. " Dashi said nodding his head. Wow…..Creepy.

"It's very complex and most things you will have to discover on your own. When you've completed the goal of today's stage out of three you will wake up at the temple. The harder you work the faster you'll wake up." He continued on explaining.

"Alright. What am I going to do?" The brunette asked understanding now that he was going to have some kind of training today then pass out two more times for some more kind of training. He was all too ready to master his new power and defeat Chase Young. But there was something in the back of his mind nagging.

"Today you will show me your moves of your element. I will teach you one move when I believe you have impressed me enough. Next time we will work on your knowledge of the new power you have to better understand what is to be used for. That is when you will have to find things out for yourself. And the third, well when we get there I'll explain. Now do you think you can impress the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time?" Dashi said cockily smirking.

Raimundo folded his arms and grinned his own smirk. "Bring it on."

Raimundo was leaning over with his hands on his knees. He had never been more exhausted in his life. Dashi was a much tougher coach than Master Fung and Master Monk Guan combined. The big difference between the teachings was that Dashi made it not only challenging but fun. It was something Rai could get into. But it was wearing his body out. He pulled his head up to look at Dashi. That stupid smirk was on his face. Was this how the others felt when he would smirk? It was really irritating and Rai found himself getting angry and discouraged.

"That time was better but you didn't use your diaphragm enough. If you don't you'll run out of air and you won't be able to complete the attack. You know what it's supposed to look like and that wasn't it." Dashi said giving him constructive criticism.

Raimundo ground loudly. This was pointless, there was no way he could master this move. He wasn't even sure he was the right guy to possess such a power. He would mess up somehow and destroy the whole freaking world! "You know what its break time." Rai growled. He turned without waiting for an answer and walked to a large rock in the field and sat on it.

Dashi didn't call him back. He knew something was troubling him and it wasn't the fact that he hadn't gotten the move yet.

"Dashi!" A voice called out. Turning the grand master saw a younger looking Dojo slither to him carrying a pink bundle.

"You didn't wash my white shirt with red socks again did you!" Dashi cried.

"I'm sorry! You know I have a short attention span and it was accident!" Dojo defended. He glanced around and noticed Rai on the rock. "Hey who's the kid?"

"The one who will carry on the Power of Dashi." Dashi simply replied. Dojo's eyes went wide. Sighing forgetting about his ruined shirt he walked to the teenage boy and sat next to him on the large rock.

"What's troubling you? And don't say nothing cause you know very well that it's not going to work." The Xiaolin Warrior warned. Raimundo sighed and looked out distantly.

"Why me?" The Wind Dragon put it simply.

Dashi had sort of figured he'd be asked this. After all anyone would wonder why out of everyone Dashi chose them himself to possess a power that only Dashi previously held. To fill the shoes of a grand master, greatest Xiaolin hero, the one to capture Wuya in the first puzzle box fifteen hundred years ago were big shoes to fill.

"There are several reasons. Why do you want to know?" He asked. Although the curiosity should be enough but Dashi didn't believe that was the reason Raimundo wanted to really know.

"Because I'm reckless, Im cocky, a showoff and I've made so many mistakes. I teamed up with Wuya for a time and for a dumb ridiculous reason! The way Master Monk Guan talked about this power scares me. If it really has the power to destroy the world if in the wrong hands then why would you choose me to hold it?" Rai asked in a rush and then looked at his new teacher. He had just brought out all his flaws that affected his life the most.

Dashi studied the young Dragons face. He didn't believe in himself. That was something that needed to be changed.

"Raimundo, do you know who you just explained in your little rant there?" He asked. The Shoku Warrior shook his head slightly. "Me. "Dashi finished. "I was exactly like that, especially at your age. I still am cocky and a show off. Now I never did anything as stupid as join the Heylin but I had my share of mistakes. You're being too hard on yourself. Think of all the good things you've done. Master Fund chose you to be the leader and the first Shoku Warrior. You've obviously done something right. Now the first reason I chose you was because I knew you could handle it because you are the most like me in a lot of ways." Dashi let this sink in for a moment.

"How did you know so much about me?" Rai asked. He had never really met Dashi in person. How could he see these things?

"When you opened that puzzle box to trap Wuya it would only open to the person who most needed to open it. That being you already tells me a lot about you. Even as a spirit I could tell something coming from you that reminded me of well…..me." Dashi said wisely. This fifteen year old man was a great motivational speaker.

"And one last thing is I know you will understand and control the strength of this power. Like I'm sure Guan told you, I've only used it once and it does have the power to destroy everything in its path if not in the right hands. But this is why I chose you. It can only be used in certain situations. Now there is always times when it seems evil has conquered the world but others are worse than most. To determine when those times to use the power are most needed is something that the holder must understand. But we'll talk more about this the next time you pass out and come to this vision world of mine. The point is I chose you for these reasons and you have to trust my decision and trust yourself. If you don't believe you can do this then we're going to be here for a really long time." Dashi finished telling Raimundo. He was satisfied with his talk and watched as Rai looked out into the distance.

Raimundo let everything Dashi said sink into his skull. Maybe he was too hard on himself. He would never admit it but what Dashi said made him feel a lot better. He didn't want this to get to his head but it felt good to know that he was chosen for the reason that he was most like Grand Master Dashi in so many ways. A smile spread across his face.

Taking that as sign of realization Dashi stood up. "Now come on let's try that move again." He walked away from the rock and faced the big field of grass. Dojo came up next to him. He wanted to watch what this kid could do. If he really was the one who was going to have the power then Dojo wanted to see what made him so special.

Rai followed and faced his teacher. "Thanks Master Dashi." He bowed to the Xiaolin Hero getting a bow in return. "Hey Dojo." He greeted the dragon. Dojo just looked confused and Rai shook his hand at him as a 'I'll explain later kind of way'.

Turning he faced the endless ocean of grass. Dashi was right; he needed to believe in himself. Just as Master Monk Guan had told him and just as Kimiko did. He spread his legs out and placed his arms to his side with his palms facing the ground. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes.

When he opened them they were not just green anymore. There were silver specks throughout them. He felt the power of trusting in himself.

**Mwahaha! I don't really think you can count this as a cliffhanger cuz you wont know what Dashi teaches Rai until later. I think it will be cooler this way. I hope you liked this chapter so please review! Things will be more exciting in the next chapter with some Chase plotting to give it spice. You didn't think I told you EVERYTHING he has planned did you? REVIEW!**


	8. It's a Trap

**Chapter 8: It's a Trap**

**Yay FINALLY for chapter 8! I am so so so so so SO sorry it took me so long to update! In case you readers haven't read my Meme then I'll explain again. *Takes in deep breath* I usually write my chapters on my ipod cuz I always have it with me but I accidently disabled it to where I have to plug it into my itunes and usually this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that my brother in law decided to mess with the computer so I did have my itunes. And then finally he fixed it but my old itunes isn't even there so it doesn't recognize my ipod! So basically my ipod is still in a coma and my itunes is lost. But I decided that I could wait anymore to keep this story going so Im basically re-writing this whole chapter. And it totally wasn't fair for you guys to wait so long either, so here we are! Virtual hugs to Spottedwind19, angel-devil-2009, XSrules95, TheXGrayXLady, and windlordx12 for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you review this one too! Read and Review friends! Even if you are mad it took me so long cuz once again IM SORRY! Read and Review!**

"You have done very well Raimundo. I knew you would be able to accomplish it once you trusted yourself." Dashi told his student after he was satisfied with the way he performed the new move.

"All thanks to you Master Dashi." Rai bowed to the fifteen hundred year old man.

"Until next time young Dragon of the Wind. I am sure you will be able to handle what comes your way until then. Things have only just begun." Dashi told him bowing too. Next thing Rai knew he was passed out again. Before he could even hit the floor he disappeared. Dashi looked to the sky and Dojo slithered onto his shoulder.

"You haven't told him everything yet have you?" Dojo asked accusingly.

"Nope. But all in good time he will know and be able to learn from my one big mistake. This way there is no chance of it happening again. No doubt you'll forget all about this when you are actually 1500 years old." Dashi said eyeing the green dragon with an annoyed look. Dojo just shrugged a 'what can you do' shrug. Dashi sighed and looked back at the sky. He knew Raimundo could do it; it just wasn't going to be easy.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The rising sun hit the temple grounds peacefully. It was the next morning from the day the monks showed each other their new moves and Raimundo passing out. In the hospital wing we find Rai breathing evenly on the bed where he was the day previously. Kimiko was leaning against his arm sleeping soundly and at the end of the bed curled like a cute little cat was Omi. The chair on the right side of Rai's bed which had usually held Clay was currently empty. Everything was quiet.

Suddenly Rai began to stir. He groaned slightly and groggily opened his eyes. "Ai, I feel stiff!" the Shoku Warrior complained. He brought his right arm up and rubbed his eye. He glanced down to his left arm wondering why it didn't follow and noticed Kim sleeping on it. Rai smiled and gently stroked her cheek. She looked beautiful while she slept. Then he noticed Omi sleeping in the fetal position at the end of his bed. This made him chuckle softly.

"Well look who finally decided to rise." Rai heard from the doorway. Clay walked in holding a big sandwich. Typical Clay.

"Hey dude." Rai replied simply. "Have you guys been here the whole time? How long have I been out?"

"Yeah we all pretty much been here since ya passed out. Kimiko refused to leave your side but don' worry we made sure she ate." The Texan drawled. Rai gave him a smile of appreciation. "I'll go get Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. They're gonna wanna know tha' yer up."

Tipping his hat, Clay left. Rai decided it was time to wake the other two. He gently nudged Kimiko. She mumbled something incoherent and continued on dozing. The Brazilian sighed then got a mischievous grin on his face. He leaned down and put his lips on the Japanese's pink ones. Kimiko squeezed her eyes for a second then they flew open only to flutter close the next second and kiss her boyfriend back.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said when they parted. She giggled and pecked his lips one more time. Then she got a look of seriousness on her face and punched Rai in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Geez girl you hit hard!" Rai cried rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"That's for scaring me." She replied simply with a glare. Before the Dragon of the Wind could reply back Omi shot up with amazing speed.

"What has happened? Are we under attack?" He squealed looking around in a fighting stance.

"Everything's fine Omi." Rai said. Omi turned to his leader and smiled brightly.

"Raimundo my friend you have not died!" The Chinese boy hugged the older boy with delight. Just then Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Clay and Dojo walked in.

"Raimundo it is good news to see you have awakened." Master Fung said with a smile. Suddenly Dojo attacked Rai in a hug.

"Oh we were so worried about you Raimundo! Don't you ever do something like that to me again! You hear!" Dojo said hysterically.

"Im okay Dojo, I promise now will you please let go your squishing my face!" Rai replied through gritted teeth as he tried to pry the green dragon from him.

"Hehe sorry there. It was just really random for you to faint for no apparent reason though. You had us all worried." Dojo said folding his arms.

"This is true Raimundo. Why did you faint?" Master Monk Guan asked.

"Okay first I did not faint, I passed out. They are completely different." Rai began. Everyone besides Omi rolled their eyes. He just had to be manly didn't he? "Next the reason was because of Dashi. He brought me to this like vision world and taught me a new power with my element and helped me strengthen the ones I just learned. He also said that I was going to pass out two more times so when that happens don't all freak out again. He also warned me that things had only just begun. He was vague but basically what I get out of it is there's going to be another 15'000 years of darkness type of hoopla." Rai finally finished with a breath. Everyone looked amazed. Guan had a small grin on his face. He knew it was something of Dashi's. But also in Guan's face and Master Fung's was a little worry. If Dashi was warning something about evil, it couldn't be good.

"This is all very interesting news. It will be good to know not to worry next time you pass out." Master Fung said.

"Ohhhhh I am so jealous that you got to be taught a new move by Grand Master Dashi! I am most awed at this. Can we pleeeaase see your new move? Can you teach me? Oh I cannot wait!" Omi said excitedly now jumping up and down on the bed.

"Chill Omi, I'll show you!" Rai said as he got up from bed and stretched a little. "I need to stretch my muscles anyway. What Dashi taught me was hard work and my whole body is sore because of it."

The four teens walked out to the training yard. Master Monk Guan and Master Fung followed also curious to the new move Dashi had taught Raimundo. Rai placed his legs apart and faced his palms towards the ground. Then he took in a deep breath.

"Whoo-a WHOA!" Dojo suddenly cried. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Sorry kiddies the new move is going to have to wait I've got a hot one here!"

All the kids went 'ahhhhh' but climbed onto the large Dojo.

"Good luck young ones." Master Fung called after them. "Be safe." He whispered the last part. For some reason he had a strange feeling something unpleasant was going to happen.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

"So what's the Wu?" Raimundo asked the very frequent question. He looked over Kimiko's shoulder, who was holding the scroll and leaning against him. Omi and Clay looked back at them from the front.

"It's called the Mile Mover." The heiress explained. It looked like a large metal ring. "It basically transports the user exactly a mile away from where they just were. Kinda a rip off compared to the Golden Tiger Claws I would say."

"Yes the Golden Tiger Claws are a most impressive Wu but we must not let Jack Spicer or Chase Young get it so_ we_ must!" Omi exclaimed before he and The Dragon of Earth turned towards the front again. Kimiko felt Rai stiffen at the name 'Chase Young' like he always did since the incident. She placed her hand on his knee calmly.

"Everything's going to be okay Rai." She said gently, craning her neck to look back at him. He looked back at her and sighed. He sure hoped she was right.

"Here we are gang. The great city of Greece!" Dojo called. The four dragons 'oohed' and 'awed' at the beat down coliseum they flew over. They landed and Dojo shrunk then Rai picked him up and pointed him out like a diving rod.

"Now if I were a Wu, where would I be?" He said playing his favorite game with Dojo whenever they went to get a Shen-Gong Wu.

"Close. You'd be very close. Like THERE!" Dojo said pointing to something shiny in a pile of rubble.

"Thanks for finding it for me Xiaolin Losers!" Jack Spicer said laughing landing close to the monks. "That Wu is as good as mine!"

"Not so fast Spicer." A cold voice said that sent chills down everyone's back. They all turned and came face to face with Chase Young. Rai immediately stood in front of Kimiko protectively. Clay and Omi sent death glares at the black haired man. Dojo wrapped himself around Clay's hat and Kimiko peeked from behind Rai to glare at Chase too.

"What are you doing here Chase? Since when have you been interested in Wu." Rai asked suspiciously. Why was her there?

"Since I've become interested in destroying you." Chase said evilly. This just caused him to receive harsher glares. "Kimiko, I see you have fully recovered from our last encounter. I'll make sure that doesn't happen next time." He sneered. This caused more anger to go through Raimundo. There was no way he was going to touch her.

Meanwhile Jack had been quietly walking towards the Mile Mover. Omi suddenly noticed this and called out to the others. They all ran to the Wu and Chase disappeared in a flash. The Water Dragon, Goth and Heylin Warlock all reached the Wu at once. It began to glow.

Chase, Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Trio. My Serpents Tail, versus, uh…..what do you have?" Omi asked getting snickers from his teammates. Jack only glared at the bald monk.

"You're Serpents Tail versus my Fancy Feet versus Chase's-"Jack said before Chase cut him off.

"I will not fight with Shen-Gong Wu."

"Fine. The game is a race around the coliseum. First one to the finish line wins." The evil genius said very smoothly and quickly. It sounded sorta like he had been practicing what kind of challenge he would give out. "Let's go..."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They three contestants cried. The scene changed only slightly. The coliseum looked new and Chase, Jack and Omi were at the beginning line of a track. At the end was a finish line where the Wu floated in mid air glowing. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo were in the stands. Kimiko and Clay cheered on their friend but Rai was thinking hard. Something was fishy with the showdown. Something about the Wu wagered wasn't right. But he couldn't think why.

"Gong Yi Tampi!" Screamed three voices and the three took off running. Omi and Chase already were in front of Jack considerably. No surprises there. The surprise was the fact he didn't look phased by the fact. Kimiko, Clay and Dojo shouted encouraging words to the smaller boy of their team. Rai still sat there thinking. Why did the challenge Jack called out sound so rehearsed? Why didn't he look worried even though he was losing? Then something snapped in the leaders head. Jack didn't have the Fancy Feet last! Chase did! They must be working together still! No wonder Jack knew exactly what kind of challenge to give and didn't look the slightest bit worried. Raimundo bolted from his seat and using his wind powers flew himself to the edge of the stands, as close as he could get without interfering with the showdown. "Omi! It's a trap!" Rai screamed.

"NOW Spicer!" Chase yelled after Raimundo's outburst. Then he turned towards Omi and tackled him to the ground. The shocked monk had no time to move out of the way and hit the ground hard. Jack took out the Fancy Feet and cried its name. He sped super fast around the track. He was going to win. But then the showdown would be over and Rai could help the orphaned monk. But once Jack got to the end he stopped right before the finish line. He turned back and gave a now standing Chase a wink and a thumbs up. Chase grinned darkly before turning back to Omi.

"Now little one let's see if you can handle me better than the Fire Dragon did." Chase said giving Omi a perfect open to mock woman and boast about how great he was. But instead he stood glaring at Chase in his fighting stance. He then brought his hand up and did a 'bring it on' gesture with his fingers. Something he could have learned only from Raimundo. Chase charged Omi and to two began to battle ferociously. Kimiko, Clay and Dojo had now made it down to where Raimundo was and watched the fight before them. Omi was indeed handling himself better than Kimiko. But it was most likely because Omi knew Chase's moves better and they all knew why Chase was attacking them in the first place.

Chase threw a punch but Omi dodged. Omi flung a kick but Chase blocked. The fight was becoming a standstill with each side getting in a few good hits each. Omi threw a few hard and fast punches and a forcefull push that knocked Chase on his back.

"You cannot defeat me Chase Young! I know your next move before you do!" Omi said with pride.

"Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to bring out my new moves." Chase replied again with his evil grin. Suddenly the older man was upon the younger. Faster and faster tossing in punches that Omi tried blocking. But each time he was hit and each time it hurt worse. Chase then kicked Omi in the head and the monk flew across the ground and rolled a few yards. Raimundo up in the stands was filled with anger and worry. He couldn't handle just watching Omi be beaten like this!

Chase laughed maniacally walking towards a struggling Omi. "How does it feel Raimundo, to know you can't save your friends? What kind of leader allows his team to go through so much pain? A pretty crappy leader I'd say." He finished as Omi tried to kick Chase. But the dragon man only caught the Chinese boys leg then threw him into the nearby wall.

"Damn it Chase! Leave Omi alone! Leave them all alone! If it's me you want then come and fight me! I'll kick your sorry ass for ever hurting them!" Rai screeched. He couldn't let this keep happening! Omi emerged from the hole he made in the wall. There was a cut on his head and on his right arm, both bleeding. Smaller scratches and bruises were visible now. His clothes were torn and covered in dirt. He looked awful. Omi's wounds only worsened Raimundo's spirit. The pain Chase was causing Omi hurt Rai and so did the words Chase spoke about not being able to protect them.

"Poor Raimundo. Failed to protect his precious Kimiko from almost drowning and now you're going to fail protecting little Omi from being beaten to death." Chase said darkly. He then laughed again at the anguish on the Wind Dragons face. Kimiko was now holding onto his arm trying to help him in any way she could but Rai kept flickering his eyes to Chase and then to Omi then back to Chase. Young was now close again to Omi who still tried to put on a fighting stance.

"You bastard." Rai growled. Chase was hitting all the right pressure points and he knew it!

"Do not listen to him Raimundo!" Omi cried with fear, but determination in his voice. Omi's body was shaking with pain but not the same kind of pain the Brazilian felt.

"Omi's right, don't listen to him!" Kimiko agreed but the fear for Omi's life was apparent in her voice too. A few tears leaked from her eyes. Rai was shaking violently now all over. As much as it pained him to have Chase hurt Kimiko, hurting Omi came to a close second. The little chrome dome was like a little brother to Rai. A family love was what he felt for Omi. He wanted to be able to protect his brother. But he wasn't and it made Rai almost feel sick not being able to do anything.

Jack over at the finish line was watching the whole scene with a confusion clearly written on his face. He wasn't confused because he didn't know what was going on because Chase had made it perfectly clear he was going to torture Raimundo today. And he knew he was supposed to wait at the finish line for Chase to do so before ending the showdown. No Jack was confused because he felt a little worried. Was Chase really going to kill Omi? It felt so ….._wrong._ Jack didn't know why he was feeling this way. Did he actually care for the Xiaolin Losers in so rivalry way? As Chase got close enough to Omi to fire another blow to the cheeseball's head Jack stopped thinking and his hand swung out and grabbed the Mile Mover on the other side of the finish line.

The showdown ended in a flashing light. Not even waiting a second Raimundo flew over to Omi with the other two hot on his heels. The young boy nearly collapsed to the ground if Rai and Clay were not there to catch him. Chase fled to where Jack was now standing with three Shen-Gong Wu.

"Until next time Wind Dragon." Chase barked. Then he flew up into the sky with Jack following close behind in his heli-pack.

"Omi, Omi! Are you alright?" Rai asked his friend. His face was still contorted in the feelings he felt. Hatred, anger, worry, love, worthlessness, fear, relief and pain.

"Do not worry Raimundo, I am the strongest Xiaolin Warrior. I can take more pain than anyone of you." Omi said proudly but you could also tell he was weak. Instead of rolling their eyes and his big headedness the three teens and Dojo laughed. It was good to know the Omi they knew was still there. Kimiko gave Omi a big but gentle hug. She didn't want to hurt Omi anymore than he already was. She was so happy he wasn't in any worse shape and more tears came from her crystal blue eyes.

"Your right Omi you probably could take more than I could bear to watch. Come on we have to get you some medical attention." Raimundo said brotherly, although you could tell there was pain in his voice too. Dojo supersized and Clay picked up Omi and got on. Rai climbed on and pulled Kimiko up right in front of him and held her close both needing the comfort it brought them to be together. The four monks were facing each other as Clay examined Omi's head more closely. The ride home was mixed between relief and fear. There was no sorrow for the lost Shen-Gong Wu, only happiness to see that a teammate friend and brother at heart, was going to be okay.

**WOW. Now that was a long chapter! I really hope you guys liked this! It definitely had humor, romance, action and a part of the plot. What did you guys think? Poor Omi right! I love Omi! I love the fact that Omi is like al little brother to all of them! And Chase smiles evilly a lot in this chapter too but come on! That was some pretty evil stuff he was pulling, the jerk! Please Review! Tell me if you thought the fight between Omi and Chase was good, or bad, or alright, or awesome, or totally suckish. Did you like the chapter in general? Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Virtual hugs for those who review! **


	9. Yin Yang Bracelet

**Chapter 9: Yin Yang Bracelet**

**Yay for chapter 9! Virtual hugs for The Green Seer, TheXGrayXLady, XSrules95, and Spottedwind19 for reviewing! I love you guys. :D You really help when you review. Makes me confident. Anyway see how fast Im updating? Yeah that's how its going to be for now on I promise. Now just a warning but this chapter is kinda full of mushy stuff and like no action really but I think is necessary. So READ AND REVIEW!**

Dojo flew down to the temple swiftly. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay hopped off with Clay carrying the injured Omi. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan came running from inside the temple, both looked worried.

"What has happened?" Master Fung asked. He took Omi from Clay and felt the young monks head. "We must get him to the hospital wing."

They all followed Master Fung into the room that had only just this morning contained Rai. Master Fung began to work on Omi's wounds instantly not needing any assistance from the elder monks who stood nearby.

"What happened?" Master Monk Guan exasperated. He couldn't believe the injuries to Omi. What could have happened to cause such a thing?

"It was Chase Young again." Rai spat darkly glaring at the floor like it had done something to him. Guan had a look of understanding on his face now. It explained how Omi got so beat up and Raimundo's angry attitude.

"That explains it, but what exactly happened?" Master Fung asked. Rai leaned against the wall when Omi started to explain.

"Chase Young and Jack Spicer showed themselves right after we got to the place of the Shen-Gong Wu." Omi spoke rather weakly but still firm. "The three of us got into a three way showdown." Suddenly Omi winced when Master Fung tried to clean the cut on his head.

"When the showdown started, me, Clay and Dojo began to cheer Omi on like usual but Rai sat and seemed to be thinking really hard. And then…." Kimiko filled in for Omi but then trailed off looking at the Wind Dragon.

"Rai, how did ya know it was a trap?" Clay asked speaking for the first time.

Rai looked up from the floor and to Clay and unfolded his arms he didn't realize he had crossed. "Well first off Chase was there in the first place. It was trouble with him just being there. Second Jack sounded way too rehearsed. When he gave the challenge he sounded like he knew exactly what to say. Jack never knows what to say. Third Chase was the one who had the Fancy Feet last, not Jack. I knew then that they must have been working together still. We all knew Chase was out to torture me. Why didn't I see it before?" He suddenly turned and punched to wall. "I should have known Chase was going to do something like this. I was so busy making sure nothing happened to Kimiko that I forgot Chase could use the rest of the people I care about to haunt me! I should have known Kimiko wasn't the only one whose life was in danger. I'm sorry Omi. For my mistake you could have died." Rai whispered the last parts.

The Dragon of Fire walked up to him and turned him around to give him a hug. He held on tightly like it was the only thing keeping him from braking. "This isn't your fault Rai. None of us were expecting this. There was nothing we could do. Chase played dirty by attacking Omi during the middle of a showdown. He knew we couldn't do anything about it." She soothingly said. He needed to understand that none of this made him a bad leader or friend. She knew the words Chase spoke during his fight with Omi had caused Rai pain. He needed to know that none of it was true.

"Kimi's right partner. Chase is a good for nothin' rotten dirty snake. Don' ya dare listen to anything he said abou' ya during that showdown." The Texan agreed with the petite Japanese.

Raimundo finally released Kimiko and looked at everyone in the room. Master Fung had finished dressing Omi's wounds and both looked at Rai too. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah I know but it doesn't change the fact that Chase almost beat Omi to death today. Whether it's my fault or not, Chase is still doing it to get to me so I can't use a power I don't even know how to use yet. I feel helpless to you guys."

"Raimundo." Omi called from the bed. He was now lying back on the pillow resting but still alert to the conversation around him. "I know that if you could have you would not have let this happen. Both for me and Kimiko. But because of Chase Young's cheating ways you could not. The new moves Chase brought out would have injured any of us, including you. I am glad I could keep that from happening to my leader." Omi finished with sincerity. Now normally the younger monk was not this way, but he had his moments. Though he still had a big head he also had a big heart. He grew up a little over the past year and seemed to have more and more of the sincere moments such as now.

Kimiko teared slightly at Omi's words. Dojo cried loudly. Clay grinned tipping his hat down and Master Monk Guan and Master Fung couldn't help but look at the friendship this team shared with gratitude. Raimundo smiled graciously. It was one of the only times Omi had actually acknowledged his leadership. And he did it in a touching way.

"Thanks little bro." Rai said to the chrome dome.

&%&%&%&%&%

For the next few days Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo practiced really hard. They all complained about at first then, couldn't seem to find anything to say when they saw the actual obstacle course they would be practicing on. It was like an evil mix between Master Monk Guan's course, Master Fung's and a couple of new things added. It looked like they were likely to be killed each time they attempted it but they were secretly glad to be pushed to get stronger.

Omi on the other hand complained and complained. Not because of the course but because Master Fung wasn't allowing him to do anything. He told him he needed to rest to get his strength back. So Omi watched from the sidelines having no problem letting his teammates know their flaws each time they fell or got a small scratch.

"Clay! You must be quicker or you will be cut in pieces! Now if this were me up there I'd-"Omi was yelling to the cowboy.

"Alrigh' little buddy I got yer point!" Clay stemmed back. He was still polite as ever but you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Raimundo! You must pay attention or you will be squished like a mouse again!" Omi called out to his new target.

"Bug Omi! Squished like a bug!" Rai yelled back. "Ahh!" Boulders smashed into the ground right where Rai was only seconds ago. All of them were blind folded for this round and it was a lot more difficult.

"See! Now if this were me I could avoid the boulders a lot more-"Omi tried again.

"I got it cheeseball!" The Shoku Warrior screamed annoyed now too.

Omi now turned his attention to the female member. "Kimiko! You must have more upper body strength to get over that wall! Now if this were me I would have much upper body strength and coul- EEP!" Omi was saying before he realized Kimiko had show up right in front of him with fire in her eyes. Omi expected the worse but what she did next scared the crap out of him.

"Omi." She said sweetly. "You want to get better so you can train don't you?"

"Oh yes then I can show you all how it is done by the greatest Xiaolin Monk ever!" The Water Dragon replied happily.

"Well then I suggest, YOU STOP CRITICISING US BEFORE I BRAKE YOUR LEGS!" She shrieked in fury. Omi cowered in fear and nodded his head vigorously.

"Good." Kimiko said sweetly again all anger gone, and flipped back to the obstacle course.

Omi was quiet for a good few hours. But when Master Fung called them for lunch Omi began again when he say how worn out, dirty and scraped up the others were. He told them everything they did wrong and how he would have done them right. Rai, Kimiko and Clay groaned but were too tired to do anything about it.

"Alright kiddies we have a Shen-Gong Wu alert and this one is big. It feels really strange in fact." Dojo came in saying. He indeed felt really weird. It wasn't the normal rash or sneezing felling he got with the other Wu. It was more of a burning, strange feeling. And why did he suddenly feel like he was forgetting something?

&%&%&%&%&

In Chase Young's lair all was quiet as Chase was meditating, Wuya was examining herself in a mirror and Jack was fiddling with something that looked complicated. Suddenly Wuya let out a shriek causing Jack to squeal and drop his….thing.

"Ahhh! A Shen-Gong Wu has revealed itself!" She cried her eyes glowing green and her hair sticking out.

"Alright what's the Wu this time?" Jack asked picking up what he'd dropped and putting it on his work table. It looked like it was a part for the monster he was making for Chase. The thing was nowhere near finished and the Goth didn't realize it was going to take this long to build. It was far harder to construct than any of his Jack-Bots. But he could do it, if he wasn't so lazy.

"It's the Yin Yang Bracelet." Wuya told him. At this Chase's eyes snapped opened. An evil smile twisted up his mouth.

"Jack, Wuya, you will stay here." He commanded them.

"What? But why? We don't want those brats to just get the Wu with nothing to stop them!" Wuya complained. She hadn't gotten to go on any Wu trips for awhile and she was getting antsy.

"Because we do not need this Wu. Just knowing that is has been revealed is enough." He said calmly. "Wuya, this is the sign."

The Heylin Witch's eyes got as big as dinner plates. The sign? Could it be? Chase did not look like he was kidding, of course he never did so why would he start now? Wuya sat down slowly, thinking. Jack looked beyond confused since he didn't know the full plan yet which he hated Chase for not telling him. Wuya didn't say anything further and before Jack could open his mouth Chase held up a hand.

"You will find out soon enough Spicer."

Jack closed his mouth and grumbled a bit. Then he turned back to his work still complaining like he always did. Wuya on the other hand couldn't believe it. It had come so fast. Chase's plan was now at a point where he could not turn back. None of them could.

&%&%&%&%&%&%

Back at the temple the monks were all on Dojo's back ready to leave. Well except for Omi who Rai told could not come this time. Master Fung agreed that Omi still needed to recover and was to stay put. He pouted as he watched Dojo fly away. The others crowded around Kimiko with the scroll who was dressed in a baby blue tee, jeans with embroidery on it, sandals, and her hair was black with baby blue tips that gathered themselves in a pony tail. Clay and Rai wore their usual clothes.

"It's called the Yin Yang Bracelet. You wear it on your wrist and it forms a glove on hand that can stand intense heat and cold. Sound interesting." The Dragon of Fire told them. Dojo gave a shiver all the way down his body. Again he felt like he was forgetting something. That Shen-Gong Wu was special somehow although it didn't sound like it. Usually when the gecko got this feeling something bad happened.

"Here we are guys, the deep mountains in China." Dojo called out forgetting his feeling and focusing on where the Wu might be.

"Wow, we didn't go very far." Clay commented jumping off of Dojo when they landed. After looking around for only a few minutes Kimiko called out that she had found it.

They all walked over and saw that it was a simple bronze bracelet with opal jewels around it.

"Oh this bracelet is gorgeous! Who knew Dashi had a sense of style." Kimiko commented while the guys rolled their eyes. There was no sign of Jack or Chase or even Wuya. No villains whatsoever. This was really suspicious but they agreed that they should leave because it was just dumb to wait around for one of the Heylin to show up. Or Jack.

&%&%&%&%&%

Everyone was surprised to see the four back so soon. Omi raced up to where Dojo landed and bombarded the three other monks with questions of their journey. It was only when Master Fung and Master Monk Guan came that they could shush Omi long enough to actually hear what happened. When Raimundo explained that they got to the mountains, found the Wu and no one else showed up everyone looked confused. Except Dojo who excused himself to the kitchen. Typical Dojo. It was really weird that not even Jack showed up for it. And weirder still that with Chase wanting to torture Rai so much he didn't take this opportunity.

"What was this Shen-Gong Wu called again? And what does it do?" Omi asked wanting more than ever to know.

"It makes a glove on her hand that can withstand great intensities of temperature." Kimiko told the impatient younger boy. "It's called the Yin Yang Bracelet."

Suddenly Master Monk Guan gave out a terrified gasp. His eyes were big and fear was written all over his face. "No…."

"Guan, what is wrong?" Master Fung asked. His colleagues face worried him. It scared the rest of them more considering it looked a lot like the face Master Fung wore when they told him they lost the Heart of Jong all that time ago.

"It cannot be. Not now. DOJO!" Master Monk Guan screamed looking like he was in his own little world for a while. Dojo came out of the temple with a spoon in his mouth and a tub of ice cream in his hands.

"Whot?" He asked with food still in his mouth.

"Dojo, how come you did not tell me it was the Yin Yang Bracelet that had been revealed?" The bald man asked the green dragon.

"What do you mean?" Dojo asked confused.

"Dojo, did you not feel it? Do you not remember what Dashi told us about this Shen-Gong Wu?" Master Monk Guan frantically said.

Dojo thought about it for a moment. Then his eyes got large then small again. "Nope I can't remember a thing." Everyone smacked their foreheads.

"Then let me kindly remind you." Guan replied leaning over and whispering two words in the dragon's ear. Now Dojo went rigid and looked as horrified as Master Monk Guan.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Rai asked frustrated. Something was obviously wrong and it didn't look good.

Master Monk Guan sighed and looked at the five curious faces before him. "It's the Ruthless Three."

**Dun, dun, DUN! Ha-ha yay for cliffhangers! I love them, they are just so much fun! XD Okay so I liked this chapter although it probably only confused you big time. And it wasn't really all that informative but it gave me heart to my story. If that made sense. So please please please review! Tell me what you think! Tell me how much you hate me for giving you this kind of cliffie! I understand if your confused cuz well I haven't told you everything yet! If I think I got enough reviews I'll update sooner! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. How Dark Magic Destroys

**Chapter 10: How Dark Magic Destroys**

**Yay chapter 10! Im in the double digits now! :D So Im sorry but this chapter is basically a history lesson but its really important so you gotta read! Virtual hugs to f3296, XSrules95, M.E. Powers, The Green Seer, and TheXGrayXLady for reviewing! You guys are awesome and totally make my day when I read your reviews so keep it up! :) Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I really hope we don't always have to put this cuz I haven't been. :/ Anyway I don't own this awesomeness we call Xiaolin Showdown**

A chilling silence followed Master Monk Guan's words before Dojo screamed and began to slither in a tight circle freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa Dojo chill!" Raimundo said as he grabbed the shaking dragon. Dojo wrapped himself around Rai's shoulders and looked around warily still shaking.

"I knew I felt something funny with this Wu!" He cried in a high pitched voice.

"I am most confused. Why is this Shen-Gong Wu so important? Who are the Ruthless Three?" Omi asked.

"The Yin Yang Bracelet itself is not important. It is a sign, a symbol that the prophecy is about to fulfill itself." The fifteen hundred year old warrior said gravely. He took in the confused faces of the others and sighed. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Follow me; you will all want to sit for this."

Master Fung followed Guan into the temple and the rest followed behind.

"Oh great a history lesson." Rai complained on the way in although he could feel it in his gut that this lesson was a really important one.

Once they all were there they sat down in the lotus position. Dojo still clung to Rai for dear life. They all waited anxiously for Master Monk Guan to start. Nobody was ready for what he had to say.

"More than fifteen hundred years ago, even before Dashi, there was a man by the name of Wong. He was Xiaolin, a very powerful magician and had a bright future. But he became too interested in the dark arts. He would go deep into the mountains and practice the dark magic there, because it was forbidden. He soon was obsessed with it and it completely took over him. He was now evil and there was no reversing it. The monks saw this change and confronted him. But when they tried to arrest him he fled. No one saw him for 7 years. People assumed him dead. During those years there was peace except for three disappearances of people who we could not find a trace of. At this time I, Grand Master Dashi and Chase Young were at the peak of our team work. There was peace! Until the day Wong came out from hiding."

"Wong looked completely different now. He changed himself using the dark magic he mastered. The feeling of fear was in the air radiating from him like a spell. And I do not mean that jokingly. He actually put a spell upon himself that spread a cold and dreading feeling into your body. He was more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. He declared war on the Xiaolin by attacking the temple which he called home for so long. His three followers who we later realized were the three missing people for the previous years were just as twisted and evil as their master. Their names are Cong, Ping and Zhou. Cong was the intelligent one of the three, Zhou was the one with leadership skills, and Ping was the most childish but also the most powerful. All three were dangerous, merciless and looked at death as though it were a contest. Their only flaws were they were power hungry and fought amongst themselves a lot. They needed each other to make the catastrophic effect they did though. Ping was the most powerful but could not use it wisely without Zhou's guidance, Zhou needed Cong for her intelligence in battle and Cong was not a warrior at all without Ping to get her to fight. They needed each other but fought with each other. But all in all they were ruthless, which is where they got their name." Master Monk Guan paused a moment for a breath.

Master Fung looked even more worried than before and so did the others. Dojo was covering his ears not wanting to hear the horror of something he has actually seen.

"Wong, and the Ruthless Three attacked again but the Xiaolin were ready for them. Dashi, Chase and I led the Xiaolin army to fight against Wong. We won that battle, but at a price. While we only seemed to injure and push back The Ruthless we lost hundreds of lives. Nevertheless Wong felt like he needed reinforcements so he went to all the Heylin. They refused to help him as they saw him as a threat. Wong did not like that and attacked. The War was now being fought between three sides. Wong knew that the Xiaolin and Heylin would make a temporary alliance to defeat him and so he made his own reinforcements." Another pause came but this was because a chill went through both Dojo and Guan of the memory of it.

"Wong and the Ruthless together concocted a spell of dark magic that raised Wong's own creation he called the Undead. This crime against nature makes zombies look like a joke. Just as dark and merciless as Wong the Undead radiated the same dreading feeling and were almost impossible to kill. Now it was Wong, the Ruthless, and the army of the Undead against the Xiaolin and Heylin. The war raged on for a year and half. Wong and his army became known as The Nightmare. A year and half doesn't seem long but considering we lost more than sixteen million lives versus the lives of an army made from dark magic and anything else of unspeakable horror. We were losing. Bad."

Guan shook his head and looked pale and shut his eyes tightly and the terror grinded into his head. Dojo looked as if he was going to be sick. When he opened his eyes again Guan saw the same worried faces as before. They didn't understand the destruction of this war. It was nothing like the wars that were in the out worldly history.

"I need all of you to understand what kind of murder and sadness this war caused. Im going to project some of my memories of this horror to you so you can understand. Don't worry I won't do anything too horrible but keep in mind that it is not the most horrible. I just need you to understand. I'll explain to you why afterwards. Dojo, I want you to close your mind, there is no need for you to see it again." Master Monk Guan looked and Master Fung, who nodded his head sadly in approval understanding that it was something that needed to be done although he didn't like it.

Master Monk Guan closed his eyes and everyone followed suit, except Dojo who kept his eyes wide open. He didn't want to see Guan's memories, he didn't even want to see his own. They came anyway and tears welled into the dragon's eyes.

Inside the head of the rest of them, pictures of fire, blood and destruction filled up. Thousands of dead bodies and thousands of what looked like very pale human like forms littered the ground. The sky was stained red and screams were heard. The picture moved to battles. Watching warriors die, seeing Chase Young, and Dashi both battle their hardest with cuts, bruises, blood and dirt covering their bodies. They were losing. The intensity of it all was too much and Guan broke the memory sharing right before he attacked some Undead that had long faces with red eyes and large mouths stained with red.

Everyone snapped their eyes open and realized they were all lying down and sweating. Dojo looked at them worriedly. These kids did not deserve to see this kind of war. It was just so sad that they couldn't avoid it now.

"Im sorry, I did. I did not think it would have been that intense." Monk Guan apologized sitting up. He looked at the others. Kimiko was crying, and the rest of them looked on the verge of tears but held them back.

"Do not apologize Guan. It was necessary." Master Fung told.

"Yes it was very necessary. When we realized how bad things were getting Dashi locked himself up in a small room of the temple for three days. Chase Young and I did not have a clue what he was up to. Even Dojo didn't know who was with him a lot more. When he finally came out there was a power of hope and strength coming from him. This was the power that defeated Wong. They power that Raimundo now has. Dashi told us it was time to end the war by taking out The Nightmare whatever it took. We did not know at the time what he meant, but we soon found out." Guan sighed again.

"The final battle came to. Both sides had lost many lives. Dashi came face to face with Wong himself in the middle away from the rest of us. I could not tell exactly what happened. But the two battled until it looked like Dashi had been taken out." As Master Monk Guan expected, a mix between horror and surprise crossed the faces of his listeners. Dashi did not lose.

"I remember there being a bright light. A massive felling of power surged through the air. It was something I have never felt before. More powerful then Wong and the Ruthless combined. When the light dimmed both Dashi and Wong were gone. The Ruthless ran and the army of Undead turned to dust. The war was finally over. We all cheered but Chase and I pursed the Ruthless knowing it wouldn't truly be over until they were gone too but we did not find them until a few hours later when Dashi and Dojo showed up. Dashi was scratched everywhere and his clothes were ripped. He seemed very weak but told us he knew where the Ruthless were. He told us about the power he created on our way there. Chase and I were in absolute awe at the power he described. All at once it was hard to comprehend but we also understood completely. We showed up at a cave where the Ruthless were performing another spell. They finished right before we got there and Zhou yelled to us that they would one day return and bring back Wong and finally take over the world. Dashi destroyed them a different way than Wong. That was all he could do at the moment. He knew just as well as I did and Chase that the prophecy they foretold would come to pass." Guan was looking at the Dragon of Wind the rest of the story. Rai understood now.

"You're telling me, that the prophecy is coming true, now?" The Shoku Warrior asked. His voice was steady but there was fear in his eyes.

"Yes Raimundo. I should have known before when I sensed the power of Dashi within you. It could only mean that it was about to happen. That's why Dashi put the spell on the Yin Yang Bracelet. It was to warn us that The Ruthless Three were coming back." Guan explained. "This is one of the reasons for the power of Dashi to be passed on. It is your destiny to make sure a war like that never happens again.

Silence filled the temple once more. Everyone was looking at Rai. He looked right back at all of them. Guan and Fung wore the same expression of sadness and worry. Dojo still looked sick, Kimiko was hugging herself and Omi and Clay were frowning at terror that was to be in the near future. Rai approached Kimiko and held her close to him then addressed everyone.

"If Dashi knew this was going to happen again and he believes that Im the one who can make sure a war like those memories we saw never happen again then that is what I will do. My destiny and the world's future with be fulfilled."

Everyone listened to Rai in admiration of the leading tone we spoke in. He was being calm and prepared and optimistic. Guan thought he was seeing Dashi in front of him for a moment. Raimundo was definitely ready to hold the power. Dojo felt as if he were seeing Dashi too. There was just one more thing that Guan and Chase Young did not know about that was with the power. But Dojo knew it was one of those things he couldn't speak until Dashi had a chance. Raimundo wasn't totally ready yet. But he will be.

"This also means we now know what Chase Young is planning." Master Fung spoke up. They all instantly realized he was right. Chase knew about Wong and the power he held. He must have known that when Raimundo began to have the power of Dashi that The Ruthless Three would come back. That was one of the many strengths of Chase. But a weakness would be taking the risk of being on the side of The Nightmare.

"We must make preparations. Come on everyone, there is much to do." Master Fung finished. Everyone sighed sadly and knew how right he was.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Meanwhile at the lair of none other than Chase Young, the evil wizard, Wuya and Jack Spicer were looking through the magic eyeball at the temple.

"So Guan has finally figured it out, and the Wind Dragon now knows his destiny. Well it was going to happen sooner or later. "Chase said then walked away from the picture of the temple. Wuya followed but Jack stood staring. This seemed way big and Jack was stoked to know more of the plan. And Wong seemed like the kind of man you didn't mess with. He had immense power and could easily take over the world. But if the Heylin in the past did not join Wong then why was Chase? Jack voiced his question.

"Spicer, the fools that made up the Heylin all those years ago did not see the opportunity in front of them. Wong could have led to them to victory. Taking over the world will be like taking Shen-Gong Wu from you." Chase smirked. With The Yin Yang Bracelet activated, it was only a matter of time before the Ruthless Three showed up.

Dark magic. Dark magic is what created Wong and the Ruthless. Dark magic is what created The Nightmare. The unspeakable horror and death that was the war all those years ago was because of dark magic. The creator of evil, dark magic _is_ evil. The reason Chase Young was now so evil. Taking over Wong was only the beginning. He did the rest by declaring war. This is how dark magic destroys.

**Well guys? What do ya think? Too long? Too dark? Too…annoying? Did you like it! Review review review! Virtual hugs to those who review! Please tell me what you think. Do you like the plot? Do you like where the story is going? Sorry if there are mistakes or it seems rushed at the end, im super tired and I really wanted to get this chapter up. REVIEW!**


	11. Zhou's Awakening

**Chapter 11: Zhou's Awakening**

**Yay for chapter 11! :D I've realized I say that for all my chapters. I also realized that the way I described Wong reminds me of Voldamort just a little bit. Actually there are several things I think came from Harry Potter. Haha oh well I guess that's where the inspiration came from. XD Virtual hugs to XemlovezyouX11233, M.E. Powers, TheXGrayXLady, and XSrules95 for reviewing! You guys are fantastic and you have no idea what it means to me! Anyway I hope you like this chapter so Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this great show although I wish everyday that I did just like all of us.**

The atmosphere at the temple the next few days was heavy and tense. Everyone knew something bad was going to happen, they just didn't know when.

Master Monk Guan explained that Dashi's spell could not pinpoint exactly when the Ruthless Three would appear, only that is was close. He also explained why the Ruthless had not just brought Wong back all those years ago. When they saw Wong's defeat and fled they came up with the plan to bring him back. But they knew they would not have enough time to perform the spell so they performed a different spell that would bring them back in a time they hoped Dashi did not exist in anymore. They would have more time and knew that they could not be stopped. They would bring Wong back and they could raise the Undead again and rule the world. Then Omi voiced a question, why did Chase steal the Heart of Jong to make an army like they predicted if the Undead were so horrible? Guan explained this too; towards the last days of the war, a small army defending England found that extreme fire could easily kill the Undead. News was spreading fast but before they could really tell if it made a big difference in the war Dashi defeated Wong and they no longer had to worry about it. Chase knew this and decided to make his own army that did not have such an easy weakness.

Dashi knew the Ruthless expected to come to a time when he was not there and is why he set out to find a Dragon that could hold the power that could defeat Wong. This is where Raimundo came in. Dashi knew that the moment when the Ruthless would come back would happen soon and he knew Rai was the one to carry on the power. It looked like the universe knew exactly what it was doing to keep balance.

The Dragons-in-training knew the severity of the situation when they saw Guan's memories. They practiced everyday and really hard because they also knew that what they saw wasn't the worse of it. They didn't exactly talk about the actual situation unless it was about planning but it was still on everyone's mind. Especially Raimundo's.

Although part of him was relieved to finally know more of what Chase was planning and what was to come it only made the fear more real. To know the reason why Chase wanted him dead was because he was the only one who held a power that alone could defeat the darkest person that ever lived was terrifying. The relief meant nothing against the pressure and worry that crossed Rai's mind every second. He was scared. Although fear pierced the Shoku warrior he didn't show it. Part of being leader was being an example and acting brave to comfort the rest of his team. If he didn't seem scared then his friends would have more hope.

Although Rai didn't show it they all knew what was on the inside. Omi was less critical during practice although he couldn't help it sometimes. Clay was supportive of every decision Rai made and tried to keep Omi in line. Kimiko was just as supportive as the Earth Dragon and gave Omi the evil eye when he dared open his mouth but she was also the most worried. No one knew the Dragon of Wind more than she did. She believed in him and trusted him, they all did, she _knew_ they all did, she just hoped he knew that.

It was now evening. Master Monk Guan and Master Fung were meditating and the young monks were all in bed. None of them were asleep but they were on their mats lying down. All were thinking about what was to come. Raimundo lay looking at the ceiling thinking about how far they had all come. He remembered just coming here and meeting everyone. He remembered his betrayal, his persistence to be better when he lost the Sword of the Storm, becoming leader and Shoku Warrior, getting Omi back from Chase's clutches. He sighed, they had indeed come very far. Everything was easier to them. They were better at being observant and relying on tiger instinct. He could sense right now that the others were not asleep. He sighed again. He probably should tell them to get some sleep, himself included. None of them would be any good if they were tired. Still thinking Rai stood up then stopped. When he had the lost the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura, he had studied most of the ancient scrolls and discovered new things about the Shen-Gong Wu that helped him greatly. Maybe it was time to revisit that method. But right now he needed to tell his team to get some sleep, and then get some rest himself.

Creeping silently out of his cubicle Raimundo walked to the cubicle next to him and opened the curtain. He saw Kimiko's petite form lying down but knew she was awake.

"Hey girl you gotta get some sleep." Rai spoke softly. Kim sighed loudly and sat up to look at the silhouette of Rai in the doorway.

"I know Rai, it's just hard." She replied. He walked over and kneeled next to her.

"I know but it won't be any good if we're all tired in the morning. We still have a lot to do. Now please try and get some sleep." He asked gently. He placed a kiss on her forehead and stoop up.

"Okay Rai." The Fire Dragon said as she lay down again. She watched him leave and closed her eyes thinking of his face and how much he cared for her. Smiling she thought 'I could fall asleep thinking of that.'

Riamundo then made visits to Omi and Clay telling them the same thing. Minus the kiss to the forehead. Both his brother like friends agreed and seemed to do the same as Kimiko and fall asleep. Rai then walked back to his own mat like bed and lied down. Setting the example he fell asleep quickly.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Kimi looked at the devastation around her. What was this? She could see her father's business building but it was crumbling and on fire. She ran around Tokyo calling out for her father. She couldn't find him anywhere. Then she heart dark laughter from behind. She turned and saw Chase Young with his foot on a crippled body that looked at her with cold empty eyes. It was Raimundo. Chase laughed even harder at the devastated face Kimiko now wore. Then he lunged at her.

Kimiko woke up with a squeak. Her horrible nightmare seemed so real and Kim brought her hands to her face and discovered it wet from the tears that escaped her eyes. She couldn't handle what she saw and she couldn't be by herself. She was scared.

The Japanese sprung to her feet and crept into Raimundo's room. He was breathing heavy so she assumed he was asleep. She felt bad for waking him but needed him too. She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulders slightly. Surprisingly Rai woke up instantly. It seemed he could not get into a deep sleep. Too many things were on his mind.

"Kimiko? What's wrong?" The Brazilian asked sleepily but his eyes were full of concern. Kimiko looked terrified as the moonlight from the window gleamed off her wet face. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red but Raimundo couldn't help thinking she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I-I, it's going to sound weak and childish but I had a nightmare and I-I just can't be on my own right now." Kimiko sniffed as her eyes misted over again at the vision of her terror dream.

Rai didn't say anything he just gently pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and she buried her face into his bare chest. After a few moments she stopped trembling. She felt so safe in his arms she couldn't help but calm. Raimundo released her slight and placed his hand under her chin. He stared into her crystalline eyes. Even though she had calmed down her eyes were still dark and troubled.

"Do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" The Wind Dragon asked with a loving tone.

"It was just my stupid imagination showing me the worst thing that could possibly happen in the future. I saw war, death, and-and Chase standing over your d-dead body and then c-coming after m-me." Kimiko explained in a whispered cry. She broke down at the end and began crying again.

Raimundo had a sudden flashback to his own nightmare that had Chase Young killing Kimiko. He understood her pain and worry and was slightly angered by the Heylin making her so upset. But her sobs pulled him back to compassion as he comforted her.

"Hey, hey." Rai began gently as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I won't let Wong or Chase cause anything like what we saw in Guan's memories. You'll be protected, always."

Raimundo placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. The other hand went to her waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately but sweetly. They both needed the warm and loving feeling that came from the connection of their lips. They parted and Riamundo held his love close to him again.

"I still don't want to be by myself. Can I stay here with you?" Kim questioned, her head lying on his chest.

"Of course you can." The brunette replied as he leaned down cradling the heiress against him. It wasn't long before even and deep breaths came from Kim. Raimundo kissed her head before he too fell asleep.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Raimundo."

"Hey Dragon of the Wind."

"Raimundo!"

"Ahhh!" Rai woke up and sprung to his feet. He looked around him and found nothing but a never-ending whiteness. Where was he?

"Up here hotshot." A voice called from above.

Looking up Rai was stunned. "What? Dashi?"

A giant ghost like figure of Dashi floated above. It was amazing to see the Grand Master looking huge and standing tall like he always did. He looked slightly transparent.

"Is this the second passing out already?" Rai asked in disbelief. He wasn't expecting to see Dashi so soon.

"Nah, this isn't the second passing out like I described last time. You were already asleep weren't you? Anyway I can do this too where I take over your dreams for a bit. It's not for long and it only works when you're asleep or in a deep meditation. I'm not here to teach you anything cool but I do need to talk to you. I take it the Yin Yang Bracelet revealed itself?" Dashi explained.

"Yeah and thanks for the heads up by the way, it really made things easier." Rai said sarcastically although he was impressed Dashi could speak to him this way.

"Hey you needed to find out the way the universe intended. That's how things are meant to be. Something you need to understand to be able to hold the power of Dashi." The bald man said wisely. Rai huffed and knew he was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

Dashi smirked anyway and continued. "The reason I came to your dreams was to tell you that the Ruthless Three won't appear all at once. Each member will come one at a time. I don't know who will come first but it's going to happen between now and the next few days, so expected anytime after our conversation."

Raimundo wasn't prepared for this news. "You mean one of them could come like in the next hour?" He asked in fear. "I thought you couldn't pinpoint exactly when?"

"Well I can't. I haven't said exactly when have I? But I do know more now than I did fifteen hundred years ago. I don't know everything of course but the reason I'm appearing here is to tell you the things I do know that are vital to the future of the world." Dashi said gravely. Raimundo didn't like it when the Grand Master was serious. It was just always bad.

"Now listen to me Raimundo, things are going to get hard. But like I've stated before I know you can do it. You really don't need to worry that much until all the Ruthless are together. That is when they are most painful and destructive. Separate the Ruthless are less powerful, but that doesn't mean you can sit back. When the first one comes back it's going to be a pain in the ass." The Xiaolin monk warned.

"Alright Dashi." Rai said bowing to his teacher. There was still worry in the Chosen One's eyes.

"Don't kill yourself over it kid, I'll be hanging around in spirit." Dashi smiled reassuringly. "But I have to go now, like I said this doesn't last long. Good luck Wind Dragon." Dashi raised his hand in a goodbye. The giant illusion of Dashi faded and few moments later Rai faded and the conformation ended.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Deep within the Chinese mountains near the came the Yin Yang Bracelet was found there was a cave carved in the ancient rock. A long tunnel led to a bigger room. There were markings of wax, and black splats all around that could be remains of fire blasts. On the top of the cave there was a medium circular opening. The full moon shone right through the middle. In that moonlight a spark of energy burst. Then a huge surge of electricity and other cosmic power formed. A wave of powerful energy radiated throughout the mountain range, into the forest and beyond.

In the lair on a nearby mountain Chase Young was in a deep meditation. When the wave of energy passed his eyes snapped open and he smiled evilly.

At the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and the elder monks were knocked out of their own meditation by the unique, strong and fearful feeling. The elder monks looked to Master Fung who worriedly looked at Master Monk Guan. He gulped and said in an ominous voice. "They are coming." **(A/N: Hahaha that reminded me of Harry Potter. XD)**

Dojo who had been awakened by the dreaded feeling slithered to Master Fung and looked ghostly white.

When the energy wave passed through the Xiaolin Dragons cubicles Raimundo is the only one who jolted awake.

"Oh crap." He said simply. He could feel the awful and power in that wave. He knew exactly what just happened. Something stirred next to him and he looked down. Kim was still sleeping soundly. Raimundo thought there was no reason and waking her, she needed the sleep. Bad news could wait for the morning.

The Brazilian lay next to Kim again and thought about how much the beauty meant to him. With the ill fortune that was to come all he could think was how he would protect her with everything he had. The Dragon of Fire next to him was everything he was. His love for her was apparent on his face as he watched her. Sighing Rai knew he wasn't about to get anymore sleep. Only of the Ruthless were back and all things were going to get tough.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Back in the mountains and in the dark cave with the circular opening, smoke filled its surroundings. A rough coughing killed the silence. The smoke cleared and on the floor was a buff man with short black hair and a scar came from inside his neck all the way down his left arm. Steam came from the man's whole body. An electrical shock went through him and he twitched.

"Damn I didn't think that would hurt so much." The man said in a gruff voice. He slowly stood up with shaky legs. Standing upright the man was large in stature and tall. The scar that was on his arm traveled up passed his neck and right next to his left eye ending just above the eyebrow. His eyes were black and he had a scary looking five o'clock showdown covering his face. He resembled an army general who had seen the worst of war. A dark and evil smile creeped up on his lips.

"Well it looks like Hell just broke loose."

**Read and Review! What do you think about this chapter? Anything you're really liked? Tell me what you think people! Virtual hugs for reviewers! Review Review Review! :D**


	12. No More Playing Games

**Chapter 12: **

**Yay for chapter 12! Okay so virtual hugs go out to The Green Seer, XemlovezyouX11233, TheXGrayXLady, and XSrules95 for reviewing! You guys rock! I love reviews and they make me get warm fuzzies inside. :) So anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

The sun rose slowly of the rolling hills of grass. Dew gleamed from the green leaves of the trees on the temple grounds. The sky was a mixture of blue sky and dark rain clouds. The sun shined through these scattered clouds like rays of hope. A storm was coming, but at the moment there was peace.

Dojo slithered down the hallway that was steadily getting brighter as the sun rose. He, Master Fun and Master Monk Guan didn't get any more sleep the night before after the feeling. There was no way rest would come so they spent the night debating whether there could be another explanation for the surge of power besides the most dreaded one they first thought. None came.

Dojo had been sent to wake the Dragons-in-training and bring them to the great hall to discuss what had happened. They needed to be prepared. Well as much as one can be for such a tragedy that was to come.

The temple guardian came up to Raimundo's closed curtained cubicle. It was only right to let the leader know first what was going on. As Dojo was about to knock on the side wooden part of the door a voice stopped him.

"Come on in Dojo. I sensed you coming." Came Rai's quiet and calm voice. Dojo was startled to say in the least. Raimundo certainly had gotten good at sensing movement. He pushed aside the curtain and saw a fully awake Rai who was sitting up slightly against the wall behind him, staring at the top of the 'door' and holding a sleeping Fire Dragon who was laying on his chest.

"Well ain't that just adorable?" Dojo said mockingly. The brunette cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. Dojo just watched him and smiled himself. Those two kids were so cute. It was about time they got together. He just hoped nothing had happened because that might create problems. As if Raimundo knew exactly what he was thinking he spoke up in defense.

"Don't worry gecko, nothing happened. She had a nightmare last night and didn't want to be alone. Dojo nodded in understanding ignoring the gecko comment. It was a time that they were all going to have to rely on each other for strength.

"Well I just came to get you because-"The green Dragon began but was cut off.

"I know Dojo. I felt it too. That's why I'm so awake. Who could sleep after that?" Raimundo said calmly smiling again, trying to lighten the mood like he always did. Dojo was again shocked. He knew Rai had gotten good, but not THAT good. He was very impressed. The Brazilian was a natural and indeed did hold an immense amount of power.

"Hey will you just go wake Clay and Omi. I'll get Kimiko up and we'll meet you in the great hall. I'm guessing that's where were meeting?" Rai asked. Dojo nodded.

"Alright kid, you got it." He replied and slithered toward a certain cowboy's very loud snores.

Raimundo looked at the Japanese in his arms. He gripped her tighter for a moment. He really hated to wake her but the bad news would have to be told.

"Hey, Kimiko wake up." Rai said gently, stroking her soft cheek. She fluttered her eyes open, stretched her legs and looked up at the man that held her.

"Morning Rai." She smiled and leaned up to place a good morning kiss to his lips.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Rai replied afterwards with his own smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kimiko noticed this and her small smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

The Shoku Warrior's smile stayed in its place. She knew him too well. Rai stood up bringing Kim with him. He kissed her forehead and sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. We're all going into the great hall in a minute so everyone can find out. Go get dressed will you and then we can get there, okay?"

Kimiko was about to argue but the pleading in his eyes and tone stopped her. She nodded and squeezed Rai's hand comfortingly. She walked towards her own 'room' but kept their hands connected as long as they could.

Raimundo was pained to watch her leave but knew he would see her in a few moments. With the awful thought of one of the Ruthless being free he never wanted to let her go. Rai traded his pajama pants for his Shoku robes and waited outside Kimiko's cubicle for her. It didn't take long before they were both ready and together they walked in silence to the great hall.

Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Dojo, Clay and Omi were already there all looking worried and two who looked slightly confused.

"Raimundo, Kimko, I am glad you are here, we have important things to discuss." Master Fung said and motioned for everyone to sit. Everyone took a seat in the spots they seemed to be occupying a lot ever since the discovery of Chase's plan.

"My young monks, last night a powerful and dark wave of energy fell over the land. Both myself and Master Monk Guan believe that is means the Ruthless Three are back." Master Fung said ominously.

Three scared and shocked faces stared at their master. Then Kimiko transferred her eyes to Raimundo who sat there looking worried with this arms crossed.

"Raimundo, you do not seem surprised." Master Monk Guan commented.

"That's because he's not." Dojo answered for him. "He already knows. It seems that our little Chosen One pays more attention than we all thought."

"Thanks Dojo." Rai said sarcastically.

"Raimundo, is this true?" Master Fung asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's true. That weird and dreaded power feeling woke me up early this morning." Replied Rai.

"I am very impressed Raimundo." Master Fung praised with a hint of pride. He knew that Rai had a shaky past but he always knew how strong he really was. That's why he chose him to be leader.

"Yes Raimundo that is moooost impressive. I am surprised that this feeling did not wake me up from my slumber. For I am the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of all." Omi said his eyes closed but a big fat grin on his face. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"But that's not all. I got a visit from Grand Master Dashi last night in my head." Rai explained. Surprise filled the faces in the room, and he continued. "Yeah I was surprised too but it turns out Dashi can take over my dreams for a little big to help me out. His visit came before the wave of power so he told that the Ruthless were going to come within the next few days so I should expect it at anytime. Of course I didn't expect it to be within the next few hours but that's not the most important part. He also told me that only one of the Ruthless will appear at a time. So last night must have just been one of them coming back. The other two will follow close behind."

Everyone was in awe. Master Monk Guan was the first to recover. "Well isn't that just like Dashi. This is very interesting news and it comforts me a little to know that we have more time to prepare before all three of the Ruthless appear."

"Yes it is, but we should not allow our guard to go down a pinch. One of the Ruthless is still upsetting news." Master Fung said. Guan nodded in agreement.

"Well which Ruthless appeared? Was it Cong, Zhou or Ping?" Clay recalled the three names of the Ruthless.

"Dashi didn't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Raimundo replied. There was a moment a silence as everyone pictured some way the Ruthless member could reveal himself.

"What are we to do?" Omi asked breaking the silence.

"I would like you to get the newest Shen-Gong Wu we have collected and practice them. Until we can think of a way to find the one who has come back or he makes himself known I would like all of you to be masters in our latest Wu." Master Fung replied. "Guan, would you like to join me in a cup of tea?"

Guan nodded and the two masters and Dojo walked away to the kitchen. The teenagers made their own way to the vault. They took out the four Wu they had gotten starting at the Great Lakes where Kimiko was attacked, the three other trips that Rai had been way too protective on and the Yin Yang Bracelet.

"So what do we have again?" Raimundo asked looking at the pile of new Wu.

"Well there's the Yin Yang Bracelet that makes the glove on your hand that can withstand intense temperatures." Kimiko began holding up the bracelet. She put it on admiring it for a moment before turning her attention back to the Wu. She picked up a metal flower that looked like it was in its bud form. It was long and looked kinda like a mix between the Juju Flytrap and the Lotus Twister. "And I know this one is called the Lily Pod. It shoots out poisonous spores that irritate the skin and makes you itch."

"Eh, remind me to not get you mad while you have that in your possession." Rai said as he gingerly took the Wu from the fiery raven haired girl. She elbowed him softly in the stomach with a playful glare. Clay rolled his eyes at their flirting and Omi was completely oblivious.

"This one is the Mystic Brush. You can paint anything, that is not a person and it becomes real." Omi said holding up a long wooden paint brush that had silver metallic paint on the black bristles at the end. "Watch and observe. Mystic Brush!" Omi screamed. He then painted a sandwich on the ground and it became real. The bald monk grinned widely and ate the tasty treat he just made himself.

"I'm pretty sure ya meant 'watch and learn' little buddy but that is still mighty cool. Can I borrow that for just a moment?" Clay asked politely. Omi handed him the brush and the Texan looked hungrily and the ground. "Mystic Brush!" He yelled. He then painted himself a sandwich that was three times as long as Omi's with a lot of extra stuff on it. Once it materialized into its 3D image Clay picked it up and began to devour it. Typical Clay.

Raimundo shook his head at the Dragon of Earth and returned to the Wu. "Hey isn't this the one that gives you the ability to see far distances?" He asked picking up the feathery mask.

"Yeah it's called the Hawk Mask." Kimiko replied picking up the last Shen-Gong Wu from the ground. She held a simple candle that was of creamy coloring and an orange flame was on the wick. They watched the candle for a moment as Clay finished his sandwich.

"Ain't that the Wu that never goes out or melts?" Clay drawled after his last gulp.

"Oh yes, this Shen-Gong Wu is most special. It is called the Candle of Xia. The flame of the candle never goes out and when you use this Wu your element becomes stronger than ever before. It collects in form inside of you so it is concentrated. It is moooost wondrous." Omi said all knowingly with a finger in the air.

"That sounds pretty cool." Rai said as he looked at the candle. It gave him an odd feeling but he shook it off. Turning to his friends, he placed his fists on his sides.

"Alright team, let's do what the Fungmister asks us and start practicing the Wu. We'll each take one minus the Yin Yang Bracelet and were going to play a game of hide and seek. I'll be it first and try to get you guys. The catch is I have to touch you to get you out. First one caught is it next time after I've gotten everyone." Rai said with authority picking up the Lily Pod. He knew they had to practice so he should make it fun. "No leaving the forest beyond the temple and you have thirty seconds to hide starting now, GO!" Rai rushed the last part and placed his hands over his eyes and began counting.

The others scrambled for the Wu and ran off. Kimiko ended up with the Hawk Mask, while Omi got the Candle of Xia, and Clay had the Mystic Brush.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A large silhouette stood atop a high cliff that overlooked a great far distance. Zhou could see the stretching mountain range and the never-ending forest on one side. The other side had contained something Zhou had never seen before. A city. It had large buildings, cars and millions of people. Zhou couldn't wait to have the other two Ruthless here. They would have a hay day with competing on who killed the most.

Zhou had spent the rest of the morning form his arrival recovering from the pain the resurrection caused. Now he had his hands behind his back and he looked quite pleased with himself. Today he was going to make himself known to the world. And boy did they have it coming. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. What about the Xiaolin? He should investigate to see if they were still around and how strong they were. He was pretty sure that Dashi was long gone but he still needed to check things out.

The dark wizard jumped from ledge to ledge down the mountain. He hit the ground with a loud thug and began to run through the forest very quickly. He knew the location of the old temple. They could never get to it because of its protection but he still knew its location. Green blurs flew past him as he went further and further into the forest. He then passed a large field that had several towns on either side. Zhou paid these no attention and kept on running. He came into another forest that was closest to the temple. High pitched laughter filled the air and Zhou came to a halt. He searched for the source using his senses and could feel the presence of something that contained power. He then heard laughter again coming from just ahead. He stealthily went the rest of the way forward and hid in a big tree and peeked through its branches. What he saw shocked him slightly and almost wanted to make him laugh.

Kimiko was running away from Raimundo who was still it but had caught both Clay and Omi already. Omi had been easy when Rai snuck up on him and used the Lily Pod to make him scratch his arms frantically. Omi was distracted and was caught by Rai. Clay had been harder but Rai finally got his back when Clay couldn't concentrate enough to use the Candle of Xia. Clay's itchy back caused him to start rubbing it against a tree so Rai caught him there. But Kimiko had the Hawk Mask and saw this so she was ready. She dodged the spores that the pod shot out and was now running for her life.

"Lily Pod!" Raimundo screamed again trying to hit the agile girl. Once again Kimiko dodged it swiftly and turned around giving Rai a smirk. "Oh that's it." The Brazilian breathed. He then used his wind powers to make him go really fast towards Kim. Seeing him coming she squealed again and tried to move but she was too late.

"Gottcha!" Rai exclaimed as he caught her off her feet and then they fell to the ground and rolled a few times which ended up with Rai on the ground holding Kimiko around the waist as she was on top of him giggling.

"Got you." Rai said smiling cockily to the Japanese. She laughed again.

"Just barely." She teased touching his nose playfully. He chuckled and leaned his head up and kissed her. She kissed him back and they stayed like that for a couple of moments before both felt a chilling presence.

"Well isn't that just sweet?" A deep voice joked. Both the Dragons sprung to their feet. They took in the look of Zhou. He was big and scary looking which was enough for Rai to step in front of Kimiko protectively. Zhou chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah cause that's going to help. Now may I ask your name Wind Dragon?"

"Tell me yours first." Raimundo demanded with a glare. He didn't like the feeling of this man. Something was really, really wrong.

"Fine. I am Zhou, one of the most fierce warriors who ever lived. I am one of the Ruthless Three." A twisted smile came up the man's lips at their faces. It was a mixture of fear and shock. He liked that. He knew that the boy was a Dragon of the Wind when he saw him fly to tackle the girl. He had a feeling she was another Dragon although he did not know which one. The girl was very pretty and had a good figure** (A/N: yes Im making him creepy cuz it gives him more character) **Maybe if she was 'nice', he would let her live. He obviously had been leering at her without realizing it because suddenly he was staggering backwards from a forceful punch thrown by none other than Raimundo.

"I'll make you regret that boy." Zhou said angrily. He stated for Raimundo but he quickly moved out of the way. Zhou swiftly changed his direction and swung and Rai with his fist. Missing his face by just a centimeter his other hand came from below and struck Rai in the chest and caused the Wind Dragon to slide back into a tree fast and hard.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed. She made a start toward him but was stopped by Zhou's kick aimed to her face. She moved at the last second and caught his foot and twisted. Zhou spun around but landed in a lunging position. He threw more quick punches at her which she blocked but was being pushed back by the larger man. Deciding not to take any chances she consumed her fist in fire and swung at Zhou. The Ruthless member was not expecting this and fell over with the intensity the punch had with the fire. His cheek burned and steamed but he got to his feet easily and felt the scolding flesh of his right side.

"So you're the Dragon of Fire. Figures, well that just means it will take me longer to tame you sweetheart." Zhou said all freaky like. He lunged for her again but was stopped when Raimundo flew into the scene and kicked Zhou in the side. Zhou spun around and begun to do various kung fu moves on Raimundo. Rai was doing his best to block and dodge but he knew he couldn't do this on his own.

"Kimiko! Go and get Clay and Omi!" He breathed. Zhou grabbed Rai's arm and threw him in the air then jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. The Shoku Warrior soared through the sky but then changed his direction and flew right back and Zhou with fist extended. Zhou grabbed it but Raimundo had been expecting that and swung his foot forward and kicked him in the gut. Zhou grunted and staggered a bit tightened his grip on the slightly smaller hand in his before releasing. Rai let out a small cry of pain and rubbed his hand. Zhou gave out a dark laugh.

"I have underestimated you. You are much stronger than I thought. But it is not enough, especially when you have not seen me at my true strength." Zhou said. He then muttered a few words before his hands were encased in a dark aura and looked like black fire but more wispy. Rai felt the power coming from the fists now and was frightened. That was a big leap of power in a few seconds.

"Kimiko go now!" He yelled frantically but still gave the army looking man a death glare.

"But-" Kimiko tried to protest. She didn't want to leave Rai alone with that maniac.

"NOW!" Raimundo screamed his voice full of worry. Kimiko was startled slightly but nodded and ran off as fast she could.

Zhou made a dive for her but was stopped by Rai's foot that was kicked under his feet. Jumping to the air Zhou brought his glowing fist down on Rai's already scarred shoulder from Chase's crow. Rai cried out but grabbed Zhou's arm and threw him. Rai looked down at his shoulder and saw that the shirt had burned off, leaving it ripped and blackened. His skin was also an irritated red. It burned like hell. That was something they should not get hit by. Zhou had recovered quickly from Raimundo's toss and was now charging again. Swinging his fists around like crazy and Rai was dodging. He couldn't block or we would risk getting burned again. Rai was quicker in dodging than the other Dragons because he was the Dragon of Wind first of all and had some special training to be quicker. Zhou was getting sick of this so he swung his leg and tripped Rai from his feet and smashed his hand down. It hit the ground right where Rai's leg was seconds ago. It had caught some of the pants clothing though and now there was a large rip down the side. The brunette decided he better not let Zhou trip him again so he took the fight to the air. Flying towards Zhou he hit him in the neck and then did various other punches toward his chest. Zhou stumbled a few steps back and then let out a roar of frustration. He grabbed Rai's other leg by the pants and flung him into a tree with force.

"Raimundo!" Came Omi's voice from the direction Kimiko had run off in. The Water Dragon swished his arms around and pushed Zhou away from Rai. The force of the attack sent Zhou a few yards back but he didn't fall. Clay and Kimiko were right behind Omi to Rai's side.

"Rai are ya alrigh'?" Clay asked in his thick accent as he pushed Raimundo's back up.

"Ai. I'm fine. But we gotta make sure that this guy doesn't get near the temple so we have to defeat him. Normal attacks don't seem to be working so try using your elements. Oh and avoid the dark glowing areas, they burn." Rai quickly told them as he stood up. He gripped his arm that had the injured shoulder. The pain was pounding throughout his whole arm now. The rest followed suit and looked towards the direction of where Zhou was. He was gone.

"Ahhhhh!" A deep and raspy voice suddenly yelled as he popped out of the tree and right on top of Clay. The Texan firmly picked Zhou up and threw him twenty feet. Clay and Zhou were almost the same size in muscle, but Zhou was taller. Zhou recovered and then began to shoot black aura fire balls towards the four monks. They all scattered.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" Omi screeched. A big whirlpool of water formed over his head and he threw it and the Ruthless. Zhou jumped up high to avoid the water bomb and threw a black surge of aura at the Chinese boy. It hit Omi right in the middle and he screamed. He doused out the flame before it did too much damage but Omi's yellow chest was now bare and slightly pink.

"Wudai Whip, Fire!" Kimiko shrieked right after Omi failed attempt. The stream of hot flames whipped around Zhou when he wasn't paying attention and he screamed in pain. Zhou extended his arms and griped the whip of fire despite his body's protest and pulled. Kimiko was flung up into the air to Zhou and he kicked her back down. Raimundo flew up and caught her in the air and they landed softly while Zhou bounded to the ground harshly.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" Rai yelled and did his turning thing with his legs. Fierce winds formed around Zhou and he was lifted from his feet. Oxygen was being stripped from his lungs. He quickly threw a stream of black fire in Rai's direction and Rai let up the winds as he dodged. Zhou collapsed to the ground gasping for breath but got to his feet quickly. He then charged very fast at Clay and struck him in various places forcefully. Clay now had a black eye but grabbed Zhou by his ears.

"Wudai Canyon, Earth!" Clay then screamed and he kicked Zhou right down on the ground. The earth began to collapse right where Zhou was and the cowboy jumped out of the way. Dust and rock crumbles covered everywhere. Then a swift gust of wind came and cleared it away. Zhou lay in a heap of rocks looking pretty beat up. He got to his feet from the rock pile with ripped clothes and scratches everywhere. He was shaking, but it wasn't only from exhaustion, it was from pure anger.

"When I'm done with you, you will wish you'd never been born." He said evilly. Then he spat blood on the ground from his mouth. Zhou started to make a dark fireball in his palms that just bigger and bigger. The four teens looked at it in horror. In only a few seconds it had reached to an enormous size. But instead of throwing it at one of the monks like they thought, the Ruthless member shot it into the air. Then making a thin rod of aura he threw it through the middle of the death circle. Black flames littered everywhere, catching all the monks. Screams were heard and then a shower of rain fell upon the flames. It seemed that Omi had gotten enough focus from the pain that he made water fall from the sky to help them out. Once all the flames were gone the monks all looked burned and pink. All glared at the large man with the scar on his left. He laughed. The monks looked at Rai for direction. Zhou was a type of villain they had never faced before. They needed some kind of plan.

"Alright guys. Let's show him what happens when we use them together." The Brazilian said. Then he yelled. "Shoku Star, Wind!" Zhou was suddenly brought up in the gale wind and spun around in the air.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko yelled next. Fire was mixed together with wind making a flaming tornado with Zhou trapped inside. Screams of bloody murder came from the man. When he was up far in the sky Raimundo and Kimiko let go of their elements. Zhou began to fall.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi screeched next. A full on blast of ice cold water hit Zhou right in the face and he went higher and higher up. Omi made a fist with the water and grabbed Zhou then he froze it encasing the Ruthless body in ice. Once again he began to fall.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay finished by sending up a big chunk of the earth at the frozen Zhou. Both ice and rock shattered in an explosion. Zhou fell the rest of the way to the ground. Everything was still for a moment as the four monks panted from lost energy. Zhou once again began to move. Struggling to his feet he pointed a shaky finger at Raimundo.

"You haven't seen the worse of me. You will rue this. I guarantee it." He whispered menacingly before he fell face forward and passed out.

"Clay, get him outta here." Rai directed. Clay cracked his knuckles then punched the ground causing the earth that surrounded Zhou to come up. The Earth Dragon then sent the chunk and the man flying towards the mountains. They knew that wouldn't keep him from coming back. But as far away from the temple he was the better.

"Who was that evil and despicable man?" Omi asked after the flying rock was out of sight.

"That was Zhou. One of the Ruthless Three." Rai replied. "Is everyone okay?"

They all gave out their 'yeahs' and the four began to walk back to the temple. Pain became worse with each step. All of them were dirty, scratched, bruised, bleeding and burned. Not to mention their clothing was torn and burned as well. The dark fire aura Zhou used was not normal fire. It was much worse. Once they got back to the temple, they dumped the Wu they had taken in the pile with the Yin Yang Bracelet and Dojo was the first to see them.

"Don't you think you guys went a little far with practice?" He asked while approaching them looking at their beat up bodies.

"Dojo. It was Zhou." Kimiko said sadly. Dojo petrified in fear.

"FUNG! GUAN!" He then screeched at the top of his lungs. In a flash both masters appeared outside. Both looked at the monks injuries with surprise. Master Fung then ordered some elder monks to get medical supplies.

"What happened?" Monk Guan asked intently.

"Zhou did this! He's the one that came back first!" Dojo replied in a squeaky voice.

"This is most troubling." Master Fung said as he received the supplies he needed. Then he, Master Guan, and Dojo began to rub cream on the burns of the injured monks. Blood was wiped off and cuts were patched as the monks retold the story of what just happened.

"I must say I am very impressed with how you defeated Zhou. That was a good decision to get help and use your elements together Raimundo. All of you did exceedingly well." Master Fung praised.

"It is very impressive. But it is not enough. Zhou is only one part of the destruction. After you have healed we much keep training, for something wicked is coming our way." Master Monk guan finished and lightning struck at the perfect moment. Heavy rain began to fall and the Masters, Dragons and Dojo all went inside.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Zhou felt his eyelids heavy and hard to lift. His whole body ached and was filled with pain. Where was he? And why did he feel wet?

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked up at trees. Rain drops splattered his body. He climbed to his feet with extreme effort. Looking around him he realized he was only a few yards away from the end of the forest that touched the mountain where he had come from. Standing in the rain Zhou cursed.

He had been beaten by a couple of children. Powerful children but children nonetheless. He was not going to let that happen again. He felt shamed for his loss. But then he reminded himself that it was only a battle. They were going to lose the war.

"Watch out little Dragons. The worse is yet to come."

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it and sorry for its length but it was cool wasn't it? REWIEW PLEASE! Virtual hugs for those who do!**


	13. Recovering?

**Chapter 13: Recovering?**

**Yay chapter 13! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your guys reviews were amazing! Virtual hugs to Fire Girl125, XemlovezyouX11233, TheXGrayXLady, M.E. Powers, XSrules95, and the nameless reviewer who loves my story. :) You guys rock. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much! Read and Review!**

About five days of lying in bed being smeared with a white cream that soothed the Heylin burns on each of the teenager's bodies and the four could finally train again. There had been no sight or sound of Zhou during this time. They did give him a pretty good beating and he was probably recovering too. Not to mention that the Ruthless was not stupid, he was biding his time. This caused everyone at the temple to be on edge.

The monks were not fully recovered and each had bruises still. Rai now had a permanent scar on his left shoulder from the combination of the not healed bird attack and Zhou's dark magic punch. He didn't seem to mind, especially since Kimiko didn't either. In fact she liked it and though it made him look all that more handsome.

Even though things seemed to get better the agitated atmosphere refused to let anyone to fully relax. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan ran around preparing the temple for protection and contacting old friends that they hadn't seen in a long time. They also had to train the monks so they could become faster and better. Needless to say the two masters were exhausted. Dojo helped in any way he could which most of the time was trying to keep everyone happy in a dark time.

At the moment both Master Fung and Guan were busy so the monks had time to themselves for the moment. Clay was roping random objects, Omi was meditating on his head, Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies 8 and Rai was dribbling a soccer ball. A lot was on the brunettes mind and he seemed very distracted since Zhou's attack.

Nothing was going to be the same now. Everyone was tired, hurt and worried. As leader and the one who was destined to make sure Zhou and the other Ruthless and finally Wong didn't destroy the world, the pressure was tremendous. Not to mention he really hated to see the pain Zhou caused everyone. Now Raimundo understood that he couldn't keep things like this from happening, but it didn't make anything easier. The feeling of wanting to protect his team but knowing he couldn't made an internal struggle with Rai burst. It's was so confusing even though he knew what was going on. The Brazilian stopped kicking around the soccer ball and plopped on the ground.

In a way it was better when all of them were fighting and getting hurt together. This way it meant that he couldn't have done anything different to help his friends. When Omi and Kimiko were attacked separately, that was when Rai felt the lowest. The Shoku Warrior put his face in his hands and thought some more.

Kimiko noticed Rai's strange behavior and walked over to him. "Rai, what's wrong?"

Raimundo looked up at Kim with sad green eyes. "Nothing."

Kimiko scoffed. "Now aint that just the biggest lie I've ever heard. Come on, please tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm really fine; I just have a lot on my mind." Raimundo replied.

Kimiko sat next to him and placed her hand atop his. "Maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

Raimundo sighed knowing she wouldn't give up. She was just as stubborn as he was which he both loved and hated. "I just want to protect you guys. But it doesn't seem like a possibility now with all that's happening. I just seemed so confused."

Kimiko listened intently to him. She understood Rai's desire to be the best leader he could but he needed to understand that being a Xiaolin Dragon, it was their job to defeat evil. And that included taking a beating once in a while.

"Rai, you know that when we go out to get Shen-Gong Wu or kick evils butt that sometimes we get beat up ourselves. But you know what, it's our job. We are Xiaolin Dragons and we have to do whatever it takes to defeat evil when it arises. Being a leader doesn't mean you prevent harm from your teammates, it means you do whatever you can to lead us to prevent harm from coming upon the world. We understand that it's dangerous every time we go out and so do you. We believe in you and we believe in ourselves. That is what being a Xiaolin Dragon means." The blue eyed beauty smiled, proud of her pep talk. Raimundo smiled too.

"Training to be the new Master Fung are we?" He joked.

"Now that's the Rai I know." Kimiko smiled wider while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Thanks Kim." And with that he leaned closer. Placing his hand behind her head, he kissed her passionately.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Over green trees that scattered themselves messily in a forest and up a jagged and rocky mountain lay a large and dark cave. Within the cave was a man of great evil sitting in the lotus position. The man had his eyes contorted as if in immense concentration. The man was slightly bruised and the scar on the left side of his face had a reddish tint to it.

Zhou was still incredibly angry about getting beat by children. He had been recovering since his last encounter with the monk's but the anger bubbled inside of him to a boiling point. Revenge was the only thing on the dark wizards mind. He was concentrating hard so he could tell when the next Ruthless member would appear. He wanted to get back at the kids but he was smart enough to wait. But just barely. The man's temper was on a short fuse and it was a surprise it hadn't popped yet.

Suddenly Zhou's eyes opened. A powerful and intelligent sensation passed through his stomach. The army looking man's lips lifted in a crooked smile. Standing up he began to laugh.

"Oh revenge is within my grasp!" He screamed to the walls. His raspy voice echoed through the cave and out the hole up above.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Training continued for a few more days and both Master Guan and Fung were impressed with the monk's improvements. It seemed like they understood the severity of the matter and were destined to defeat it. Master Monk Guan's tactics kept the four on their toes and made them stronger. Master Fung kept them humbled and also stronger. All in all they were doing excellent, but the war that was ahead still wasn't going to be easy.

At the moment the Dragons-in-training were having one of their rare breaks. Raimundo was lying under the cherry blossom tree taking a nap. Kimiko was once again playing Goo Zombies 8 and Clay and Omi were sparring.

The Dragon of Wind began to toss around like he was having a nightmare. Inside images of red skies, fire and Zhou's ugly face appeared. Then a mountain that looked familiar came into view. There was a large cave and then within the cave there were three people. One was Zhou and the other two were Cong and Ping. There was a bright light and the three disappeared. Then a voice that Rai recognized instantly said. "The three vanished and appear in the same place. This is where the spell was cast and where the new one will be performed. Zhou knows the next one is on her way. Use this information wisely Raimundo."

The Shoku Warrior sat up abruptly screaming, "Dashi!"

Three heads turned to him and one dragon stuck his head out of the temple door. Rai's eyes were large and fearful.

"Guys, we have to go and find Zhou." He yelled frantically. His teammates looked at him confusion written across their face. Dojo had disappeared and suddenly returned with an anxious looking Master Fung and Guan.

"What are you talking about Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"We have to go to where Zhou is. He's been waiting around for the next Ruthless Three member. When Dashi got rid of them the spell they cast holds up in the place they cast it. That's where they're appearing. And the next one is coming. Like now. We have to meet them and make sure they don't have a chance to come here." Rai said with a hurried voice.

"Rai partner are ya sure your alrigh'?" Clay asked his friend.

"Raimundo, did Dashi tell you this?" Master Monk Guan asked with worry and fear.

"Well not exactly, he kinda showed me in little clipets where it was. It was like watching a movie. But he did tell me that Zhou is expecting the next one." Rai replied. "And I know exactly where it is too. It's where we found the Yin Yang Bracelet." Everyone except Master Monk Guan looked shocked.

"Yes it was in the Chinese Mountains where we stopped the Ruthless Three." Guan said sadly. Things were going to start getting worse.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Kimiko commented. "Well if you think we should go Rai then let's go."

"Be warned my young monk's. If you get there and the next Ruthless member is already there, it will be much tougher to beat them." Master Fung put in.

"Master Fung is right. Be careful and Raimundo, if things look too hard then you must flee. There is no point on getting destroyed when you can become stronger and fight another day." Master Monk Guan suggested. Raimundo nodded and the four climbed onto a now 40 foot Dojo and they flew off towards the Chinese Mountains.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Zhou paced around the cave. He was getting impatient waiting for her to appear. Then he stopped. A spark of while electricity formed. Then it got more and more intense and the wave of cosmic power shot out. Zhou smiled.

The wave coursed through and hit the Dragons and Dojo. All of them felt it this time. "No." Raimundo said. "Go faster Dojo!"

The surge reached Chase Young who also smiled and the elder monks at the temple. Master Fung and Master Guan looked at each other with dismay. They hoped the monks would be alright.

Back at the cave Zhou was standing in the same spot looking at someone on the floor. A few cough's came from the woman upon the rocky ground. Just like Zhou, leftover power shocked through the woman. She shakily stood up.

"Well that was incredibly interesting." She commented. She was a very tall woman with long purplish black hair and was wearing a purple sleeveless Chinese dress that had two slits on each side up to mid thigh. Long pieces of clothing that hung down were attached to just above her elbows. Her eyes were red and she had black Goth makeup on almost in the same fashion as Jack Spicer.

"Well look who it is." Came Zhou's raspy voice. She turned towards him and scowled.

"You look terrible Zhou, what did you do, get run over by a stampede of cows?" Cong commented in a sickly sweet voice. It was like talking to a business woman who acted like she cared but you could tell she didn't. Zhou glared at her.

"Actually no, but what did happen to me will concern you more. It turns out that the new protectors of this pathetic planet are stronger than we would have liked. There are four of them and each possesses the power of the elements." Zhou told her bitterly.

"Well that's just perfect." Cong mumbled. She then began to walk out of the cave and Zhou followed her. Outside the sun shined but you could see clouds within the distance. The weather had been very strange like that lately.

"Those protectors you were speaking of, are they a part of the Xiaolin Temple?" Cong asked.

"Yes they are indeed. But that's where I got caught, right in the forest before the temple." Zhou replied.

"I do not think we will get that far now. We no longer have to element of surprise for one and for another..." Cong said then pointed into the sky. The black silhouette of Dojo came into view and the four that rested upon his back. They landed a few yards in front of where the two of the three of the Ruthless stood. Hopping off the green dragons back the four teenagers got into fighting poses and Dojo shrunk and hid behind a rock. Cong began to giggle.

"These are the four protectors that made you look like this?" She laughed. "These are children!"

Zhou glared at her evilly. "Oh believe me they are more powerful than they appear."

"Yeah considering you use to look way worse than you do now." Raimundo mocked. Zhou made a jump at him but was stopped by Cong who had gotten over her laughing fit although she was not going to let him live this down.

"Now, now Zhou, this is your problem. You can't just jump at them, no wonder they defeated you. It was four against one. You first have to separate them." Cong said as she formulated the plan silently to Zhou. He nodded then looked straight at Kimiko for Cong to see. She then nodded and then struck. Flying at Kimiko with incredible speed she grabbed her by the arm and flung her into just above the caves entrance. Rock pieces fell to the ground and the petite Japanese fell soon after.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo screamed. Just like Zhou had secretly told Cong, he knew the way to separate them was to attack the girl first. Rai used the wind to fly over to her and help her to her feet. Cong was hot on his trail. Before Clay and Omi could do anything Zhou stopped them with a few blasts of dark fire at them. Cong had chased Rai and Kim into the cave. The four were now separated.

"Let's see how well only two can fare against me." Zhou sneered and started to flare out dark magic at the biggest and smallest Dragons-in-training. Clay and Omi were fast to dodge and retaliated just as quick. They all agreed that the way to defeat the Ruthless were to skip trying to battle them with kung fu but rather use their elements to do it. Omi shot out spits of water at Zhou. He dodged most of them but was struck with one that left a dark red mark on his bare arm. Clay shook the ground underneath Zhou and the Heylin man stumbled but didn't fall. Although he was recovered mostly he was still not fully. If he didn't defeat them soon he might become too tired to do so at all. He began to throw punches and kicks at Omi who was nearest to him. Omi was quick and dodged most of them and threw back a couple of his own. Then Zhou caught Omi's leg and tossed him at a tree. Clay came up behind Zhou and grabbed him. He then spun around and threw him high into the sky. A big chunk of rock was stripped from the earth and thrown at him. The chunk exploded and Zhou fell down with a loud crash. He stood up with death in his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let you defeat me again, you have another thing coming!" Zhou screamed. Then more and more dark aura came from him and towards the monk's.

Inside the tunnel on its way to the cave Cong had been repeatedly shooting white aura that was like lightning at Rai and Kimiko. They were doing their best to dodge the white shocks. They didn't want to know what it felt like to get hit by it after experiencing Zhou's dark aura. Soon they reached the actual cave part and had to turn and fight.

"Nowhere else to run. Now come and let's see your true strength." Cong teased before shooting out more lightning. Kimiko and Rai dodged then Kim shot fireballs at the Heylin. More fire blasts formed on the walls as Cong dodged it. Raimundo had wind flying all around them and whipped the woman's long purplish hair up. Cong didn't seem fazed and began to do various gymnastic moves to get closer to Kimiko. She threw fast punches at the girl and Kimiko got hit by each one. Raimundo jumped in and shielded Kimiko from anymore attacks. She kicked and punched at him and he punched and kicked back. Cong then pushed Rai violently and he fell backwards into the wall. Kimiko jumped out of nowhere and kicked Cong in the head.

"You leave him alone." The Fire Dragon growled. Cong recovered from the kick and smirked.

"Very protective of each other aren't we?" Cong teased. Lightning came from her and hit Kimiko and Raimundo both. They screamed in pain before the pain dimmed tremendously. It was a different experience with Cong than Zhou, but it wasn't any more pleasant. Raimundo looked around him. This cave was not a good place to be. There was limited space and Cong's lightning could reach all the way around. He saw the doorway they had come into. An idea formulated in his head.

"Kimiko, shoot fire blasts at the cave!" Rai called to her. She didn't question and did as she was told. Four big fire balls were produced and hit all around the cave. Rocks crumbled down and cracks began to form around the whole area. The cave was collapsing itself.

"What are you doing?" Cong asked with fear. This cave could not be destroyed. They needed this!

Raimundo didn't wait for her reaction. As more rocks tumbled down he grabbed Kimiko by the waist and flew straight out the exit as more and more rocks fell.

"Keep shooting." He told Kim. She shot her blasts throughout the tunnel and it seemed to have a huge effect. Raimundo flew faster so they wouldn't get squished by the falling rocks. Once outside Kimiko shot one last fire ball at the entrance. It began to crumble even more. Rai touched the ground and put Kimiko on her feet. Clay and Omi were still battling Zhou but soon stopped when they heard a shriek come from inside.

"Come on guys, it's time to leave." Rai said and Zhou raced towards the cave frantically. He took a big jump to the top and before he disappeared he cursed at the monks who were now getting on a fearful looking Dojo.

"You will not live to see how long you'll live! I will personally make sure of it!" He warned and jumped down through the hole.

The monks were all a little beat up as they silently flew back to the temple. It didn't take long and as they landed Master Fung was ready with medical supplies and Master Monk Guan was ready with questions.

After the events of what happened were retold and the monks were bandaged up Master Monk Guan seemed pleased.

"Raimundo that was very smart to collapse the cave. They cannot bring back Ping or Wong with it destroyed. It is the place where things began. I believe we will have even more time before we have more trouble with Zhou and Cong."

Raimundo smiled at Master Guan. "Thanks. I didn't know that's exactly what would happen but it's good to know that it did more than I intended."

Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck. "Way to go Rai."

"That's great partner. I personally would love some time off 'cause Zhou was no picnic this time." Clay said as he picked at a burn on his arm.

"Zhou has a temper. Which got on Cong's nerves all the time, so that's why they fought so much. Believe me; things will get way easier once they begin to argue." Dojo put in swatting Clay's hand away and rubbing white cream on his burn.

"Things have only just begun." Master Fung said from the window. The monks rolled their eyes; he just always had to say something like that didn't he?

**Okay there you have it! I personally think this chapter wasn't my best. I like it at some parts but other parts I was just was having writers block. Please tell me im wrong. Read and Review! I would really love positive comments! **


	14. Arguments and Alliences

Chapter 14: Arguments and Alliences

Yay for chapter 14! Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've just been really lazy lately. :/ But virtual hugs to The Green Seer, Adrwgj, Fire Girl125, XemlovezyouX11233, SkyClimber, TheXGrayXLady and windlordx12 for reviewing! You guys are awesome and I love that you guys liked the chapter so much. Keep it up! Okay this chapter is basically Heylin centric just so you know. Read and Review! :)

Zhou was going to make those monks pay if it was the last thing he did. Whipping some sweat from his brow the Heylin warlock collapsed on the ground. He was exhausted and his muscles were tight. After the last encounter with the brats things had gotten exceptionally worse for him and Cong. When the cave began to collapse on itself Zhou had been truly scared for the first time since he got back. The destruction of the cave was unacceptable.

When Cong let out her shriek Zhou knew exactly why. The cave was the only way they had to bring back Ping and finally Wong. There was so much magic grounded into that cave and it was the place where the Ruthless cast the spell so they couldn't do it anywhere else. That Wind Dragon and Fire Dragon could have ruined everything.

Zhou remembers jumping through the hole that led to the cave. Using a different kind of magic he sealed the hole so it didn't move its position. Unfortunately they needed the moon in an exact position to do this just like to start the resurrections of the Ruthless Three. Cong had already begun to stop the falling rocks inside the tunnel. The entrance was already completely covered in rubble; they would have to clear that later. Cong was making her way backwards as she fixed cracks and unstable pressured rocks back into the cave. Zhou was making his way down from the hole in the top. It was power draining to stop the natural giving way of the cave. Even though it seemed as simple as they petrified cracks and stopped more falling rocks, going against gravity and pressure was hard and tiring. It took a long time too. By the time Cong was satisfied they didn't have a problem anymore Zhou was so tired he could have slept for days. But his luck wasn't good as he remembered he had to clear out the entrance too.

After moving a lot of rocks by magic then getting drained of so much magic he had to result to moving them physically, Zhou was now lying on his back trying to rest his aching muscles. The reconstruction of the cave had taken all of the night before and the whole of today. It was dark again and both of them would need plenty of rest to recharge their energy so they could use their powers again. Cong walked over to him. Her purple dress was dusty and slightly torn and her long hair was stringy, but she still looked better than he did and he was willing to admit that first because he was too tired to argue and second because Cong was impossible to argue with. Although she didn't seem as tired as he did, there was a stumble in her usual graceful step.

"Oh come on Zhou it wasn't that tough of work." Cong teased at the weakness of the large man.

"Shut it Cong, you know that was hard." Zhou snapped back looking up at her in the darkness.

"Yes but I'm not lying in the dirt." She replied smirking. Zhou glared at her. He was getting so sick of her mocking. It was like he couldn't do anything right. Instead of blowing up he just took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Well where else are we going to sleep?" He asked her, thinking he had her.

"Instead of sleeping on the ground I think I'll sleep in this tree." She answered as she looked up, red eyes flashing in the crescent moonlight. Zhou opened his eyes just in time to see Cong suddenly leap up the tree and onto one of its larger branches. She got into a comfortable position and smiled a sweet but annoying smile down to Zhou. He glared at her harder.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The next day clouds covered the sky. Thunder and lightning was a regular event, though it was light. The rain smell hung heavy in the air and the two sorcerers sat at the entrance of the cave talking about what they could do to get the children back with without jeopardizing their mission. They had a heated discussion for a while of things they wish they could do but knew that the monks were just too strong and even added a few juvenile pranks to fill the gap that Ping left. They did come up with a few ideas but they didn't know how things would work out considering they didn't know the Xiaolin Dragons well enough and the Dragon of Wind could be unpredictable and smarter than he appeared. What other kind of power could they be hiding?

At the moment they were arguing. Zhou wanted to go now and cause the teenagers as much pain as possible but Cong simply wouldn't let him. It was too dangerous to go without a plan and utterly brainless. This just caused Zhou to be even angrier and the two were in a quarrel that put any fight to shame. It had been going on for a while now and they're insults were getting quite childish.

"You just don't want to get your hands dirty. You'd rather just boss me around. Well guess what sweetheart we're equals!" Zhou shouted.

"Sweetheart! Don't ever call me that again Zhou and I'm just thinking on what's the best strategy is to bring those Dragons down! I'm not going to go off marching recklessly where they can have a fighting chance and make you look like something that got mauled by wolves!" Cong yelled back. When it came to insults she was very good at them because she was smart but that didn't keep Zhou from letting out some good ones of his own.

"Oh you know I'm a better fighter than you are. Who won out last game of how many kills before Dashi ended the war all those years ago? That's right me because I can take a punch where as you sit in the back and only contribute when you feel it's necessary!"

"Don't give me that, you know I always fought for our master! You just too thick headed to realize there are ones stronger than you. You think you are so strong and mighty and I'm just another woman who can't fight, but imp not the one who was defeated by four children!" Cong was now all the way in Zhou's face and little distance was between them. Even though she was tall she wasn't nearly as tall as Zhou she still showed no intimidation from him. Both of them stood their glaring for several seconds.

"Eh hem, if you two are done then I'd like a word." A male voice spoke that sounded strangely familiar but at the same time didn't.

Cong and Zhou snapped their heads outside and there stood none other than Chase Young.

"Who are you?" Zhou asked harshly. He took in the long hair and black and yellowish armor of the man. Again he seemed familiar but didn't.

"Oh you don't remember me? Maybe this will help." Chase said with a small smile.

In a flash he was gone then reappeared right behind the two startled Ruthless members. Chase pushed Cong and Zhou apart forcefully and the two slid in that general direction on their feet. Next Chase began to throw punches and kicks at Zhou. With every swish of his leg and throw of his fist Zhou realized something. He knew these moves. But where had he fought them before. Suddenly Chase was gone and now was fighting against Cong. After even fewer punches than what Zhou blocked and dodged Cong did several back hand-springs and looked at Chase with interest.

"Why Chase Young, your still alive." Cong commented and Zhou finally understood. It was indeed Chase Young. One they fought against in the war so many years ago.

Chase smirked. "I have a proposition for you. I hear that the Xiaolin Dragons give you a good run for your money. Can't handle a few teenagers?"

"Hey they're-"Zhou began but Chase interrupted him.

"Oh I know they are strong. Fight them on a daily basis almost. But the problem is they are getting stronger, and in order for you to bring back Wong you're going to need help." Chase said.

"Why would you offer us help, last time I checked you were on the Xiaolin side?" Zhou folded his arms looking very suspicious.

"That was when I was young a foolish. With a little help from Lou Mang Soup, I finally know my true destiny." Chase replied.

"Very interesting." Cong whispered. A powerful man that she had fought against was on the Heylin side now. What else had happened when they were gone? "What is your proposition Chase?" She asked.

"Towards the end of the war so long ago we on the Xiaolin figured out how to destroy your creation of the Undead. Using an extreme amount of fire burned the army and they did not resurface. Now knowing Dashi had the four elemental powers we would have been able to win the war eventually anyway. So now you have come back and what are you going to do? You can't create the Undead again because there is Kimiko the Fire Dragon for one and new technologies have provided ordinary people to cast giant flames. My proposition for you is a new army. Totally different and practically invincible." Chase persuaded as he paced in front of Cong and Zhou.

"I see your point." Cong said tapping her finger on her chin. She didn't like to admit that their powerful and fearful army of the Undead could in fact be defeated but if Chase was now on the Heylin side he could be quite useful. "What kind of army do you have in mind?"

"What? Cong how can we even trust him? It's Chase Young! Right hand man to Dashi himself. Why aren't you dead yet anyway? Dashi is!" Zhou spat even though he didn't really know, he just assumed.

"Dashi is in fact dead but myself and Guan are not. Dashi choose to move on, and drinking the Lou Mang Soup gives me immortality. Guan choose his own source of immortality and here we are today." Chase retorted.

"Zhou do not be too hasty to judge on the past. If you look close enough to Chase's eyes you can see the difference in them. He is indeed evil." Cong smartly observed.

"Don't be such a smart-ass Cong." Zhou said childishly, folding his arms.

"I'm glad to see were all on the same page now. If you would like to come and see the army I have in mind we will have to take a trip to my lair." Chase smiled. Things were falling into place, and the evil hour was approaching.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Chase, Cong and Zhou arrived at the evil lair at well bad timing. Jack and Wuya were going at each other's throats yelling at one another but stopped instantly when they got one look at Chase's face. Wuya greeted herself with a fake grin and red cheeks and Jack was silence in fear for a while before he backed away completely and began to work on the monster army again. Cong and Zhou were impressed with its size but didn't admit it. They were also impressed with the duplication process. But the demon was not yet finished.

"I will tell you Chase I am liking this more and more but this contraption is not even finished yet." Cong commented.

"Spicer will have it done when the time is right. We do not need it until Ping finally arrives and you prepare to bring back The Nightmare." Chase replied.

"Alright Chase, I believe we are going to want to use your army. You have yourself a deal." Cong agreed to Chase's proposition and a twisted smile graced his face.

"But what about the monk's? Those brats are going to get in the way and cause trouble like earlier."

"The children will be less of a problem when Ping comes and we can attack them. Last time they fled. If we attack them on their own field they will not flee so easily. When Ping arrives, we will attack the temple." Cong planned.

"But you just said earlier…AH!" Zhou screamed frustrated. He was done with her. "I'm going to go rest now because you're driving me insane."

Cong and Chase watched Zhou walk away towards the entrance of the lair. Chase turned to go to his throne while Cong admired her surroundings. Chase smiled to himself. Cong and Zhou were just as bad as before. Excellent warriors but acted like children on the play ground when together. Ping made things less tense but only caused his own problems with the two. The Ruthless Three were practically unbeatable. But they were still human. Altered, powerful and evil humans, but still human.

Suddenly Zhou and Cong both froze up. They could feel the power of the next Ruthless member approaching. Zhou turned and made eye contact with Cong. Despite their annoyance at each other they grinned evilly.

**Well what do you think? Personally I think it could be better but I had to get the chapter up. I know its really short but this was just Heylin based and next time it will be really exciting. I had to get Chase and the Ruthless finally on the same side though. I hope you guys liked it so please review! **


	15. Attack and Destroy

**Chapter 15: Attack and Destroy**

**Yay for chapter 15! I have to say guys that I'm really excited for this chapter and I hope you really like it. Virtual hugs go out to TheXGrayXLady, Em (thanks by the way for letting me shorten your name), beth xXxXxXx, RANDOM22, XSrules95, Darkfire25, and SkyClimber. I love it when I get so many reviews they totally brighten up my day! So Read, Review and Enjoy! :D**

A light rain fell from the gray and black skies as Cong, Zhou and Chase made their way to the cave where Ping was coming. The two Ruthless members were pacing anxiously. Once Ping arrived they could bring down the Dragons and perform the spell that would unleash their teacher. Chase meditated just inside the tunnel. Although it didn't show his slow and deep breaths were slightly shaky. There was no turning back.

Suddenly a dark bluish spark came to life in the middle of the cave. Three pairs of eyes snapped to that place. More sparks flew and a great amount of energy made a wave soar through the three Heylin evil doers and out to the world. Zhou began to laugh maniacally as the bluish light beams and lightning shot throughout the cave.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Meanwhile things at the temple were getting especially tense. For the past day and a half Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were always moving even though there was nothing to do. Dojo had become even more paranoid and glanced around his shoulder every five minutes. Omi was constantly training even after the lesson was done while Clay mostly watched and seemed to be thinking really hard. Kimiko and Raimundo spent most of their spare time together but they were mostly quiet and both would think just as hard as Clay.

At the current time Omi was jumping around the entire temple doing flips and kicks in the light rain. Clay watched from inside the temple doors but his eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to be really watching. Raimundo was sitting on the steps with Kimiko lying against his chest. Both stared either at Omi's bouncing yellow head or out into the cloud covered sky. Even though things were quiet Rai seemed really bothered.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen any second now. The atmosphere seemed to be electrified and heavy. Even though it had seemed gloomy for weeks it was somewhat different. Kimiko seemed to notice the Brazilian's worry and placed a comforting hand on his. He smiled down at her as she placed a kiss on his jaw.

The electrified air suddenly increased. As if he could see it coming Rai's head snapped towards the way of the Chinese Mountains. The wave of extreme energy passed through the temple grounds catching everyone's attention. Raimundo jumped to his feet almost knocking the Fire Dragon over but he held onto her. Clay's eyes were big with worry and Omi seemed to drop out of nowhere with a look of fear on his face. Kimiko held onto Rai's arm as Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and Dojo ran into the same room with faces that was a mirror image of their own.

"Oh my Dashi…" The Shoku Warrior whispered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Back in the cave the lightning and blue light dimmed and on the ground was a man that was smaller than Zhou both in size and weight. The boy coughed just as the other two had when first coming to the real world again. The final Ruthless member stood up slowly and shakily. Tall and lanky and boy was dressed in a black vest, black pants and blue belt and boots. The color of his hair was a mixture of orange and red and was styled in a spiky formation that looked like he had just gotten electrocuted. Black and blue fingerless gloves were on his hands as they grasped his head. Opening nearly neon yellow eyes a creepy and childish grin spread across his boyish like face.

"Well hey guys how've you been holding up without me?" Ping asked teasingly. The final and most powerful Ruthless Three member was always blunt and joking. They boy was never serious and in some ways it was a good thing and other times it wasn't. At the moment, his question received a chuckle from Zhou and a small smile from Cong.

"Well it's about damn time you showed up!" Zhou boomed at him. He was absolutely giddy about Ping's arrival. He could finally get his revenge on the brats that defeated him.

"Hey it's not my decision on when the spell decides to do its work. So what's been going on while you two have been here?" Ping asked as he dusted his pants off.

"Well Zhou got his ass kicked by four children." Cong smirked. Zhou glared at her as Ping burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Cong, there are more serious matters to take care of." The army like man spat.

"Oh quite true….. Ping shut up and listen." Cong raised her hand and silenced the boy. "Dashi is dead at this time but there are four teenagers who have the power over each element as Dashi did them all. They are now the protectors of this universe. These are the ones who beat Zhou." Ping smirked but Cong noticed and continued before he could say anything.

"And although it is funny it's quite serious because I have too experienced their power. They almost destroyed this cave." A look of fear flashed across Ping's face.

"Yeah it's that serious. We are planning of attacking the temple but we needed to wait for you to be able to actually make an impact. Are you ready?" Cong finished explaining.

"I was born ready sister!" Ping pumped his fist in the air with excitement. Then he noticed Chase Young standing in the corner with an expressionless face. "Who's the man with the girly hair?"

Zhou let out a laugh Cong glared at them both. "This is Chase Young imbecile." She snapped.

"Wait, wait. You mean the Chase Young we use to fight _against_?" Ping questioned with surprise.

"Yes, it turns out a little bean decided to give him some Lou Mang Soup." Zhou commented. "Now we have teamed up with him to take down the Dragons and bring back Wong."

"What? Seriously?" Ping asked with disbelief. He didn't like outsiders on their team, they couldn't be trusted.

"Yes Ping. Chase has fought these Xiaolin monks for a long time where we are not experienced in their fighting style at all. Zhou had a little taste and according to the way he looked when I first appeared these monks are good." Cong told the boy. Her cool and demanding voice usually could keep Ping in check, at least in calmer situations. During a fight he only listened to Zhou.

"Fine whatever but can we go now cause I'm itching for a fight." Ping started to do a little jog thing in place.

"I would wait a moment first. There are still some things I have not told you about the monks that you need to know." Chase spoke up for the first time. The three Heylin masters looked at him for a moment waiting for him to continue.

"Well?" Zhou spat. He was getting really impatient.

"I'm sure you two have observed that the Dragon of the Wind is the leader?" The dark haired man asked. He got two nods and a confused face in reply so he continued. "He's more than that unfortunately. You recall the power Dashi used to almost defeat Wong all those years ago? That power did not die with Dashi. Raimundo, who is the Wind Dragon, now has that power." Three horrific faces stared at him. They were not expecting that.

"What!" Zhou finally burst out. "Why didn't you tell us that!"

"I just did." Chase replied coolly. "There is a way to make sure he cannot use the power. Since I first noticed the power within him I had been taking certain….precautions to bring him down. Using his past experiences is one way to make his soul so weak he can't use the power Dashi gave him. I'm sure you know that his feelings for the Dragon of Fire are strong? Using her we can also make him hurt so much inside he no longer has any will to go on."

"Very intelligent plan Chase." Cong observed. "Our attack today can be another way to make him suffer an unbearable pain. We cannot let him use that power again."

"Yes, I would suggest attacking his friends and his past feelings of not being good enough to lead the others. Use his name and the others too. The yellow small one is Omi; he is the Dragon of the Water. The big one with the cowboy hat is Clay, Dragon of Earth. Kimiko is the Fire Dragon who holds Raimundo's heart. She would be the best target." Chase constructed to them the best way to defeat the Brazilian. Other things about the monks were told and finally everyone was satisfied with their plan. Chase disappeared to retrieve Wuya and the Ruthless stretched to get ready.

"Well let's get onto the fun then!" Ping exclaimed as soon as he was done stretching his legs.

"Just remember the plan Ping." Zhou commanded. "Attack and Destroy."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Things were deathly quiet at the temple. A heavy rain was now falling and it seemed like everyone was pacing. It was only a matter of time before the Ruthless Three attacked and nobody was looking forward to it. The anticipation seemed to be slowly driving Dojo insane.

"Ah I can't take this anymore!" The green dragon screamed as he charged for the wall to smash his head into it.

"Whoa there gecko!" Raimundo scooped up Dojo as he almost made contact with stone. The temple guardian wrapped himself around Rai's forearm tightly.

"Dojo, you need to stay cold." Omi commented from his position on the railing on the side of the temple. Kimiko was on the other side leaning up against the beam looking at the rain fall. Clay was eating, figures.

"Stay chill, Omi." Rai corrected. "And he's right Dojo you do need to chill."

"You guys still don't understand the destruction the Ruthless Three can cause! This is very, very, very bad!" Dojo squeaked.

"Dojo we understand we're just not freaking out like you are. Screaming and running into walls is not going to help at all, so take a deep breath and calm yourself." The Shoku Warrior demanded but in a way that just showed concern and leadership. Dojo did as he was told but still clung onto the Brazilians arm.

Raimundo walked up to the railing next to Kimiko's petite form. He placed his arm around her and looked out into the distance. Clay had finished eating and was now standing in the empty section of space between Rai's standing form and Omi's lotus position upon the fence. The four Chosen Ones looked firm and strong. Looking older and more experienced than they did a year ago they were also more faithful to each other and a better team. They were not going to break no matter what was thrown at them. It was their destiny to save the world from the forces of evil and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan silently entered the room. Standing behind the monks the Xiaolin hope was complete.

"I must go check on the Shen-Gong Wu." Master Fung finally said breaking the moment of silent hero recognization. The old sense ran out into the rain towards the vault. Dojo detached himself from Raimundo and onto Master Monk Guan. The bald man walked the other end of the room to his pointed staff. Kim leaned into Raimundo and sighed. There probably wouldn't be peace like this once the Ruthless decided to attack and she wanted to enjoy every last minute of it. Raimundo seemed to know what she was thinking and kissed her forehead lightly. Looking out to the Chinese Mountains the dark clouds were high but it seemed to be raining there too. Something that looked like birds were in the distance, but they looked like they were getting closer, and really quickly too. Squinting Rai tried to figure out what they were. There were 5 figures and were too big now to be birds.

As the black silhouettes got closer Rai could see formations of arms, legs, and heads. Realization of what they were made his chest burn. It was the Ruthless Three! But who was the other two figures? Kimiko noticed his tense muscles and looked in the direction he was looking. Her crystal blue eyes widened in fear.

"Guys they're coming!" His exclamation was not much of a warning. The Ruthless were moving way too fast. Soon they're whole form could be seen and it was discovered that Chase Young and Wuya were the other two figures with them. They didn't stop to introduce themselves or anything. Each of them separated and used their powers to blow up some part of the temple taking the Xiaolin side completely by surprise. Not wasting anytime the four Dragons and Master Monk Guan sprung into action. Dojo had sprung into a run, away from the fight. Master Fung appeared seconds later and joined the fight as well.

"Wudai Volcano, Fire!" Kimiko screeched. A long and large stream of hot fire, despite the down pour, shot at the nearest Ruthless member who happened to be Zhou. The size caught him by surprise and he underestimated the amount of space he needed to dodge. The fire scorched his right arm and he yelped in pain.

"Ah the little Fire girl, come on Sweet Cheeks is that all you got?" Zhou taunted. Kimiko did not like being called sweet cheeks. She flipped into the air and begun to attack Zhou head on. Zhou blocked most her attacks which angered her further. Blinded with rage Zhou was able to grab her arm and bring her close to his wet face.

"Come on girlie, why fight something you can't win against?" The army-like man said seductively, or what he thought was seductively. Taking her opportunity Kimiko encased her right hand into flames and dug a fist into Zhou's stomach. Another yelp of pain escaped his lips and he released her.

"Call me Sweet Cheeks again and see what happens." She dared with a glare of pure disgust. Her hair clung to her face and her clothes felt heavier from the rain.

"Oh I can do better than that….Darling." Zhou challenged. Kimiko and pounced again.

While Kim attacked the leadership side of the Ruthless, Omi came face to face with Wuya. She instantly used her magic to bring forth five giant rock creatures from behind her.

"Wuya you will not have victory today!" Omi said pointing a little yellow finger at the witch.

"Oh that's adorable the way you think you can beat me." Wuya cooed.

"With both feet tied behind my back!" Omi screamed and ran at the red haired woman. He went to attack her but was stopped by one of her rock creatures. The brute blocked Omi's attack causing him to be sent back several feet.

"Can't fight your own battles Wuya?" Master Fung showed out of nowhere and shattered the rock creature to pieces.

Wuya just glared at Fung and brought three more creatures to life. Master Fung made his way to all seven of the creatures indicating to Omi that he got them while he took care of Wuya. Omi turned away from the man he admired to face the witch he did not.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" A gigantic whirl of water formed above the monks head, enhanced by the rain that fell and was thrown at the Heylin sorceress. She jumped up high into the air to avoid the splash only to receive little streams of scorching water. They hit her everywhere and the heat irritated her skin. She fell to the ground and growled.

"You will pay dearly for that Omi." She predicted darkly. Her hands burst into green flames and she shot several fire balls at the Chinese boy. Omi successfully dodged them but Wuya expected this and was ready with a kick to his face when he was done. Omi spun in the air and landed a round house kick back at Wuya. The two began to use martial arts to defeat each other.

Clay dug his finger tips into the ground like it was loose sand and gripped two large chunks of rock and threw them and Cong who was still in the air flying off to help Zhou with Kimiko. Surprised by the attack a chunk hit her in the chest and she fell down. Getting up quickly she glowered at the large blonde.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there ma'am." Clay drawled politely.

"Such manners." Cong observed. "Are you not the one who doesn't fight girls?"

"With all due respect, you're not a girl." The Texan accused. Cong flushed furiously and white lightning strikes came from her arms and fingers. Clay tipped his hat and got into a fighting stance.

Cong shot a lightning strike at the Earth Dragon and in response he threw up a rock wall to shield himself. But instead of just shrinking it back down into the earth he crumbled the wall into large pieces of rock and punched each one at the purple haired woman. Cong dodged and blocked the stones but got hit several times. White shocks of electricity came from her in the meantime. Most missed the target because of the shower of rocks to distract her, but Clay was still hit with little waves and man did they hurt. When the rocks were gone Cong wasted no time and she did a cartwheel over the blue eyed boy and kicked him in the chest. Clay staggered backwards, the muddy ground not helping but grabbed her leg as it came for another strike. With great force he flung her into the temples surrounding wall.

"I have underestimated you." Cong coughed emerging from the hole she created in the wall. "But I will not be defeated." She promised him and herself as blood trickled down from her forehead.

"I hope you're use to breakin' promises." Clay commented getting ready to attack once again.

"Chase, you have been foolish." Master Monk Guan said as he faced his former friend in the rain.

"This is opportunity Guan. Soon the world will be under the command of evil." Chase sneered.

"You are more foolish than ever, and I have to stop you from being any more dangerously stupid." Guan told the Heylin sorcerer, pointing his staff at him.

Chase growled and front flipped over to Master Monk Guan and began to strike. Guan used his staff to block and used his other hand to push the lizard man back. Chase sprang back quickly and used his new technique like he had on Omi. These moves were new to Guan too and it took him a minute to block the attacks again. He had been hit harshly in his shoulder and ribs but was now on the offensive.

Chase swung his legs beneath Guan right before the bald man jumped up in the air. He came down quickly to kick Chase in the chest, but the long haired man rolled away from the attack and Guan made a small crater in the earth from the force of his foot and the softness of the wet ground.

Chase was on his feet now and attacked Guan again. Guan was hit in the leg and he staggered. Chase took the weakness and threw Guan a few feet to the left. Guan spun in the air and landed on his feet and charged right back. Punches and kicks were exchanged and Guan was able to land a forceful push on Chase and he slid back on the wet grass and into the wall with a crash. There wasn't enough force to break stone but it still hurt. Chase fell to his knees and glared at the ground. He would not lose to Guan. He was not going to lose! Getting back to his feet with pure hatred in his eyes Chase ran at Guan and filled his palm with a black ball of energy and charged Guan.

The Xiaolin monk sighed. "So it's going to be that way." A light blue ball of light formed in his own hand and the sword tip of his staff glowed. The two were close to each other and the two balls of energy made contact and a high pitched shrieking noise rang out. The two energies exploded and pushed the two maters back. Both reignited their hands and charged again in a never ending battle of the same power.

Raimundo had seen the others go for the nearest evil that ambushed the temple. Doing the same thing Rai met with a new face. The orange hair that was still sticking up despite the rain, and blue and black outfit of the man that couldn't have been much older than Raimundo himself, stood out in the rain. Ping had a childish and creepy grin on his face.

"So you're the Dragon of the Wind that I've been hearing so much about… Well you don't look that tough to me." Ping mocked from the air. Raimundo flew up to the same height and glared at him.

"And what are you? You look like a scrawny chicken to me." Rai shot back with his wet bangs in his eyes.

"I'll show you scrawny!" Ping shouted and he flew right at the Brazilian as yellow light surrounded his hand. He began to throw punches at the Shoku Warrior in which he dodged. Using the wing Rai pushed back Ping but it wasn't strong enough to get him into the side of the vault like Rai wanted it to. Ping came back with full force and threw yellow light laser beams at Raimundo. They hit him on the face and side of the stomach and his legs in a couple of places. The pain was like a mixture of pain you felt from Zhou and Cong. It lasted a long time and burned with intensity that caused the Wind Dragon to black out of bit. His cheek bled from the attack, it not having much protection.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" Rai screamed and spun in a furious circle. A cyclone of crazy wind sliced its way at Ping and gave him small and light cuts everywhere. Ping's evil and playful eyes changed to one that could only be described as scary. He let out a strangled yell and big beams of yellow light shot into the dark sky. This only caused the rain to fall harder. The beam of light was now directed at Rai and he flew right on the edge of the blast with his fist extended. He punched Ping straight in the face. Ping twisted his legs around Rai's waist as he was forced back and twisted in the air. He released the teenage boy and Rai was flung into the roof of the temple. Rai had landed in the room below with a terrible head ache but flew from the hole in the roof and right at Ping.

Punches and kicks flew at each other and both got in good hits. A big push separated the two warriors and both panted heavily. Raimundo's side was bleeding and ping had a bleeding lip and a cut on his chest that went fully across. The rain somewhat helped the bleeding but created a terrible mess of blood all over their bodies. Bruised and scratched Rai didn't know how much more he could take. Or how much the others could take either. He looked around trying to see if the others were fairing okay but couldn't look long enough because Ping had attacked again. Rai grabbed Ping's hands and threw him up and then spun in the air and kicked Ping in the chest using his wind to increase the power of it. Ping crashed into the muddy ground with a loud thud. Water splashed up and Rai took his opportunity to check the others.

Kimiko and Zhou were still at it with Kim's fists glowing. Her arm and leg was bleeding, her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes were ripped in several places and she looked absolutely furious. Zhou didn't look happy either. His head and arm was bleeding badly and his skin was red and pink in areas that must have been where the Japanese burned him with her fire. His hair was burned off in a place but it didn't look like either of them were giving up though. Kimiko shot out more fire balls and Zhou shot out balls of black fire in response.

Clay was in as bad shape as Kimiko. His shirt was completely ripped from one shoulder and was pink and blood covered the whole arm. Other places were also pink from Cong's lightning. Clays hat lay in the much dirty and with black holes and rips in it. The blonde hair usually covered with the ten gallon hat was messy and singed. Cong looked like she had been chewed up and spat out again. A big purple bruise formed on her leg and scrapes and scratches covered her body. Her head and right neck were the two things that were bleeding the most. Her hair was just as messy and Kimiko's and she looked ready to pop. White lightning came from her hands to Clay and the Earth Dragon dug his stiff hand into the mud and caused it to shoot at Cong in a wave as he dodged the lightning. Both of them were incredibly dirty.

Omi was fairing pretty alright considering he was fighting Wuya. His sleeves were ripped off and the poor boys head had two large scratches on it. His knuckles were bleeding and he looked extremely tired. Wuya's hair looked worse than Cong's and she was also bleeding in various places. Her green fire shot at Omi and the Water Dragon formed a shield form the rain. They were in Omi's element and it helped him in battle.

Chase and Guan were the saddest to watch. They would try to hit each other with their energy light only to be thrown away from each other when the powers contacted. It was too evenly matched. They were both burned and bleeding in places and looked ready to pass out. Each time they came together black and blue blasts of light would fill the area. The screeching noise hurt his ears each time but because he was in his own battle he didn't notice it half the time.

Master Fung was finally done with Wuya's rock monsters that seemed to keep popping up when he thought he was done. Finally Omi distracted the witch enough to stop making more, but the old man looked way more tired than the rest of them and had a few cuts here and there. Despite his tiredness he ran over to where Clay was to help him defeat Cong. How much longer was everyone going to last? The temple was completely destroyed. Nobody seemed willing to give up and sooner or later someone was going to lose.

A yellow blast of light hit Raimundo straight in the chest. His scream was the loudest one yet and echoed throughout the temple grounds. It struck the other Xiaolin warriors with fear but they couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Raimundo shook in pain, in the middle of his now bare chest there was a circle of pink and read. It was bleeding on the lower edge of the circle. Raimundo clenched his hands into fists and glared at Ping. The boyish like man had that stupid grin back on his face. The Shoku Warrior flew with amazing speed and formed a barrier of wind in front of himself and crashed into Ping. The wind knocked the Ruthless member into the stone steps of the temple.

"You little insect!" Ping squealed in furry. Raimundo looked down at him from above.

"Just give it up Ping! You can't beat me!" Rai yelled back. Ping glowered at the teenager. He was right. He hated to admit it but there were too many of the good guys. Cong was about ready to lose to both the Dragon of Earth and the old man. Chase had said something about him but what was it?

Cong knocked the sense back and focused her lightning on Clay and Ping remembered. A twisted and evil smile came upon his face that would put the Grinch to shame. Ping flew into the air and past Raimundo. The Wind Dragon was very confused and followed Ping with his eyes. Ping flew close to the ground near Omi and Wuya's fight. A large yellow ball of energy formed into his hands and a small knife was pulled from his boot. His neon yellow eyes glowed even brighter in the light of his power. His eyes were directed straight at the old man getting to his feet on the ground. Rai's eyes grew and he flew as fast as he could towards Ping.

"No! Master Fung!" He screamed. But it was too late. The knife was placed inside the yellow ball and was thrown at the Xiaolin monk. It made a direct hit in Master Fung's middle. The scream from the old man was the most horrible sound Rai had ever heard in his life.

"NO!" Raimundo screeched so loud that the caught everyone's attention. Raimundo flew towards his master with more speed than ever before. He lifted Master Fung's head. The old man was shaking violently and his breathing was hitched and deep. He coughed a few times and looked down. The knife was sticking into his right side; dark blood oozed out and created a puddle underneath soaking Rai's pants. His shirt was burned and the man's white skin was red with burns and blood. Rai couldn't even imagine the pain Master Fung was in.

"You're going to be alright Master Fung. You have to be alright." The Wind Dragon almost pleaded. He placed his hand where the knife was and the old man winced. Rai could hear Ping laughing mercilessly in the background and he was consumed with rage. He couldn't bear to watch Master Fung bleed. Even though he never admitted it, Master Fung was always there for him, always believing in him. He had chosen him to be Shoku Warrior. Master Fung was like his father and Ping could have killed him! He could still die! He stood up and gave Ping a look that could darken the sun.

"You bastard, you will pay for that!" He screamed his voice full of emotion that was anguish, sadness, pain and anger. Raimundo flew at Ping with again great speed and began to throw the fastest punches he ever had. Ping was hit with each one and the boy flung back into the temple wall. Ping emerged with yellow light covering his hands again. Rai knew he wouldn't be able to help Master Fung unless he got rid of Ping and the rest of the Heylin for that matter. Before Ping had time to start for Rai he screamed.

"Shoku Dragon Rage, Wind!"

The wind around the temple picked up. Even stronger winds came from Raimundo's wrists and together they formed an even bigger dragon form then when he had showed his team. The dragon made of wind flew high into the air and then circled around and smacked right into Ping. Little tiny dust particles and rocks flew up into the winds too which caused scratches and cuts to appear all over Ping's body. He shielded his face with his arms and just let the violent winds carry him as he screamed. The dragon of wind swung around and hit Zhou, picking up the army man just as it did Ping. Zhou had a similar reaction of covering his face. The air dragon went around its course to all the Heylin members. Raimundo directed this dragon with his hands and once all the evil was picked up he threw the dragon in the direction of the mountains. The dragon made from Raimundo's wind flew through the sky like a real dragon would, carrying away the awfulness of the planet with it.

The gusts of wind died down and the Xiaolin monks and Master Monk Guan looked around in awe. Raimundo had just single handily rid the temple grounds of five Heylin masters. They all looked around at each other and for the Brazilian. They first noticed that they could not see Master Fung or Dojo and finally spotted Rai's brunette head kneeling over something. Omi was the first one to reach them and the poor Chinese boy's face of anguish was the most saddening thing to ever see.

"Master Fung!" The round-headed monk cried. The others ran over to see the sight that troubled them all. Raimundo was once again holding up Master Fung's head and back, looking at a dagger that was lodged in his side. Dojo was now there as tears leaked from his eyes which stared at the old man's face. It was still raining but it was lighter now. The wind show Rai had put on blew a lot of the dark clouds away. Kimiko nearly burst into tears seeing Master Fung barley breathing and a knife stuck in his side. Clay put his hat down over his eyes not wanting to show his leaking eyes. Kimiko turned away from the scene and dug her face into Clay. Clay held onto her tightly and put a comforting hand on Omi. The bald child looked up at Clay with tears coming from his onyx eyes.

Raimundo was crying too but kept trying to figure out the best way to get Master Fung better. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out quickly like a band aid. Master Fung let out a painful grunt that caused Kimiko and Omi to let out a squeak.

"We have to get him inside." Master Monk Guan finally spoke up. Together him and Rai lifted up the weakened body of Master Fung and carried him into the crumbling temple. Placing him on one of the hospital beds that didn't have a ton of debry on it, Master Monk Guan then ordered Clay to go and get the elder monks from the basement. The elder monks were always to report there when the temple was attacked.

Omi was now hugging Dojo, just wanting to hold onto something and the dragon wasn't complaining because he was as in much pain as the rest of them. Kimiko was now crying into Raimundo's chest and he squeezed her closer to him. He stroked her black hair and whispered that everything was going to be alright. Everything had to be alright.

Clay came back with the elder monks and they were in a rush to do everything they could to clean and heal Master Fung. The old man groaned and gasped as they worked obviously in a lot of pain and all the monk's could do was watch and pray.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

In the middle of the forest that surrounded the base of the Chinese Mountains lay five figures. The trees around the immediate area were torn from their roots and broken in half. The dragon made of wind crashed right there scattering the Ruthless Three, Chase and Wuya. They all slowly and painfully got up from the ground. All of them were bleeding from little cuts from the tiny particles that flew around in the violent wind that brought them here.

"What the hell was that?" Zhou exclaimed once he had the energy.

"That was the reason we have to make sure Raimundo is not around when we bring Wong back!" Chase answered gasping from the pain he felt in his back.

"What the hell set the kid off to have that much power?" Zhou asked another question.

"He must have been angered somehow. He's always stronger when he's angry." Wuya put in as she still sat on the ground. The crash had broken her let and she couldn't stand up.

"That's probably my fault. I think I might have killed that master guy." Ping confessed. This shocked Wuya and Chase.

"Wait the old one?" Zhou asked confused. Ping nodded his head and groaned. His head hurt like crazy.

"While that did cause the Wind Dragon to unleash that power it was actually a good thing to do." Cong said walking closer to the crowd.

"It indeed was. Raimundo must now feel great pain from his mentor being stabbed and maybe even dead. This will crush his soul immensely and will make things easier for us when it's time to bring back Wong." Chase agreed with a dark smile. Even though they were beat up and had been kicked out of the war zone, this battle belonged to evil.

**Wow this was the longest chapter I've written but I think also the best. Please review people! I really hope you liked this one. Poor Master Fung right! And poor Rai! This chapter was a tragedy! Virtual hugs for those who review! Please review! **


	16. Tears and Fears

**Chapter 16: Tears and Fears**

**Wow. Okay yay for chapter 16! Sorry it seems like its taken me forever to update. Virtual hugs go to Aissa22,The Green Seer, Crash9, SkyClimber, Beth xXxXxXx, TheXGrayXLady, em and ZooTycoon223! I hope none of you exploded from anticipation in wondering what is going to happen! So I'll shut up and get on with the story!**

The rain had not stopped. It drizzled down from the gray skies lightly enough not to make it flood but in a gloomy way that seemed to make the situation at hand all that more depressing. It was dark and cold in the temple and the monks faces were clouded over with sadness. All of them hurt on the outside, but not more than on the inside.

Omi was leaning against the pillar that held up the temple entry way. A pile of debris was in front of him. He stared at it with cold and tired eyes. He had stopped crying a long time ago but felt as if he would burst at any moment. He tried to remain calm as he waited to see if Master Fung, the closest thing he had to a real father, would pull through.

Clay was sitting next to Raimundo as he stared into the sky through the hole Rai had made when he was thrown into the roof. He watched the raindrops come from above and dampen the floor of the temple. He looked at Omi and frowned. There was a lot of negative energy coming from him and he knew that the dark atmosphere would not lighten until they knew what was to become of Master Fung.

Next to him Raimundo sat staring at the exhausted girl in his arms. Kimiko was lying on his lap with her eyes barley open. She didn't want to fall asleep because she was worried beyond measure but she felt very peaceful and warm as Rai stroked her messy hair. After the elder monks had done everything they could for Master Fung they shuffled everyone out and said they would see what happened soon. Their own injuries were attended too and Master Monk Guan vanished. They didn't know exactly where he was but she suspected he wanted to be alone. Kimiko shivered and Rai instantly put his arms around her and lifted her closer to him to where she was now lying against his chest. The Japanese sighed and looked over at Omi to see how he was holding up. The small monk had not moved and his tear stained face looked concentrated. He must still be praying that Master Fung would be okay.

Raimundo looked outside the temple doors and watched the rain as Clay did. He eyes flashed to a figure standing in the drizzle. It was Master Monk Guan. The bald man looked weary and had a confused like look on his face. If he felt anything like Rai he probably felt like he had failed. Raimundo felt like he had failed to protect. He_ had _failed to protect. He failed to protect Kimiko, and Omi and now Master Fung. The man he looked up too and thought could never be brought down. He knew that he couldn't stop some of these things from happening but he felt like a failure. Inside his head was a never ending battle between feeling like he could not protect the ones he loved and knowing that some things were destined to happen and that he needed to do his very best to fulfill his own destiny. But what if Master Fung _died_?

Raimundo shook his head vigorously to get the thought away. Master Fung was going to pull through. He had too.

Master Monk Guan walked in from the rain. He was completely drenched but he was not shivering like Kimiko was a second ago. He felt to numb to feel the low temperature. He couldn't bear to see the teenagers look so down, especially Omi. He also couldn't bear the thought of losing his last friend. He had lost Chase to the Heylin and lost Dashi many years ago, he could not lose Master Fung too.

"I'm going to go check on Master Fung. I'll be back in a moment." Guan announced. The four were snapped out of their own little worlds as they came back to the reality of the destroyed temple and the rain soaking the floor. Master Monk Guan disappeared and the Dragons looked at each other. Omi walked over to the others and sat in front of them. Kimiko gave a weak smile to the Chinese boy and put her hand on his head in a reassuring way. Omi gave his best attempt at a return smile but still looked heartbroken. Raimundo's hand was intertwined with Kimiko's and they waited for Master Monk Guan to return.

Moments later he did and he motioned for them to follow him. The monk's all got a rush of excitement as they stood up and hurriedly followed the Xiaolin Warrior. They entered the hospital room that was lit from the little light outside and some candles. Master Fung lay on his pillow with bandages covering his whole body. Dojo was sitting on the bed on the old man's right side. The dragon had refused to leave.

"Hey kids." Dojo greeted in a quiet voice. "Master Fung is breathing normally. I think he's going to pull through." He finished with a smile that seemed to be the brightest thing any of them had seen in a long time.

Soft grunts escaped the monk's lips. Everyone's stomach clenched as they waited to see if he would finally wake and confirm whether or not he would truly be alright. Blue eyes fluttered open and more smiles filled the room. Tears fell down Kimiko and Omi's face in silently and Raimundo hugged Kimiko close to him and everyone felt as if a 1000 pound weight was lifted.

"Master Fung!" Omi squeaked in an excited whisper. The bald child put his tiny yellow hands on the old man's white arm. Master Fung's other hand rose and petted Dojo on the back.

"My young monks, I am overjoyed to see you are safe."

The smiles of the others grew larger. Now wasn't that just like Master Fung. Always looking out for what's best for his students.

"We're just glad to see that you're alright Master Fung." Kimiko said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah you gave us a mighty good scare there." Clay put in chuckling softly.

"Master Fung I-" Raimundo began but the wounded man held up his had to silence him.

"Raimundo I do not care what you feel like, this is not your fault. You cannot beat yourself down because you could not stop this injury. I have never been more proud of you in this battle. You were truly the right choice to become leader and Shoku Warrior." Master Fung stated slowly but firmly. Raimundo's eyes fogged up and he sniffed loudly to keep them at bay.

"Thank you Master Fung."

"I am going to be alright children." He reassured them. "But I believe the best way for me to heal fastest is to get some rest, so I will- Raimundo are you okay?" Master Fung was just about to ask them to let him sleep when he noticed Rai suddenly got rigid and glassy eyed.

The others turned to him and most of them instantly recognized the look. Clay leaped forward just as Rai began to fall over. His body flopped over Clay's arm as he passed out.

"It is the second passing out that Dashi prepared. Let's get him lying down on this bed." Master Monk Guan directed. Clay placed Raimundo down and Kimiko brushed his hair out of his face as his dreaming began.

"It seems that we have a while before he wakes up so I suggest that we help the elder monks on clean up." Guan suggested. Everyone else agreed but left reluctantly, they didn't want to leave Master Fung to battle his injuries alone. But he was already peacefully asleep and they all left with the exception of Dojo who said he would keep an eye on the two.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Welcome back Raimundo." Dashi greeted as Rai opened his eyes and got off the ground. He was back in the big open field of grass like the time before.

"So this is the second passing out thing?" Rai asked.

"Yup," Dashi assured, "this time it's all about the power I've given you and what it should be used for and why it can't be used for other things."

"Alright let's start then." The Shoku Warrior said.

"You remember what I've told you before about this power being able to destroy everything in its path right?" Dashi asked and he got a nod in response. "Well not only is it that destructive it also has the power to completely wipe out evil, or good, or both."

This information wasn't expected and Rai felt and uneasy clench in his stomach. He held the power that could completely wipe out both good and evil. Ai…

"Now don't freak out about it. Just because the power can do that it's not like it will happen if you use it. This is why you need to learn control. But the controlling is the easy part." Dashi explained.

"I'm not following Dashi." Rai confessed. He was getting a little confused now.

"Raimundo you can't have Ying without Yang, you can't have warmth without having cold, you can't have happiness without having sorrow, just like you can't have hate without love. Is there anything else you can think of that's like this?" Dashi taught and looked at his student expectantly.

Raimundo thought for a moment. You couldn't have warmth without having cold because if there was no cold then you wouldn't know what warmth was. Just like happiness and sorrow, just like love and hate. And just like good and evil. Without evil there wouldn't be good. The balance of all these things would be shattered and the world would fall into chaos. He understood what Dashi was trying to tell him now. And judging by the look on his face Dashi knew Rai understood too. No matter what there had to be the balance. This was something Wong and the Ruthless didn't understand. It was something that at one point Chase did understand, but he seemed to have lost sight of it at the moment.

"I understand Dashi." Raimundo said quietly.

"I know you do and knew you would which is why you were the right person for the job. You understand this and I know that even when things look horrible you will not use the power to destroy evil because you know it will destroy good as well. It's something that is written in the ancient scrolls along with a lot of other many wise things. It's always good to refer back to them because nobody knows everything."

This reminded Raimundo of something. He was going to look at the scrolls because he knew how much they helped. When he woke he would have to make sure to study them again. But there were also so many other things to do and not a lot of time to do them.

"Raimundo this is a power I hope you never have to use. Because the situation would have to be incredibly bad. Now I know the Ruthless Three have all appeared but I don't know what's been happening. All I can hope is that you can stop them before they bring back Wong."

"Well I'll tell you Dashi things are starting in that direction. The temple was attacked by the Ruthless, Chase and Wuya. We all fought back really well and it didn't look bad until…well until Ping decided it would be a good idea to throw a knife. At Master Fung." Rai explained the events of the day before with a little emotion in his voice. Dashi didn't seem to like it very much that Ping threw a sharp object at the Dragons master either.

"He was hit in the side. He seems like he will pull thorough but it doesn't erase the fact that he was stabbed. Because I wasn't fast enough to get to him in time." Rai looked down still ashamed in himself.

"Now I'm going to stop you right there Raimundo because you can't feel like you weren't good enough to prevent it. Things happen that you have no control over and Master Fung wasn't meant to die yet which is why he pushed through. But having doubt in yourself can be more dangerous than you think." Dashi told him.

"Oh and how true that is." A voice echoed throughout the field. It began to get darker and the chilling voice was instantly recognized by the two Xiaolin Warriors.

"Chase Young, get out of my head!" Raimundo yelled looking into the dark clouds above. Lightning shot down in front of the two and Chase appeared.

"Nah I don't think so. The Shadow of Fear is one of the better Shen-Gong Wu. And Hannibal Bean does have his genius moments like the time he invaded your mind and exploited your fears. Your fears have changed and it's time to make sure you know them." Chase laughed evilly. Using the Shadow of Fear Dashi was suddenly encased in a cage of black and purple magic so he couldn't do anything. He was inside Raimundo's mind and only Riamundo could defeat it. But that didn't mean Dashi couldn't be somewhat of a cheerleader.

"Raimundo don't let what Chase says get to you! If this has indeed happened to you before because of Hannibal then you know what you have to do to defeat him."

"Silence Dashi! This is not your fight." Chase scolded and using the Wu put a barrier on Dashi's mouth to prevent him from saying anymore.

"Chase I'm not just going to let you come in here and mess with my head. Now get out!" Rai called out and used his wind to push back Chase. It worked for a moment before Chase suddenly disappeared then reappeared in the sky.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily. I didn't think this would happen without a fight. But then again in fights you seem to lose things close to you." Chase sneered and the surroundings suddenly changed to yesterday's events. Raimundo had just thrown Ping to the ground. Now Ping was throwing the knife of yellow energy and Master Fung. The horrible scream of Master Fung ripped through Rai's head.

"No! Stop it!" Rai yelled. He didn't want to image so vivid in his mind. "Master Fung is alive! He didn't die and I am not the reason he was stabbed!"

This made Chase glare. The old man had survived. That was annoying.

"Oh but you are. You are the reason things have happened at all to you and the others. What about this?" Chase mocked then the surroundings changed again to show the day in the coliseum at Greece. Omi went flying into the wall. He then emerged with a broken and bloody body causing Rai to give Chase a major death look.

"You couldn't have done anything to save Omi. If Spicer hadn't accidently grabbed the Wu before I was finished little Omi would have beaten to death." Chase said in a sickly way. He was opening old wounds and knew it. "Or what about this?"

The scene changed once again to the Great Lakes. Chase had just tackled Kimiko into the water and came up without her. Raimundo jumped in after her and brought her back up but she wasn't breathing.

_"No! No, no, no, no, no. Kimiko stay with me."_

Raimundo's words sounded frantic and a like it was from a distance. But it still hurt just like it had when it was happening.

_"Come on Kimi don't do this. Stay with me."_

"You see what I mean? Kimiko was practically gone for and you got lucky and saved her right before the clutches of death claimed her. And why? Because they are the easiest way of breaking you down. Because of you." Chase stated. His words stung Raimundo with venom that spread through his body. He fell to his knees as thoughts of all of his fears crashed together.

He had almost lost Kimiko, Omi and Master Fung. They had each almost died because Chase wanted him dead! The venom of failure and knowing that he was the cause of these near deaths was about to consume his whole body. The scene of the Great Lakes was still playing and Kimiko's voice pulled him back.

_"Rai you saved my life." Kimiko said. She leaned over and hugged him again. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."_

Raimundo remembered the feeling of the kiss. He suddenly had a rush of other memories. The rooftop confession, the conversation he had with Master Monk Guan, Omi acknowledging his leadership, Master Fung's pride in him. All of his friends always being there for him and Kimiko always had faith in him. They never blamed him for these things because they were not his fault. He was simply the victim and Chase was the one doing this to him.

"NO!" Raimundo yelled and a great wave of wind came from him. It smashed into Chase unexpectedly and he flew through the air. Once he regained control he was met by Raimundo who was flying only feet from him. As if the two read each other's mind both attacked at the same time. Fists and feet punched and kicked.

"None of these are my fault. It's because of you! You're the reason my friends were almost killed! Because of your sick and twisted evil mind!" Raimundo accused as he and Chase battled it out using skills alone. But Chase was struggling. Raimundo seemed to have more power in his head and it looked bad for the Heylin warlock.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" Rai called out and a strong gust blew Chase into the ground. The Wind Dragon didn't hesitate a moment before coming back up to Chase and punching him back into the air and then using the wind he knocked Chase right out of his head.

Back in real life Chase was his normal self instead of the little black mist the Shadow of Fear made you and he crashed to the floor. Dojo screamed and Chase angrily stood up.

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi came rushing in and gasped when they say Chase. Knowing it wouldn't be wise to fight them alone he snapped his fingers and disappeared. But he left the Shadow of Fear behind. Putting two and two together, they figured Chase had used the Wu to enter Raimundo's mind to try and crush his soul again. It hadn't worked obviously because it seemed like Dojo had described Chase being shot forcefully from Raimundo. Whatever had happened he overcame it. They would have to wait and see what really happened when Rai woke up.

In Raimundo's head things went back to normal. The sun came out and Dashi was released from his cage. Rai was breathing deeply and sat down to regain his strength.

"Raimundo that was very impressive. I don't think Chase has ever been that surprised. He must have not thought you could have overcome that." Dashi complimented putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dashi." Raimundo smiled up the Grand Master.

"Now that, that little episode is over there are still a lot of things we have to discuss about the power and Wong. Are you ready?"

"You know I am." Rai's smile turned cocky and Dashi returned the smile. Raimundo was almost ready for the whole enchilada but there was still one more passing out time before he would know everything. For now it was about the reasons.

"Alright then let's continue." Dashi said and he and Raimundo began to talk more about the Power of Dashi and the reasons for it and more about Wong, the Ruthless and their weaknesses.

**So here you guys go with another chapter. I hope you like it and thought it was cool and interesting but you know maybe it sucked so REVIEW! Virtual hugs for those who do! :D**


	17. Be Prepared

**Chapter 17: Be Prepared**

**Yay for chapter 17! Virtual hugs for em, SkyClimber, klagana1, RANDOM22, XSrules95, JazzGirl123, and Raikimluva22 for reviewing! You guys are the best and I love to get reviews! This chapter wont have much action and its not going to be very long but it's a must chapter. So Read and Review! I hope you like it! **

"Alright Raimundo I think that is all your going to need to know right now. You got one more passing out to face and well that's the big one. "Dashi said to his pupil and they both stood up from the rocks they were sitting on.

"Okay thanks Grand Master Dashi." Rai bowed to his teacher. Suddenly a wave of magical disturbance went through the dream world. Both Dashi and Rai looked fearfully and each other. They knew what the feeling was.

"It looks like the time has come for the Ruthless to bring back their Master." Dashi whispered. Raimundo nodded and got a look of determination on his face. He and the others had to stop the Ruthless.

"It's time for you to go, but remember there is always a way to contact me. Good luck Dragon of Wind." Dashi bid his farewell and as Rai began to wave he passed out again. Before he hit the ground he had vanished just like before.

"Is is safe to come up here now?" A certain familiar green dragon asked as he slithered over the hill.

"Yes Dojo you don't have anything to fear." Dashi rolled his eyes as he responded.

"Good cause I don't like being alone." The reptile sniffed. "So did you tell him yet?"

"No, not everything. He's still not ready. But he will be soon and that's when I'll tell him. There's still time." Dashi sighed.

"Well if you ask me it's a little rude to not tell him something this drastic. Unless you're the one who isn't ready." Dojo said all too knowingly, looking at his claws.

"Shut it Dojo, you don't know how hard it is." Dashi snapped back.

"I know Dashi. But that's why I'm here. To help you along the way at points where you are only human." Dojo replied as he hopped up onto Dashi's shoulders.

"You have your moment's gecko."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Heavy lids opened slowly as a groan escaped Raimundo's lips. His body was stiff again and his mind reeled in the new information he knew. Sitting up and swinging his legs over to one side of the bed Rai rubbed his forehead. He had a slight headache that he knew was caused by Chase invading his mind.

His eyes snapped open as he looked around the empty room except for an old man sleeping in the next bed. Rai stood up and stretched his back as he walked over to Master Fung. His mentor looked at peace and more color had returned to his wrinkly face. He seemed to be getting better by the minute.

A soft noise was coming from the hallway and Rai turned his head to see Dojo coming in the doorway with a glass of water in his hands.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Dojo greeted with a smile.

"Thanks Dojo. How's the Fungmister doing?" Rai asked returning the warm hello.

"Better. Doing better, but he still has a ways to go." The dragon replied. He then looked at Rai with an odd look. "How was your meeting with Dashi?"

"Informative." Was all the Shoku Warrior could say to the dragon's question. "It was good although I could have done without Chase's visit."

"Sorry 'bout that. Don't know how he got close enough to do that. Well you seemed to fair pretty well anyway."

"Yeah well Chase didn't expect me to do that well I guess. Big surprise for him cause he certainly deserved to be kicked out of my brain."

"Anything big happen other than that?" Dojo asked. He couldn't remember if or when Dashi told the teen the big important part about the Power of Dashi. Heck he hardly remembered anything except that he would probably be the only one Rai would talk to about it and that's only because he already knew about it. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. It didn't seem like Rai knew that part yet.

"Aw man yeah that stupid wave of energy signaling the Ruthless are getting ready to bring back Wong. I gotta go tell the others." The Wind Dragon suddenly remembered. He ran out of the medical wing and out to find his teammates and Master Monk Guan.

Dojo sighed and got back on Master Fung's bed. He set the glass of water on the table so it would be ready for the old man when he woke up. Dojo would just have to be there for the Brazilian when he did find out.

Raimundo found the others in the kitchen trying to find something to eat for lunch. It was sorta difficult considering part of the kitchen was still destroyed from the fight the other day.

"Anything good to eat?" He asked as he walked in the room with a cheesy smile.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed as she leapt up from her seat and into his arms.

"Glad to see yer up partner." Clay drawled.

"Yes Raimundo, did you have a good time with Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked from his position standing on a chair.

"Yeah I guess except when Chase decided it would be all fine and dandy to enter my head and mess with me."

"Yeah we saw Chase in the medical room but he vanished before we could say or do anything. He left the Shadow of Fear behind." Kim informed.

"Well he basically did a rerun of Hannibal Bean. He was trying to hit a few nerves in hopes of shattering my soul and what not. It worked at first but don't worry I'm alright now. Nothing he threw at me was something I couldn't handle." He reassured the others. They didn't need to waste time worrying about him.

"If ya say so Rai." Clay mumbled with a mouthful of food. Leave it to the cowboy to find it.

"Did you and Dashi feel it?" Master Monk Guan questioned speaking for the first time.

"Yeah we did, and were going to have to start preparing as soon as possible." Rai replied looking a little grave from his previous joy.

"What is going on?" Omi asked.

"The Ruthless will prepare to bring back Wong very soon. We have little less than a few days to prepare to fight and defeat the Ruthless before they can do so." The bald master said. The others looked a little fearful. That wasn't much time.

"Don't worry guys we can do it. We have to." Raimundo said as he and the Japanese sat down and they all ate a little something before beginning to prepare.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"The time is nearing!" Ping skipped excitedly around Chase's lair.

"Ping, stop prancing around like an idiot! We have things to do!" Zhou commanded from the table where he, Cong, Wuya and Chase were gathered. Jack was over in the corner working still on the monster Chase designed.

"Yes, let's not take Spicer's job."Wuya commented. This brought a few snickers and a glare in response. She shrugged her shoulders and Jack and turned back to the others.

"Ping and Zhou are both right. The time is coming very near to bring back Wong, which means we have much to do. We must rest and gather our magical ability. It will take a lot of energy to bring him back. We will need to power of the full moon and the cave must be prepared magically as well." Cong went on and on.

"Alright a few things at a time please!" Zhou yelled in frustration.

"When were performing the spell doesn't it make us stronger than we were before?" Ping asked.

"Yes it does Ping but that still doesn't mean we can waste our energy before. Not to mention we have some ingredients to gather too." Cong replied.

"Let us get the ingredients you need. This way you three will have plenty of time to get ready for the spell." Chase offered.

"That would be a big help." Cong gratified. She scribbled down a few things on an old piece of paper and handed it to the long haired man.

"Sage, lambs blood, ivy, lavender..." Wuya read part way down the list. "Interesting ingredients for a spell."

"Yes, well there are a lot so we better get going so we can find everything. Spicer!" Chase called. Jack came running like a faithful dog. "You're going to get a third of this list." Jack huffed but put out his hand for his part of it.

"Don't give him anything he has to kill. His squeamish stomach won't allow it." Wuya put in.

"Why must you always criticize me?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Because you make it so easy." Wuya replied. "Now give me one of your transportation vehicles so I can get my part of the list."

"No, not unless you're nicer to me." Jack crossed him arms stubbornly.

"You two are bickering like children now stop it!" Chase growled. They both shut up and Jack gave Wuya the keys to one of his flying machines. They all went out to get their ingredients and the Ruthless all took to meditating in the center of the room.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The next few days consisted of the Xiaolin training whole heartedly and the Heylin schlepping around looking for bizarre ingredients. The full moon was tomorrow night and the tense atmosphere had everyone's nerves on edge. The Heylin were anxious and excited (and a little scared in Jack's condition) for Wong's arrival. The Xiaolin were anxious and pretty much freaking out wondering when the Ruthless were going to perform their spell. They did not know exactly when it was coming but they knew it was coming very soon. At the moment Kimiko, Clay and Omi were all in the training field with Master Monk Guan after they had dinner.

"Where did Raimundo go?" The Water Dragon asked.

"He requested some time to the library. He claimed it to be important." Master Monk Guan replied. The others wondered what he was doing but continued to train themselves.

Meanwhile Raimundo had been sticking his nose in scroll after scroll looking for any useful information that would help him in battle. He found several techniques he could use but nothing huge he was hoping for. He decided he needed to go as far back in the library as possible so he dug into a big pile of scrolls that must have been forgotten to be put back where they belonged. No doubt it was one of Dojo's forgotten duties.

Rai found a scroll covered in dust but looked promising. After he read it for a few minutes he found something interesting about several Shen-Gong Wu. It didn't seem to surprise him since he had felt that there was something special about one of them. This could be the key to defeating the Ruthless Three. In the pit of his stomach he knew it was something he needed.

The Brazilian slapped down the scroll and fast walked out of the library and to the Shen-Gong Wu vault. He did the secret code on the chimes and made his way down the stairs to one of the drawers. He withdrew the Changing Chopsticks and then went to a different drawer. After taking out the two special Wu he placed one inside the other. Then he put the one holding the other around his neck.

"Changing Chopsticks." He called out quietly. The Wu shrunk and Rai placed them inside his robes so they would be hidden from prying eyes. He returned the Changing Chopsticks to their place and returned to the library. Maybe there was more.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Jack returned to Chase's lair carrying a bag that was filled with his ingredients. He had the hardest time finding and retrieving a few of them and he was not in a good mood. He grunted and groaned as the placed the bad on the table that the others were scheming on earlier that week. Then we walked over to his work station and lay down on the floor. He seemed to be the first one back and so he fell asleep.

A half an hour later Wuya entered the lair grunting and groaning just as Jack had done. She had a difficult time gathering her ingredients as well and was going to give Chase of piece of her mind when he returned for offering their service. Just on cue Chase came through a high window looking just as tired as he felt. The only difference was he was not grunting and groaning.

"Did you get all your ingredients?" He questioned her.

"Of course I did. And it seems like Jack did as well although I do not know where he is." She snapped.

"He's over there asleep. I suggest you do the same so you're not in such a rotten mood when it's time for us to greet Wong." Chase demanded. Wuya gave him a dirty look but retreated to her chambers. As much as she hated being ordered around she did need her sleep.

Chase made double sure that all the ingredients were present then went to his own room for his meditation. He did not know where the Ruthless were but he did not want to seem tired. It was going to be an eventful evening the next night and the air was tight and anxious.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Alright guys I'm pretty sure this thing is going to go down tomorrow or the next day." Rai began. He had the sickening feeling of when for a while now and he wanted to make sure his team was prepared. Everyone was gathered in the hospital room where Master Fung was to discuss everything.

"I don't want you guys to hold back. We don't have the privilege of holding back anymore. This time we have to do more then beat the Heylin at a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Rai what are ya saying?" Clay asked. He knew what it sounded like he was saying and he was praying he was wrong.

"He's saying that if we are to save the world from evil we are going to have to eliminate the Ruthless." Master Monk Guan filled in. Clay sighed.

"That's what I though' you were saying." The Texan said tipping his hat downwards. Kimiko and Omi both got an uncomfortable clench in their stomachs. Their job just got a whole lot heavier.

"Clay this is something we no longer have a choice on. The Ruthless won't hesitate to kill you so we can't hesitate either. It's the only way we can protect ourselves. It's how I'm going to battle." Rai told him and the others.

"I know Rai, and I'm right behind ya all the way no matter how much I don' like it." He promised. Rai smiled at his large friend.

"Now when I say don't hesitate I mean we're not going to show them what were made of little by little. When we go into battle it will be in our elemental forms. No holding back." Raimundo finished his speech.

"Alright Raimundo, like friend Clay said we're right behind you always." The Chinese boy put in.

"Dojo, your job is to protect the temple. We are bringing the fight to them this time."

"Got it kiddo. I won't let anything more happen to the temple." Dojo told the Shoku Warrior.

"Young monks, it is very late and you all need rest for the battle that is coming. It is time for bed." Master Fung wheezed from his own bed. The others all nodded and bowed and made their way to their 'rooms'. Omi and Clay entered their curtains and Rai followed Kimiko into hers. She turned around once the curtain was closed and attacked him in a hug. She seemed troubled so Raimundo held onto his Fire Dragon tightly.

"Don't worry Kim. We're going to be alright." Rai reassured her. She didn't trust her voice to speck so she instead nodded her head. Rai lessened his grip around her petite frame in order to release but she grasped him tighter.

"Please don't let go." She gasped. This caught him off guard slightly but nevertheless didn't let go. She needed the comfort he brought her and he needed it as much as she did without even realizing it. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. They both sat down while still embraced. Soon the even breaths could be heard coming from Kimiko. Rai tucked her in bed gently and kissed her forehead.

"We're going to be alright Kim." He whispered to her sleeping form. He then made his way silently to his room next door.

**So what do you think? What is Dashi hiding from Raimundo? What does Dojo know? Will the Ruthless succeed in bringing back Wong? Find out next time on Xiaolin Showdown! Review! Virtual hugs for those who doooo! And these questions might just be answered sooner! **


	18. Together as One

**Chapter 18: Together as One **

**Yay for chapter 18! Okay Im sorry its taken me this long to update but Im a very lazy person. Sorry! But virtual hugs go out to em, klagana1, Darkfire25, f3296, TheXGrayXLady, ZooTycoon223, M.E. Powers, XSrules95, SkyClimber and Masked Misfit for reviewing! You guys really are the best and Im so glad your so curious! Read and review! I hope you guys like it! :D**

Cong, Zhou, and Ping were gathered in a circle over a boiling pot. The fire below had an odd purple color to it. Incense was burning throughout the cave and the smell was intense. Several torches were lit through the cave as well. Chase and Wuya stood outside the cave on guard. They both knew to be expecting the monks. It was a dark day. Clouds coved the entire sky although it was not raining like it had the last time good went against evil.

Back inside the Ruthless had finally finished the potion. Now they were all chanting inaudible words that didn't even seem to be a language. Purple, yellow and black power came from the three and formed a swirling ball of energy over the pot. A brownish color than began to rise and mix in with the power. The brownish steam also began to be absorbed by the Ruthless Three.

Suddenly a loud crash and a scream was heard from outside. The Ruthless knew the Xiaolin Dragons had arrived.

"We can leave it for now. We must make sure the spell is not interrupted." Cong told them and the other two nodded. They began their way out of the tunnel into a battle field.

The monks were fighting against Chase, Wuya, jungle cats and rock monsters. But they were winning and moving closer to the cave fast. Fire, rock, water and wind flew everywhere. A light blue blast came from Master Monk Guan and nearly missed Zhou.

"You wanna go baldy?" Zhou yelled as he charged. The other two spared no time before attacking everyone. This fight wasn't like the last one. They didn't exactly have only one person they were fighting with.

"Come on guys now!" Raimundo demanded.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" The four screamed together. They all turned into black silhouettes with glowing colors of red, green, blue and white. (Raimundo is white and Omi is blue cause let's face it, that makes so much more sense) With the new strength of the formation they set out against the Heylin.

Omi had attacked Zhou before he made it to Guan. The bald boy was using great waves of water to keep the army man in one place.

Master Monk Guan and Chase once again came face to face and began to battle with only their martial arts. A big stream of fire lit up the darkness and scorched a few people. Wuya was fighting with a flying Raimundo. The witch was having a difficult time with the teenager. Rai was getting extremely annoyed with her and finally a huge gust of wind knocked her into the side of the mountain knocking her out cold. That took care of one obstacle.

Kimiko and Clay had teamed up and were throwing flaming rocks at their enemy. Mainly Ping who was doing his best to dodge the fire balls while sending out yellow beams of light. One ball of light came flying and nearly hit Zhou.

"Ping! Watch what you're doing!" Zhou screamed.

"I didn't hit cha!" Ping called back with a laugh. Zhou's face darkened at the younger boys joke.

"Get back to fighting both of you!" Cong demanded. They were both incredibly infuriating. Cong began to toss lightning at the Shoku leader. Rai did a good job dodging them using the wind which only angered the purple haired woman. A huge bolt of lightning emerged from here arms, lighting up her enraged face. It struck the Wind Dragon and he was sent flying back into a tree.

The monk recovered and tried to stand. 'What the hell was that? Her lightning didn't seem nearly that strong when I fought her before. Or when Clay was fighting her.'

Rai's thoughts were interrupted by Kimiko's scream. Ping had just sent a blast of raging yellow energy at the Japanese and Texan. Clay was fortunate enough to get out of the way but Kimiko wasn't so lucky. She now had an ugly burn on her arm. The burn looked like cracked ash because of the blackness and the girls eyes were blurred with tears. The pain was unimaginable for Rai and his face contorted in worry. Clay had run to Kimiko's aid as Omi's blue outlined body flew past Rai and rolled on the ground a few times. The Water Dragon had been hit with a powerful black blast. What was going on?

"As you can see Young warriors our powers are stronger as the spell is in effect." Cong told them with a cackle. That scared Raimundo even more. Not the fact that the Ruthless were stronger but the fact that the spell to bring Wong back was in effect. They couldn't let that happen.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" Rai called out and razor sharp winds slashed through the Ruthless bunch. They all screamed in pain but retaliated with so much strength Rai almost wished he hadn't made them feel the pain. Almost.

Guan and Chase's battle had turned into the stand still it had the last time they fought. But something was different this time. They actually seemed ready to kill each other. Light blue and black energy balls connected and screeched. Both men were sweating and tired but they charged each other still the same, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Wudai Mountain, Earth!" Clay cried out and huge pillars of rock shot up from the ground. A frantic Ping had to jump around quickly to prevent being hit or running into the rocks. Suddenly one popped out of nowhere and the boyish man crashed right into it. Dust cleared and the Heylin charged Clay with blood dripping from his head. A yellow blast hit the green outlined cowboy and Clay twirled in the air a few times from the force of the blast. He crashed to the ground and was having difficulty getting up. Ping was ready for another attack when…

"Wudai Volcano, Fire!" Kimiko screamed and prevented Pings attack with hot lava. The red liquid hit Ping in the leg and he cried out in pain.

"OH THAT IS IT!" He screeched. He was beyond angry right now and he was about to take it out on the brats of the Xiaolin. Ping twisted his hands around in a circular motion until a swirling ball of yellow power formed. It enlarged into a huge boulder like energy ball. He then flung it right at Kimiko with a scream.

"Earth!" Clay's attack arrived just in time to collide with Pings yellow power. The thick earth wall seemed to shrink Ping's energy ball but it didn't stop in. It struck the Fire and Earth Dragon and both screamed. Kimiko got most of the blast but Clay received a good portion too. They were both on the ground, and both returned to their normal looking selves. They were bleeding in several places. They let out a squeal of pain each time they moved. Ping's power had got them good this time.

"Wudai Storm, Ice!" Ice shards came raining down on Cong. She dodged most of them but got hit with others as they came down. A huge blast of white lightning came for Omi and the poor monk couldn't dodge it in time. As Omi regained his stance he shot out streams of scolding hot water at Cong. A twisted smile formed on her face. She then used the streams of water to get her powerful lightning closer and closer to the Chinese boy. Traveling through the conductor the lightning hit its target and gave Omi and powerful electric shock. Omi crashed to his knees and was barley conscience. His black silhouetted body returned back to his yellow self with burns and cuts on his body.

"Chase this is hopeless! We cannot defeat one another! We are too evenly matched!" Master Monk Guan cried out as he and the lizard went back and forth with trying to hit each other with their owns blasts of energy.

"Shut up Guan! You only wish we were evenly matched. You know I am stronger!" Chase retorted back with fury. He couldn't take the fact that no one seemed to be winning. It was aggravating him beyond measure and he was ready to snap. After another failed attempt at trying to get Guan on his back the Heylin warlock let out a scream and put all he had into a final blow.

Seeing this coming Guan did only what he could and did the same thing. This time when the balls of energy collided there was a big explosion. Using all the power left in them the two former friends were sent flying back. Chase hit the mountain behind him and was practically knocked out. He didn't get back up. Guan had hit the ground with a crash and was in the same state as Chase. Their fight was over.

"Wind!" Raimundo cried out. The Brazilian flew through the air avoiding Zhou's dark energy blasts. Zhou then shot a bunch of black flames of fire in the air and they rained down on Raimundo. And everyone else too.

"Zhou what the hell are you doing? That's hitting us too you fool!" Cong screamed. Something then snapped in Raimundo's brain. They always fought. They were incredibly destructive when they worked together but their major downfall was the fact that they didn't get along. They didn't listen to each other like a real team. That was what Dashi had told him.

"I am trying to win against these brats! What do you think I'm doing?" Zhou yelled back.

"Well you're doing it recklessly!" Cong spat back. Her hair was a mess and she looked absolutely livid.

"Hey you two lovebirds want to stop quarrelling and focus on what we're supposed to be doing?" Ping called his eyes ablaze.

"What?" Zhou and Cong said at the same time. "Ping I'm going to murder you after we're done!" Ping finished.

Clay had managed to make it to his feet but Kimiko was still struggling with shaking limbs in order to stand up. She had gotten more of Pings attack so it was harder for her. Omi was struggling more than Kimiko was. That last electric shock had almost killed the youngest monk.

"Shoku Star, Wind!"

"Wudai Crater, Earth!"

Raimundo and Clay shot rock chunks that were being pushed by strong and fast winds. They crashed all around the arguing Heylin bringing them back to the fight. Cong retaliated with bursts of lightning coming out to hit the two teenage boys. Ping then began to do the same thing and finally Zhou shot a blast of black fire directly at Raimundo. In the confusion of the blasts Rai got hit and went flying across the ground pretty far down. Clay got distracted when his leader was hit and was hit with several lightning blasts and yellow energy.

Raimundo was lying on his stomach in great pain. Something was poking him in the chest but he couldn't figure out what it was. Then he remembered. The Wu.

Raimundo willingly went back to his own self and removed the two Shen-Gong Wu from under his robes. He looked back at the battle and saw a now up Kimiko looking after Omi. Clay was on the ground several feet away from them. He had to do this now. They were losing.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Inside the cave the potion's steam and the three powers of the Ruthless had finally made it to their last phase. The ball of energy and magic sizzled and then made a loud popping noise. It rose up to the hole that the moon shone through and then stopped. It glowed very bright and began to slowly descend down to the earth.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Using the wind Rai flew up into the air towards the Heylin. Zhou say him coming and was ready to attack Ping pushed him back and shot his own yellow energy balls at the Shoku Warrior.

"You pest!" Zhou yelled and he hit Ping in the back.

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me!" Ping flung his own fist at Zhou.

"Then quit being annoying!" Zhou yelled back.

Raimundo began to laugh. The Ruthless Three looked at him oddly.

"You three really are pathetic aren't you?" Raimundo asked. The three glared at him darkly.

"What are you on?" Ping asked annoyed now more than ever for being called pathetic.

"You three are pathetic. You hardly act like a team. You're always fighting and you don't care about each other at all. No wonder you guys were destroyed all those years ago. Pathetic." Rai finished shaking his head. He was egging them on purposely. Not only was it fun but it was all part of his plan.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Zhou screeched. He sent a black blast at Rai which hit him in the chest and sent him flying further in the sky. Zhou grinned.

"How's that for pathetic? I'm still stronger than you!" Once Rai managed to stop he laughed again.

"You still don't get it. No matter how strong you are separately you'll still be stronger together as a team. You just can't understand that, and that is what is pathetic." Rai said. He then raised the Shen-Gong Wu he had around his neck. It was the Sun Chi Lantern and the Candle of Xia.

The candle burned brightly like it always had from inside the lantern. They were both smaller because of the Changing Chopsticks but that didn't mean they were any less powerful. Looks of confusion came across the Ruthless Three's faces.

"What are you going to do with that?" Zhou asked disbelievingly. What could a puny candle in a little lantern possibly do to them? Over by the mountain side Chase and Guan began to slowly gain back conscience. They began to stir and try to sit up after their big explosion.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Raimundo answered Zhou's question with another.

"Sun Chi Lantern, Candle of Xia!" He then called out as he looked down at him friends from the sky.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko were staring at him in awe. They had never thought about combining the two Wu. They didn't even know what would happen exactly. But as Rai called out the names of the Wu yellow aura left each of them and made their way to Raimundo. The Sun Chi Lantern burned brightly. Right after a red, green and blue aura emerged from them. Once that had made its way to the Wu around the leaders neck Raimundo began to glow white.

He could not believe the intense power he held within him. He felt three times stronger than moments before. It was time to test out the unique ways of the two Shen-Gong Wu.

"Water!" Rai yelled and a huge wave of water swung over him and into the unsuspecting Heylin. Once the water subsided the three looked up at him in shock. So did his teammates. The power of the Sun Chi Lantern and Candle of Xia had merged their Chi AND their elements! Riamundo smirked.

The three masters of evil attacked him at once. They could not lose to him. Zhou shot many fire blasts at Rai and Ping did the same. They were a never ending stream of yellow and black.

"Earth!" A thick wall of rock raised from the ground and blocked the attacks. Seeing as though Zhou and Ping failed, Cong jumped into the air and on top of the rock wall. She shot strong lightning at him.

"Fire!" Rai set out a burst of fire to counter out the strength of the lightning. Cong then attacked him straight on. She tackled Rai in the air and the two came crashing towards the earth. Cong released only to land safely and Rai used the wind to secure his own landing before she and the two others attacked again. As they shot out their energy and tried to punch and kick Raimundo they seemed to be now fighting someone who was beyond their own strength. With the combined power of the Xiaolin Dragons in Training the Shoku leader was now much stronger. He dodged and blocked almost all of the attempted attacks. Ping had become so angry and frustrated he attacked blindly with a yellow burst of energy. The attack was the only thing that actually hit Rai hard enough to send him backwards. He was still on his feet though.

"I think it's time for you to go." Rai mumbled. "Wind!"

A strong gust of wind sent the Ruthless against the mountains side. They wind held them there and none of them could move. Their terrified faces were enough to send a message that this was really bad. Raimundo glared at them remembering all the pain they had caused them now and how much destruction they had caused in the past. He thought of Master Fung and how he had almost died and how willing they were ready to kill four teenagers.

"Water, Earth, Fire, Wind!" Rai screamed out the four elements. A stream of fire and water circled around each other and a chunk of earth joined the crew. Finally a tight and strong wind mixed them all together. A yellow aura came from the Sun Chi Lantern and Candle of Xia and combined itself with the four elements creating and creamy colored ball of pure element. Raimundo shot it at the Ruthless and the powerful energy reflected in the eyes of the Ruthless before they all let out a terrible scream.

There was a blinding flash of light and a loud explosion that drowned out the screams. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Then there was nothing.

Raimundo opened his eyes to see and black mark on the mountain side where the Ruthless Three had just moments ago been. Rai then turned to his friends and gave a smile. It was over. Yellow, blue, red and green light exited Rai and returned to their owners. The three smiled back to their leader and Clay actually laughed. Rai walked over to them and hugged Kimiko gently. Omi was smiling brightly too.

"They're really gone. It's over." Kimiko said as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh they are definitely gone." Master Monk Guan said as he stumbled over to the group. He had felt their life force completely vanish when Rai unleashed the last attack.

"Where's Chase?" Raimundo asked once he noticed the lizard's absence. Guan motioned his head to the sky. The figure of Chase carrying Wuya could be seen. It looks like he decided to bail when the time was good.

"That coward." Rai commented before he realized something. "The cave!"

The four Dragons and Guan rushed inside the cave and looked around. The fire and pot were still going and you could feel the magic in the air. They saw the glowing ball of energy and they all choked in anticipation.

"Kimiko destroy it. This time they can't save it." Rai commanded looking very worried. Kimiko did as she was told and they all exited the cave. They all watched together the cave collapse on itself and become a complete pile of rubble. The feeling of magic seemed completely gone but some still lingered.

A huge relief came over everyone and they all smiled once again. It was over.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

When the monks had finally made it back to the temple and were greeted warmly. The elder monks attended their wounds and Master Fung hadn't looked more alive.

"Well done young ones, well done indeed. You have once again stopped evil from destroying the world and what's more is that it was an ancient and powerful evil. I am so very proud as your master." Master Fung praised them all. The four felt extremely happy and were just happy to be over with it.

"You have all done exceedingly well and defeated what took an army to defeat in the past. The Ruthless Three are now dead. And let's hope their spell did not finish to bring back Wong." Master Monk Guan put in his two cents.

"Whether they succeeded or not you stopped the Ruthless and deserve a much needed break. You must all rest and let the worries of the world for once be left at the gates." Master Fung told them.

The monks couldn't have been happier. They had kicked evils butt once again and they were all recovering from their injuries. They figured out a new way to use two Shen-Gong Wu and Rai proved once again why he was chosen to be Shoku Warrior.

Clay had excused himself to make a sandwich and Kimiko went to take a shower. Omi went out to the garden to meditate and Rai looked over the temple grounds from temple. Dojo came up the Rai and hoped up onto the railing.

"Good job kid. Things haven't looked this bright in a while." Dojo commented. Rai smiled.

"You got that right gecko." His smile faltered slightly. "You know Dojo; I can't shake this small feeling that we maybe didn't stop it in time."

Dojo looked that the Brazilian and sighed. He felt the same way.

"If you didn't there is no reason to worry about it now because there is nothing you can do about it unless it arrives. I know Master Fung is planning something as if he may be expected there would be more danger in the future. But don't you dare think you've failed. You just rid the earth of the three most powerful Heylin. You should be proud. And you shouldn't worry. You still have Dashi to see one last time and there is still the worry of Chase Young. I bet he's really mad right now." Dojo laughed a little. Rai chuckled with him.

"Your right Dojo." Raimundo said the smile back on his face. He made their way to where Omi was meditating. Clay exited the kitchen finishing up his sandwich and a clean and fresh Kimiko made her way to the grounds as well. The sun was shining now and they looked completely at peace. Raimundo smirked.

"We deserve to do something fun." He stated. The others stared and waited for him to continue.

"Tag! You're it!" He screamed pushing Clay to the ground. They all scattered and Clay chased after Kimiko. She squealed and ran as fast as she could from the cowboy. Before long they were all laughing and having a great time. Dojo shook his head from his position on the railing.

"And these kids are the ones to save the world…" He grinned.

The End  
(At least for now…)

**I rather like my ending… Anyway what did you guys think? Was it too rushed? Was the fight no good for the end of the Ruthless? Did Wong come back? Yes as you have guessed this story will be in a sequel! You will see what happens to the monks and finally get the answers to the still many questions that were created! I really hope you liked it! Tell me what you guys think of this and this chapter and review! Virtual hugs go to who do!**


End file.
